


Time Doesn't Change a Thing

by dcklvr98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, OT5, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sweet, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, idk a lot of other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is an average teenage boy who is about to start his last year of school. Harry is a womanizer who happens to be Louis best friend. When Louis decides to tell Harry that he has feelings for him the last week of summer his life takes a wrong turn for him. His mother then is sent to London for work, taking Louis away from his hometown, and from Harry.<br/>Louis hopes that time might heal his broken heart, he tries to live his life like nothing happened but the truth is destiny has other plans for him. Some people say that life gets better and the time is the only thing that heals a broken heart, but the truth is, time doesn’t change a thing.</p><p>UPLOADING AGAIN SINCE I CAME BACK FROM MY BREAK!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoy it! Leave kudos or comments with your opinion or ideas for making this better!

“Is the last week of summer and I’ve got my mind decided” Louis said in front of the mirror, he ran a hand through his hair making sure it was perfect, tonight was the night.

“Louis! Harry’s here!” he heard his mom yell from the kitchen

“I’m coming!” he yelled back, he splashed his face with cold water, he was freaking nervous, not every day you decide to confess your feelings for your best friend.

He walked down the stairs to find his mother and Harry talking like they were friends their whole life, Harry’s face was bright like always, his curly brown hair shinning like always, his beautiful smile, it was so long since he fell for his best friend, as long as Louis can remember it started the first year of high school and 4 years later and he still has this feelings.

“Hey darling!” His mom said finally realizing his son was there at the foot of the stairs “I was just telling Harry to bring you home early”

“I promise to bring him early Johannah” Harry said excited “besides it’s just a bonfire party, nothing’s gonna happen”

The woman rolled his eyes and said goodbye to both boys, but before letting Louis go she grabbed his arm

“Louis, there is something we need to talk when you come back”

“Sure mom” he kissed her cheek and left his house

“I don’t know why but I think my mother loves you more than me” Louis stated when he got inside Harry’s car

“Well it’s obvious, I mean she knows me since I was a kid so why wouldn’t she consider me more like a son?” He laughed; Louis rolled his eyes and laughed along

“Nevermind” Louis looked at Harry drive, his arms muscles looking good in that black t-shirt he was wearing “There is something I need to tell you”

“What is it?” Harry said looking at him “Are you finally telling me that you got your ass done when you were a kid and that those thing are not natural?”

Louis blushed and slammed Harry on his left arm

“Shut up!” He touched his big bubble cheeks “these thing are natural, ok?” he made a pause “I’ll tell you later”

“Ok” Harry kept driving “We’re gonna go for Ed and then we go to the lake for the party”

“Sure” Louis nodded and turned on the stereo looking for the right song

5 minutes later they parked in front of Ed’s family house, Harry rolled his window down and called for the redhead and a few seconds later they saw the fire haired guy go out his house with a backpack

“Hey guys” He opened his backpack and took a big bottle of vodka “I hope you guys are ready for this!” The 3 guys laughed

Ed Sheeran was Harry’s older friend, he just graduated but he knew Harry for so long they always went to party. Ed and Louis became big friends after they met, they usually bullied Harry most of the time. Louis and Harry saw Ed as their oldest and wise friend, usually turning to him when they needed advice or buying alcohol for example.

“Always ready” Harry said, he slammed the drive wheel 2 times “Now let’s go party!” he started driving again

“So, what are you planning to do?” Ed asked moving his backpack, the sound of glass bottle could be heard in every curve, Ed bought a lot of bottles from what it seemed.

“I have to go home early” Louis said feeling ashamed “After last week when I got super drunk my mother doesn’t trust me anymore”

Ed and Harry laughed remembering when they had to help Louis walk to his room and holding him over the toilet so he could let go the bottles he had

“I still can’t believe you threw a rock to that police car” Ed said

“I WASN’T THINKING!” Louis answered “But never mind, I’m still drinking today”

“What about you Styles?” Ed asked “Gonna do something special today?”

“I’m gonna try to get inside Tabitha’s pants” he said with a devilish smile “Who knows, maybe I’ll get her in my car at the end of the night

Harry and Ed laughed a lot, but Louis felt a pinch of pain on his chest while he fake his laugh. Harry was a womanizer, everybody knew it, but of course the heart wants what it wants and Louis couldn’t get over his feelings. Harry lost his virginity long time ago with some girl he knew at a bar, and after that Harry would try to fuck every girl he met. On the other hand, Louis was still a virgin, he didn’t feel attracted to girls but he usually pretended in front of the guys, no one knew about it, not even Harry or his mom; but he decided to tell Harry since the strange thing usually happened when they were alone.

Sometimes their hand would lock together, Harry would rub Louis shoulders every time they sat next to each other. Sometimes Harry would just stare at Louis and when Louis realized he would smile and wink at him.

Then, that day happened, one night, Louis was alone at him house, his mother had to make a trip and it started to rain so hard, thunders echoed through the wind and Louis was really scared, he called Harry to distract himself from the sounds, they talked for 5 minutes but Harry hanged cause he had something to do and after 10 minutes there it was, Harry on Louis front door, all wet because of the rain, his hair falling on his forehead and a big smile. That night Harry sleep with Louis on his room and the next morning when Louis woke up he felt Harry’s arms around him, he never forgot that day, and it was one of the reasons he decided to tell Harry about his feelings tonight.

8 minutes of driving and they got to the lake, the parking was full of students cars, this was their ending summer party and almost every teenager was going to be there

“Here we are” Harry said turning the engine off, the 3 guys got off the car and walked to the big bonfire the guys made just in front of the lake, the place was full of people and Harry and Ed waved to everybody they knew. Louis looked around and smiled at the few people he knew. He was not as popular as them but he still had some friends.

The night started to take over the place and as soon as they knew someone lighted up the giant bonfire and the music filled the place. A improvised dance floor got full of couples who dance to the beat of the night, the starts shined bright and it all looked like a movie.

For a while Louis separated from the guys and went to get himself a drink, he was going to need it if he was going to tell Harry. He drank his third shot of tequila when Ed came to him, a goofy smile on his face, and his cheeks pink.

“Wassup my Lou Lou!” Ed said, he hugged Louis “Having fun?”

“Yes I am Ed” Louis laughed “But not as much as you, already drunk?”

“What can I say?!” he said proudly “I have to taste all the bottles!” His turned his eyes to the dance floor and his eyes went wide “Whooooooaaaaaa, seems like our bro will get laid tonight” He pointed at a couple and Louis heart and will felt right down to hell.

There he was, Harry fucking Styles dancing, or more like rubbing himself on Tabitha, his hands right on her hips guiding her movements, Louis felt his heart break and slowly fall, he took a few deep breaths and felt the little pain on his chest grow bigger and bigger till it took al over him.

“Lou bro, are you ok?” Ed asked looking at him not knowing that Louis almost cried

“Ye…yes I am” he tried to sound natural “I..i gotta go somewhere” he waved Ed away and walked into the woods getting as far away from the party to his secret place on the lake.

**

Louis took a lot of deep breaths, he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks, all the night he planned on his mind was ruined. There he was, in a rock under the now dry waterfall far from everything on the lake, it was a hidden place he and Harry found when they were kids, and since then they never told anyone about it, it was their secret place. He tried to think in something else but his mind always went back to Harry and Tabitha. He closed his eyes letting the pain roll out of his body, he sank his face on both knees not realizing there was someone behind him.

“Louis?” Harry appeared from behind, his eyes showing concern, he walked fast to him and put a hand on his shoulder “Louis what’s wrong?”

Louis almost had a heart attack, he couldn’t believe Harry was there, the only times Harry saw him cry it was when he got drunk as hell, for a quick moment Louis decided it was the best to play drunk

“Harry?!” he said trying to sound like Ed when he got drunk, he dried the few tears on his face “Wassssup”

“Louis stop it” Harry said, he sat next to him, a serious expression on his face “I know you’re not drunk”

“Whaaaaaaaat?” Louis asked once again trying to sound drunk but Harry knew his best friend better

“Stop, seriously, when you get drunk your eyes get sleepy and you have this smile like you just heard the funniest joke”

“Damn it” Louis whispered low, he looked away “How did you find me?”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry laughed “I found this place with you, remember?

“Then why are you here?” Louis asked, the few drinks getting up to his brain, he was angry and hurt “I saw you all busy with Tabitha”

“Yeah, but then I saw my clock and I realized it almost time for me to take you back home, I’ll get to work Tabitha again when I come back from driving you” Harry said, Louis rolled his eyes and felt the pain again

“I see” Louis got up angry “Then let’s go, I don’t want to fucking retard you from getting laid” Louis started to walk fast to the parking lot getting followed by a very confused Harry

“Hey!” Harry asked him confused “What is wrong Louis? Ed said you looked sad and that’s why I also came here” Louis looked to his feet, not feeling for the mood to look at him because he knew the second he saw Harry he wouldn’t be able to hold his feelings

“Just take me home Harry” Louis said, his voice tired, he didn’t want to be there anymore, Harry looked at him and nodded

They walked to the car and no one said a thing, the only sound came from the party and a few insects from the woods. The ride home was even more silent, no one talked, the stereo was off, the only sound came from Louis who tried to hold a few whimpers, they quickly got in front of Louis’s house, the light still on, maybe Johannah was awake waiting for his son to come back

“Thanks” Louis said, he already opened the door but he got pulled into the car again by Harry

“No no no” he smiled “I’m not letting you go until you tell me why are you like this”

“Harry please” Louis said almost pleading “I just wanna go”

“Tell me then” Harry said, he tried to get Louis to look at him but Louis moved his face anytime the curly boy got into sight “Look at me”

“Harry please”

“Louis look at me” he said, Louis closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths till he actually looked at him right in the eyes “Good, tell me what’s wrong”

Louis swallowed hard a few times, his heart was beating at the speed of light, he was sure his hands were sweating like hell, it was it, this was the last chance.

“I…I like you Harry” Louis said, 4 words, 4 words that resumed all those years he met Harry, 4 words that could mean the world to Louis. He almost fainted when he heard himself say it out loud, but then he just started at Harry.

His lips were partially opened; his eyebrows surprised and his eyes were wide. He didn’t say anything; his face only showed surprised, nothing else, Louis felt every second like a needle on his brain. The car and the world outside went completely silent, at least for Louis.

“Please say something” Louis said, he knew silence was not a good signal “Harry..”

“I…” he swallowed, the surprise expression still on his face “Louis..well…..you see……” he closed his eyes and bit his lips, He didn’t have to say anything, Louis already knew what he was trying to say

“Oh my god” he looked away, taking his arm away from Harry’s grip “Oh shit” His eyes started to tear up again “I can’t believe this is happening”

“Louis is not like that” Harry quickly said feeling uncomfortable seeing his friend sad, he wasn’t expecting that confession “I just…didn’t expect you to say that…in fact I didn’t know you liked boys…….”

Louis laughed, it was a sarcastic lie, he couldn’t believe this was happening, he planned this night with a different result

“Louis please…I don’t..i just….I don’t want to hurt you” Harry tried to say, but finally Louis decided to say the words his best friend couldn’t get out “You don’t feel the same way” he felt those words like poison spilling out of him “Is that what you are trying to say?”

Harry awkwardly looked to the road, and then to Louis, his bright eyes couldn’t stand to look at Louis for more than a few seconds. And slowly Louis saw his friend nod. This night was the worst night of his life, he nodded and opened the car’s door.

“Is ok Harry” Louis said, his voice completely natural but his face full of tears and his body felt like it was on fire “I was stupid enough to think this was going to turn out different, now go, I’m sure Tabitha must be looking for you”

Harry opened his mouth like he was about to say something, for a moment Louis thought he was gonna say he liked him too, but again, life crushed him when Harry closed it again and just nodded, he started the car engine and left Louis standing on his front yard.

I took him a few minutes to realize that what just happened was real, and not just a fucking nightmare. He cried his heart out with every step he took to his house, he opened the door and walked to the stairs when he hear his mother

“Louis darling” she appeared form the living room, she was already wearing her pajama’s and had a book on her hand “how did it go?”

Louis waited for a moment, he could lie, lie about everything, but he needed him mom, he needed her badly, he turned around and his mother made a huge sound when she saw his son’s face filled with tears

“Oh god” she ran to him and hugged him “Louis what happened!!??”

Louis hugged her back, hiding his face on her neck letting all his tears roll, his mother kept asking him but when she realized he wasn’t going to answer she just held his son and rubbed his back. 30 minutes later, when Louis finally stop crying and his eyes were swollen red he explained in a low whisper what happened.

He expected that when he came out to his mom it would be in different circumstances, and he thought his mom was going to cry or who knows, but instead she heard him talk and never showed anything else that a worried mother about her son. When Louis finally finished, she hugged him again and motioned him to stand up the stairs where they sat.

“You should get some rest sweetie” she pet his hair, her sweet low voice trying to reach his son now broken mind “We will talk in the morning”

Louis nodded and walked upstairs to his room where he didn’t even bother to change and just let himself sink on his bed and surround himself with the blankets expecting to wake up the next day like nothing happened.

**

“Louis” he heard a woman’s voice from far away “Louis wake up please”

Louis opened his eyes, the light burned in his eyes, he felt like his brain was about to explode, and his body didn’t seem to follow his orders.

“Hey sweetie” His mom rubbed his hair, she was sitting next to her, last night memories came back to his mind and he felt the pain again

“It wasn’t a dream” Louis said, a monotonous voice, no emotions in it

“No honey” she rubbed his head in a slow motion “It wasn’t, look, there is something I need to tell you” Louis looked at her and she decided his son wasn’t going to talk “Ok ,so you see, I got this awesome job opportunity, and well, you see….” She took a deep breath, it wasn’t the best time to tell his son but she had too “It’s in another city and…we’re leaving tomorrow”

Louis didn’t feel anything, in other circumstances he might have felt so angry and sad, but right now he didn’t feel a thing. He didn’t knew what to say, so he just said the only thing that came to his mouth

“Ok”

Johannah looked at his son, worried, she didn’t care if Louis liked boys or girls, it was a big shock for her but it didn’t matter seeing how sad his son was, she didn’t want his son to feel attacked by her too. There was going to be more time for questions later.

“Are you alright?” she asked, Louis knew he meant about Harry and about this moving thing

“I don’t know” he said, he rolled on his bed “I don’t know mom, I guess it’s good you got that job, but I don’t know how I feel”

Johannah tried to smile but instead she kissed his son forehead

“I know you need me here, but I have to do a few stuff and paperwork so we can go” she stood up the bed and walked to the door, before she left she turned around “You should talk to Harry, I wanted to tell you before but I just couldn’t, but now that you know you should tell him you’re leaving, he is still your best friend after all, I left a few boxes downstairs, you should call him to help you pick up all your stuff”

Was he? Was Harry his best friend after the disaster last night? Louis was pretty sure the answer was no, he heard his mom car leave the driveway and decided it was best for him to get up the bed. He spent all the morning walking around his house and staring at the window, he didn’t want to see harry, he knew his mother was right, but he couldn’t just see him.

The afternoon wasn’t too much different from the morning, he didn’t do anything that required some effort, he just sat on his bed and listened to his sad playlist, throwing salt to the wounds. At 3 o’clock his phone buzzed

 _1 NEW MESSAGE!_ It said, from Harry. Louis looked at his phone without expression, he didn’t want to see it, he left his phone on the table and he felt it buzz the whole afternoon, he knew it was Harry but he didn’t want to talk to him. An hour later and 2 packs of strawberry cookies he hear the doorbell ring, he looke through his window and saw Harry’s car parked on the driveway, he didn’t walk downstairs to open the door, instead he close his curtains and fell on his bed again crying himself to sleep. He woke up to the sound of his phone, he took it.

_46 NEW MESSAGES! 30 MISSED CALLS! Catlovers234 started following you on instagram!_

Louis didn’t have to open them to know it was all from Harry, but he opened them anyway, he didn’t read all of them, he just rolled down reading a few

“Louis please”

“Answer me”

“We need to talk about this”

“Louis”

“I at your place”

“Please I know you’re there”

Louis blocked his phone and closed his eyes, he walked downstairs and looked at the boxes, he grabbed a few and decided that it was better to do something better with his time, he started to grab his clothes, and stuff, a few smiled came across his face when he saw a few old memories, then he saw it, a picture of him and Harry when they were kids and another more recent, he looked his smile in both pictures, he was so naïve and felt so idiot right now. He took both pictures and threw them into the box he labeled as TRASH and kept working.

He heard the door open and his mom got there with a big pizza

“I’m here! And brought some pizza!” She said joyfully

“Hey” Louis said getting the box and helping his mother with the few bags she carried

“I ordered an extra big, I thought Harry was going to be here” she said with a little hope that his son called him

“Well, he came but left” Louis said, he wasn’t lying, Harry came but he didn’t bother to see why he came

“Oh” she was surprised and couldn’t help to smile “So it’s all worked out?”

“Sort off” he took a slice of pizza “I already packed my stuff, I’m gonna go sleep” he kissed his mom and walked to his room. He was going to leave, and even if he felt a little guilty for not telling Harry about it he didn’t care anymore. That night, Louis didn’t cry himself to sleep, but he knew he was far from being ok.

**

“Thank you guys for helping” she said to the guys from the moving company

Louis walked with the boxes, he left the one labeled as trash on the trashcan and loaded his other boxes on the van her mother had. He was going to help her mom when he heard a voice

“Louis?” he turned, standing there was Tabitha, screw her and this fucking universe

“Oh hello” He said faking the best smile he could “How can I help you?”

“I…” she looked around to the truck and the furniture “Are you moving out?”

“Yes I am, and now if you excuse me I gotta leave” he left the girl there, who stared at him and decided to continue with her own business.

20 minutes later, all the boxes and stuff were loaded, his mom played the guys and they were ready to go. Louis didn’t know anymore about his feelings, he felt sad, he was leaving his hometown and his entire friends behind, and he didn’t care, or maybe he did, but the pain Harry caused him was bigger.

“Uff” his mom dried a few sweat drops from her forehead “All done, are we ready to leave?”

“Yeah” Louis said

“Isn’t Harry or any of your friends gonna come and say goodbye?” she asked

“I already said my goodbyes yesterday” he jumped on the van and his mother followed shortly after, she started the engine and looked at his son, her eyes full with concern

“Are you sure there is nothing you want to do before we leave?” she asked

“No” he took a deep breath, he put his headphones on and grabbed his mom hand “Let’s go, a new life waits for us”

His mom nodded and smiled almost disappointed, and drove out of their driveway, they passed the forest where he and Harry used to play hide and seek. The burger shop he and Harry used to got anytime they were too lazy to prepare food, they passed the now empty school, Louis felt his heart beat slowly, and for a brief moment he thought about asking his mom to get him to Harry’s place, but what was going to happen? Harry already turned him down, he didn’t need to feel like it again. He closed his eyes and slowly felt himself getting asleep, knowing that when he woke up, he was going to be in a different place, and into a new beginning...

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry confronts Louis about him moving out  
> Louis makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey here it is, sorry for keep you waiting but see the end of the chapter to see my reasons why it took me so long to update
> 
> NOTE:IF YOU CAME HERE LOOKING FOR SOME SEXY CONTENT I'M SORRY BUT THERE NO KIND OF CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER, I KNOW THE TAGS SAY HARD SEX AND STUFF, THERE WILL BE SOME OF THAT BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T THINK I'LL WRITE SOME OF THAT

“I…I like you Harry” I said, I couldn’t see him, I felt so stupid saying it out loud, then I felt it, a soft hand on my cheek, I look up to find his gorgeous eyes staring at me.

“I like you too Louis” he said, a big smile on his face, I almost faint right there on his car “Can I kiss you Louis?” he asked

“Of course you can Harry” I said, I felt my heart beat faster and faster as our facer got closer and closer, I could feel his breath on my face and his lips and mine were just about to brush

“Louis wake up”

Louis opened his eyes, his forehead covered with a thin line of sweats, one of his headphones fell while the other still played an old song he didn’t know he had on his iPod. He looked around disappointed; it was just a dream, stupid mind of his own that only helped him remember how stupid he was.

“We’re here honey” his mother said, they parked in front of a 2 floors building “Welcome to our new place”

Louis looked around, he didn’t even know where he was, he got so caught up in his depression that he didn’t even bother to ask his mother where they were moving.

“Mom, where are we?” He asked

“We are in London” she said excited “More specifically kinda on the ousides on a residential area” she took a paper out of her purse and handed it over to Louis “Here, this place is great, it has a small park, an coffee place and a lot of other stuff, besides you can get to the city itself in a bus in 15 minutes!”

Louis faked a smile because he knew his mother was trying to cheer him up, he looked at the paper, a little map of all the places showed like his mother said a coffee place, a park with a little lake on the middle, a pizza place and a few other “fun” stuff.

“It’s great mom” he said faking enthusiasm, he looked at his new home, it didn’t look bad at all. It was a 2 floor house, on both sides 2 identical houses that kept going and going doing a full line of them.

“Let’s unload all the stuff honey” she said, Louis then realized that the moving truck they hired was parked right in front of them and the guys just started to unload all the stuff

Louis took his boxes and got inside the house. The floors were dark wood, the walls were painted white with a few details of grey, the living room was big and next to it was the kitchen. Louis walked around till he decided to up, he took the stairs and saw a hallway with 5 doors, he opened one random door, the bathroom. He decided to walk and open the last door on the right.

The second he opened it he knew this was going to be his room, it was small, but not so small, he was sure all his stuff would fit in, he looked through the only window in the room, he could se the front of his house and a few block to the tress which was supposed to be the small park.

“So, what do you think?” his mother asked, she stood on the door, Louis turned around and smiled, for real this time.

“It actually nice, is a little bit smaller that our old place but it works” he said

“Glad you liked it” she looked at her “Now that we are here, why don’t you go take a walk around the place?”

“I might do it” Louis said, it would be the best, it wouldn’t solve all his problems but at least he wouldn’t feel so pity about himself

“Good,” she smiled and left Louis

He looked through the window again, he started to think about Harry, Ed, all his friends (no that he was pretty popular but still), his old place, he got so focused on Harry that he didn’t let himself feel the fact that he was going to leave his whole life behind.

A little feeling of guilt appeared, he knew he should have told Harry, but he couldn’t bear with the fact of seeing him again.

“Stop” he said to himself, he didn’t want to get all depressed again, instead he left his boxes and walked outside.

He looked at the men getting all the heavy stuff, he knew he should offer his help but right now he needed a little time to cheer up and lifting heavy stuff wouldn’t help. He looked at the paper and decided the park would be a nice place to be alone.

He walked around, a few people passed by and waved at him, he waved back, and this place seemed like a piece of a movie.

He took his phone out, there were no messages or calls, he thought about calling Harry to tell him but decided he would do later. He kept walking until he saw the big fence of the entrance to the park. The place was quiet, a few families played around, some people just sited by the trees relaxing, it was a really nice place.

He threw himself under a tree, the grass rubbed his hair, he stared quietly at the sky, the big clouds slowly moving. He remembered when he was a kid and he and Harry would try to guess the shaped of the clouds. He shook his head, he wasn’t supposed to be thinking about it.

“Fuck him and fuck me” he said in a low voice, it was so frustrating not being able to keep his mind away from Harry, how was it possible that it felt like Harry was still around when he was 2 hours away from this place?

Maybe Harry was thinking about him the same way he did? No, of course no, he was pretty sure Harry and he were totally over, besides, if that wasn’t true he knew Harry would get mad when Louis told him the news. He closed his eyes and decided that maybe a quick nap would help not to over think the situation.

**

“What’s wrong Styles?” Ed asked his friend

“What are you talking about? Everything is fine” he said

“No it’s not, you’ve been holding the same slice of pizza since we got here”

Harry looked at his hand, an untouched slice of pizza already cold.

“Fine” he said “I……kinda had a fight with Louis”

“What was it about?” Ed asked, he knew the bff’s would fight from time to time but at the end they would always forget about it and go back to normal

“It’s something personal” Harry stated, he wanted to tell Ed but he knew he would be betraying Louis’s trust. Yesterday he went to his place to talk about this situation they were in, he felt like shit after leaving him, he didn’t even go back to the party and went straight home.

“Whatever” Ed kept eating deciding to leave the topic alone

The doorbell of the pizza place rang when the door swung open, Tabitha and a few of her friends entered the place giggling and smiling, Harry looked at them but soon got bored and started to think about going to Louis’s place later to see if this time he would get a chance to talk.

“Hey Harry” Tabitha who didn’t hesitate to come over to their table waved at him “I waited for you at the party but you never returned”

“Yeah sorry about that” Harry said not paying to much attention “I felt sick and went home early”

“Oh is ok then” she said “Well just so you know we can end what we started there any time you want”

“Sure” Harry answered not looking and not sounding too excited, Ed looked at his friend surprised to see such behavior, this girl was practically throwing herself at him and he didn’t care

“Oh Harry” she said, a hand on his shoulder “don’t be sad, I know it’s hard when a friend moves out but you’ll be ok”

Harry and Ed looked at the girl confused

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked finally showing some interest in what the girl had to say.

She looked at Harry in complete surprise

“What? He didn’t tell you? He and his mom moved out this morning”

Harry eyes opened so wide that for a second it seemed like of them was going to pop out, he felt a needle on his chest and his mind started to analyze what Tabitha just say.

“That’s not true” Harry said standing up, he was completely sure Louis would never go without telling him, besides it was bizarre, Louis moving out? No way.

“Look Harry, I don’t know what kind of best friend doesn’t te..”

“Shut up, it’s not true” the curly guy interrupted him almost mad, he threw a dollar and walked, or more like ran to the door. He was going to see Louis right now.

**

It was a big blue sky, the wonderful white clouds floated like angels, Louis stared at them for a while, he took deep breaths, for a moment he could actually believe nothing happened, he didn’t tell Harry about his feelings and he never moved away without telling him, it was just he and the peacefully surroundings

“WATCH OUT!” a guy yelled close to him

Louis quickly stood up and didn’t realize a tennis ball went right into his head

“Ouch!” he ran a hand on his forehead after the ball hit him and fell onto the floor, for a second Louis felt getting angry but it all disappeared after he saw a big dog right on his feet

“Hey budy” he said getting down on his knees. It was a golden retriever, he always wanted to have a dog but his mother never allowed him because he wasn’t responsible enough, bullshit

The dog happily got closer to Louis and started to lick his hands and face like they knew each other from a long time. He took the tennis ball from the grass.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry” A blonde guy in sportswear came running

“It’s ok” Louis said getting up to greet the guy “It was an accident, and your friend over here is so cute he made me forget it” the dog barked at him and Louis laughed

“Great, that’s his job, to use his cuteness against people” the guy rubbed the dogs head, Louis was pretty sure the dog became the happiest being in the world.

“You must be new” The guy said, Louis looked at him “I’ve never seen you around before”

“Yeah, we just moved” He said pointing in direction to his new place “I’m Louis Tomlinson”

“Niall Horan” The blonde smiled and in his whole life Louis never saw a brighter smile “So Louis, where do you come from?”

“I come from a little town on the outsides of London” Louis said, he looked at Niall trying to analyze him.

The boy was really cute, his blonde hair brushed up and Louis could see he dyed his hair; he was well built as Louis could see some muscles under the thigh black sportswear.

“I see” Niall looked at Louis like he was doing the same thing and Louis felt his cheeks go red

Was he blushing? He was used to be watched by anyone

“Well Louis, let me warn you” Niall said as the dog started jumping trying to get the attention of both guys “My mom is one of those people who knocks on the new neighbors door and gives them pie, so be prepared for that”

“I like pies” Louis said smiling, Niall laughed, the most beautiful laugh he ever heard

“Don’t say that in front of her, otherwise she will bake you one each day” He said rubbing his belly “That’s why I need to run everyday”

“But you look amazing” Louis quickly said without thinking, Niall looked at Louis surprised and raised an eyebrow “I-I mean you don’t look fat at all”

Niall laughed again, some blush on his cheeks

“Thanks. You don’t look fat neither, well, at least not in your belly but your ass is like super big”

Louis was pretty sure his cheeks were super red now; did he just say that in a joke?

“Well Louis, it was nice meeting you” the blonde whistled and the blonde dog stood up prepared to run with his owner “I’ll see you later when my mom stops by your house”

“I’ll be waiting” Louis answered not knowing why he said that

Niall looked at him smiling, he nodded and left running with his dog chasing him from behind. Louis stood there staring at him, he stared at his back muscle and his ass, maybe this place wouldn’t be that bad, he could make some friends, Niall seemed like a good start.

Louis started to walk back home when he heard his phone buzz on his pocket, he took it and looked at the screen before answering

HARRY

Oh shit, Louis thought for a minute about answering or not, but he decided maybe it was time to tell him

“Hey Harry” he tried to say in a joyfully voice

“Don’t come at me with that shit” he heard Harry said angrily “Please tell me it’s not true”

“W-What thing?” Louis asked like he didn’t knew what his best friend was talking about, of course Harry already found out he moved.

“You moved away” Harry said, almost in a whisper “Am I right?”

Louis took a deep breath, he didn’t know why he felt so guilty, he wanted to tell him but after what happened he didn’t want to see Harry, maybe if he explained it Harry would understand

“Look….yes , it’s true”

“What the fuck Louis?!” Harry yelled “Why did you do it?! Why didn’t you tell me!?”

“Harry please let me explain” Louis said but the other boy kept spilling his anger out

“I can’t believe it!!” he heard Harry laugh “My best friend moves out of town and I had to fucking find out from Tabitha”

Shit, fuck you Tabitha, Louis thought, was something else she could ruin?

“Look Harry is….”

“Is because that thing you told me the night of the bonfire?” Harry asked, both guys went completely silent

“Is not because of that…”Louis said finally taking the courage to talk “Mom got a new job and we had to move and she didn’t want to tell me..”

Harry didn’t say a thing, Louis looked at his phone to check if he hanged up but the call was still in

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Harry asked, he sounded sad, almost like disappointed

“Harry…it was…it was hard, ok?” Louis felt a pain on his chest “After what happened…I just…couldn’t bear to talk to you or see you” Louis looked around, the park was empty but he didn’t want to cry, not again “I know what I did was a stab on the back but please, understand me”

Harry laughed on the other side

“I’m sorry Louis, but I can’t” the other guy said “I can’t believe you fucking moved away and didn’t have the guts to tell me to my face just because I didn’t answer you stupid feelings back, I mean you have to be a fucking pussy to do that”

Louis stopped walking when he heard it, his chest was not in pain anymore, a veil of anger and shock covered his mind, did harry just say that?

“Harry….” he took deep breaths, a few tears rolled on his cheeks “I can’t believe you just said that”

 Harry didn’t answer right away; instead he waited a few seconds.

“Well…it’s the truth, best friend don’t do what you did Louis”

“And best friend don’t say the kind of stuff you just said to me” Louis sobbed, he dried his tears

“Maybe we are not friends after all” Harry said

“Yeah, maybe you’re right” Louis looked around completely angry “And you know what, I’m glad that I moved because now I’ll be able to forget you”

“That’s good, and now I might be able to fuck girls without worrying about you”

Louis cried harder, he tried to sob away from his phone, he didn’t want Harry to hear him cry.

“Fuck you Harry, never call me again”

“Fine I won’t”

“Fine!” Louis said

“Fine!” Harry answered

Louis hanged up the call and dropped himself on the grass letting his tears roll again. He couldn’t believe this just happened. Every word Harry said as a dagger in Louis’s heart. He cried for a long time not caring if anyone saw him. He needed it. When he finally stopped he got up and walked to his new home, this was his new home, away from Harry, and maybe, it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hope you enjoyed it! if so leave a few kudos or your opinion on the comments! by the way if you see any mistakes please tell me to correct them!
> 
> So, I know it took me a long time to update this chapter, but I have a good reason. First of all, I'm in college, and I'm in medicine school so right now because of all the tests and stuff I have no time to write or to build a social life with my friends. My life is a total mess because of it but I promise i won't stop writing this, because I'm really excited with this and i like the way this is going, so i hope you understand why sometimes i wont be able to upload on a quick regular basis but i promise I will try to upload as soon as i got the chapter done, so please, forgive me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall get a little bit closer  
> On his hometown things are a little out of control with Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! leave kudos or comments to know your opinion! :3 i really appreciate the comments cause i get to talk to you :p

“I’m back” Louis said almost in a whisper but loud enough to be Heard, he closed the front door and took a few deep breaths trying to hide the fact he cried all the way home

His mom walked from the kitchen, gloves on her hands and a big smile

“So?” she asked “did you walk around? Did you like it?”

Louis looked at her faking the best smile he could

“Yeah it was pretty amazing, I made a friend too, he seems pretty nice”

His mom clapped both hands happily

“I’m so glad! I know it’s hard to move from your hometown but I know you will get used to this”

She walked to him a hugged him, a warm mother hug, Louis had to shut his eyes so he didn’t cry in front of her and luckily it worked

“I’m doing some pasta but I think I made a little bit too much for the 2 of us”

Louis laughed and shook his head knowing his mom never had a big talent for cooking

“It’s ok, I guess we could eat it till we puke”

“Oh my Louis don’t say that kind of stuff” she said going back to the kitchen

Louis walked around the house, all their stuff already unpacked; it looked like they lived there from a long time, nice job.

He sat on the couch and turned on the TV trying to find something funny

Boring, Dumb, I’ve seen it, saw it 3 times, stupid, old…

He spent about 15 minutes turning all the channels until he finally left it in one of those gossip channels

“ _Next on today’s special, How to mend a Broken Heart with Jenna. Is your relationship with your best friend toxic? With Jessica; and Some tips to get out of the friendzone!, don’t change the channel!”_

You’ve got to be kidding me, Louis thought, but whatever, if life was going to mock him he might as well appreciate the irony of it.

He spent a while looking how a woman who totally tried a little too much to be a teen gave the audience some advice, most of them were totally useless like burning all your ex stuff and to do some kind of healing ritual with candles, the only advice Louis wanted to follow was the one where you drowned your sorrow with chocolate.

_Ding Dong_

Louis heard the bell ting and he was about to rise from his deep end life on the couch before he heard his mom yell she would get it, he still got up and walked to the door to see who might be.

“Hello! My name is Maura, I’m your neighbor from 2 houses to the left, and I see you just moved so I wanted to say welcome to the neighborhood  ” a woman said from the outside, she looked like a nice woman, almost as old as his mom, she smiled and gave Louis’s mom a plate that smelled delicious

“Oh wow! That’s so kind of you! I’m Johannah” Louis’s mom said taking the plate “And this smells delicious! Come in please!” she said steeped aside to let her go in

“Oh thanks, darling don’t stay out there and come here” Maura said to someone outside

Niall who changed his sport clothes into something more comfortable came in, a smile as bright as his moms but you could totally see he was kinda shy

“Hello” he said as he stepped inside

“This is my son Niall” he shook Johanna’s hand

“It’s nice to meet you, I have a son too, Louis come here!” she yelled not knowing his son was right on the other room listening

“I’m here mom” he said stepping In, for a moment Louis thought he saw Niall’s face bright a little

“Hey Niall” he said to the blonde

“Hey Louis, nice to see you again” he said happily

“Oh you guys know each other?” both Maura and Johannah said at the same time earning a few laughs

“Yeah, we met at the park” Louis said

“He’s the guy I talked you about mom” Niall added

Maura looked again at him and smiled, what did he tell her? Louis felt curious

“So, Maura, I know it’s all kind of sudden but I made a lot of pasta and well, it’s too strange if I ask you to dinner with us?” Johannah asked

“Oh well, it’s ok, I mean we haven’t eaten yet so I guess it’s fine, are you ok with it sweetie?”

“Yes mom, you know I’m always up when it comes to food” the blonde said

“Ok let’s get the table ready then!”

 The laides walked over to the kitchen, Louis walked over to Niall and whispered

“You were not kidding with the pie thing” He said to the blonde

“Like I said, I’m a guy of word” besides, I wanted to see you again

Was he flirting with him? Louis wondered

“I’ll take notes of that”

“Guys come help us” Johannah called form the kitchen

Both guy swent to the kitchen and helped their moms get the table ready, Louis and Niall couldn’t stop laughing at each other and their moms talked like they knew each other from before. After his mom served the pasta everyone sat there and just started talking, he never did this with Harry, and the few times he did it wasn’t the same as this time.

“So, Louis, are you going to any highschool right now?” Maura asked

“Actually I didn’t ask my mom about it” Louis looked at him mom expecting her to answer

“Oh right, yeah he is starting his 3rd on this high school….let me think I know the name, Green…green”

“Greenfield High school?” Niall completed

“Yes!” Johannah said excited “I heard it’s one of the best ones around”

“It is indeed, Niall goes there” Maura said

Louis looked over to Niall go was eating a piece of bread, he looked so cute like that

“It’s nice” he munched the bread and he stuffed another fork of pasta “If fretty fin I yoh lik thut..” he tried to talk while eating sounding completely goofy, Louis laughed a lot but Maura shook his head shooting him a disapproving look

“Niall! Your manners!” she said

Niall swallowed the whole food he had on his mouth; he looked like a hamster with his cheeks full

“I said, it’s pretty fine if you like that kind of stuff” he smiled at Louis “but you’re lucky because now you know me and I’ll show you around”

“Oh I know, I’m super lucky” Louis said trying to sound sarcastic but instead he stared right into Niall’s eyes who stared back at him, both guys kept silent for a while until their mom’s stood up saying it was time to go. After they got all cleaned up they walked to the door

“It was so nice to dinner with you” Maura started “Thanks a lot for the offer and I think we speak from both of us when I say we really enjoyed it”

“Oh stop” Johannah answered “it was our pleasure, and thanks to you now we have friends here” both ladies laughed while Niall moved closer to Louis

“Hey you”

“Hey you” Louis said back

“I don’t know if where you come from they have this thing called phone, we use it to communicate with each other”

“Mmmm” Louis pretended to be thinking “I’ve heard of it but I never thought it was a real thing”

Niall laughed

“Now, really, can I have your number?” the blonde asked

“Sure” Louis took Niall’s phone, dialed himself and handed it over to him “Here, don’t stalk me please”

“Oh damn, there goes my plans for the night” he joked

“Let’s get going Niall” Maura called him

“Sure mom, Bye Louis” he said with a quick wink “thanks for the dinner” he said before leaving

“Our pleasure, bye!” Johanna said before closing the door “Aren’t they lovely?” she asked Louis

“Yes mom, they are” Louis answered

“I’m so glad they stayed and had dinner with us. And you didn’t tell me the guy you met was so cute” she winked at him

“Mom, please, no” Louis pleaded

“Ok fine, but he is. Now, you should go out with him tomorrow, so he can talk to you about high school and stuff I mean, you start on Monday so you should take advantage of tomorrow to know your surroundings”

“Maybe I will, I’m gonna go up to my room” Luis said running to his room

He felt his phone buzz and he saw a new text from an unknown number

_“Hello, what is your favorite horror movie? ;)”_

_“Pretty funny Niall -_-“_

_“Thank you thank you, I’ll be here all night”_

Louis saved Niall’s number on his phone, he didn’t heard anything from Harry, not that the wanted to

_Niall: your mom seems pretty nice_

_Louis: yeah, cause you don’t know her bad side_

_Niall: and I never want to, her pasta was so…delicious_

_Louis: yeah, everybody in the room knew it, you almost choked on it_ _J_

_Niall: what can I say, food is my addiction: P_

_Louis: so, can I ask you something?_

_Niall: fine, you got me, I’m not a natural blonde :´(_

_Louis: lol, no seriously_

_Niall: shoot it_

_Louis: do you want to go out tomorrow? I still don’t know this place and it would be very handy if you talked to me about how things are done here_

_Niall: is that your way to ask me on a date?_

Louis thought about it for a sec, it was not a date, and definitely he didn’t feel like having anything romantic with anyone right now

_Louis: no, I’m just using you to get popular on your high school_

_Niall: ouch that hurts me Tomlinson T-T_

_Louis: that was the idea ;)_

_Niall: besides, who told you I was popular?_

_Louis: c’mon, you’re kind, fit, nice and you’re handsome, you’re the type of guy who is popular or at least is known_

_Niall: you think I’m handsome? ;)_

Louis laughed a little, he never flirted with someone and flirting with Niall by text was really fun, or at least he thought they were flirting, in fact he never did this before, he only saw Harry do it so that was the only idea he had about the topic. He wasn’t sure if Niall was gay and attracted to him or if he was just one of those str8 guys who act a little too friendly with his bros, and right now he was afraid to ask and loose the only person he knew in this place

  _Louis: focus Niall_

_Niall: yeah well, yeah I do not want to brag but I do have a few friends_

_Louis: never mind, so, tomorrow then?_

_Niall: sure, I’ll go by your house around 4 pm and drag you around, I already planed some stuff_

_Louis: I’m super pumped (I hope you read it with sarcasm), gn_

_Niall: gn_

It worked, talking or flirting or whatever he was doing with Niall helped him forget about the stupid fight he had with Harry, he didn’t care, just like he said on the phone Harry was free to do whatever he wanted and so was he, and for the first time he was genuinely happy to be far away from him.

**

“Harry, you there buddy?” Ed asked, the music echoed through the whole house, people laughed, screamed and dance, he could be enjoying the party if he wasn’t so concerned about Harry

“I’ll be in a minute, fuck!” Ed managed to hear from the other side of the door

Ed rolled his eyes. He was completely aware of what was going on inside the room, he saw Harry go in with a brunette, and later with a blonde, and later with another blonde, and now it was the turn of a dark skinned girl. The door opened, the girl whose hair was a complete mess looked at Ed and just giggled running away.

“Look Harry I know you’re a player, but this, is ridiculous” Ed said going in.

The room felt steamy, Harry was on the bed trying to get his shoes back on, his face covered in a drunk smirk, the second they got there Harry went straight for the alcohol drinking like there was no tomorrow, and that second Ed knew something was wrong.

“Fuck you Ed!” the curly guy said with a little higher pitch, the one he used when he was drunk

“Styles, you’re drunk, and you hate to drink, I know that Louis moving out like out of nowhere is hard, I’ll miss the lad too but this is not the way to deal with it”

After Harry left the pizza place Ed didn’t hear a thing about Harry, not until 6pm of the same day when Harry called almost crying saying that Tabitha was right and a lot of bullshit about Louis, after that, Harry called 30 minutes later and invited Ed to a party, and that’s how they got here.

“Shut up!” Harry said angry, he spoke really slow, like his mind wasn’t able to process the words “You-you’re just jealous about me getting more laid than you!”

Ed laughed

“Yeah right, there’s a lot of stuff I don’t tell you Harry, now let’s go” the redhead walked to his friend and tried to help him get up but Harry jerked away angry

“No! Leave me alone!” Harry’s eyes got a little watery “Fuck you Louis! Why the hell did you leave!” his voice went from angry to a low whisper “Fuck you! I wish you didn’t tell me anything! Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!” he said smashing a pillow with each word

Ed stared at Harry in shock, he never saw Harry like this. Of course, he’s seen him drunk, but not in this state of….weakness?

“Hey, hey, hey” Ed said taking his friends face with both hands “Look at me”

Harry looked at him, his cheeks covered with his tears and his eyes full of both fury and frustration

“We’re gonna go, you’re coming over to my place, my parents are gone, and tomorrow we will talk, ok?”

Harry looked at Ed, trying to process what his friend just said, his head was dizzy, he couldn’t remember what he was doing or why he was there, the only thing in his mind was the night Louis confessed his feelings in his car and the idea that he screwed over. Instead of talking he just nodded, Ed grabbed his shoulder and helped him walk outside the house, Harry stumbled each step he took and he said a few hey and bye on their way out.

“Harry!” Ed hard a female voice call from behind, Tabitha, who wore nothing but a really short dress that left nothing to the imagination walked to both guys a frisky smile on her face “I’ve been looking for you”

“Not now Tabitha” Ed said almost tired, this was all her fault, he was pretty sure Louis was going to tell Harry he moved but this girl just made things worst

“Ed, don’t be such a loser, let me and Harry go up for a sec” she ran a hand through Harry’s hair “I think he needs a little company”

Ed took Tabitha’s hand and shoved it away, a little bit stronger that he intended.

“Hey!” she asked angry “what was that for?!”

Harry looked at both of them, not understanding what was happening or what they were saying, the music was too loud and his head kept spinning round and round and round…

“First of all, you’re my least favorite person right now, second, you made a really dirty move telling Harry about Louis” Ed started to say, the girl tried to interrupt him but he continued even more angry

“Ed please…”

“NO!” he answered back “He doesn’t need you, I know that you did it on purpose Tabitha. Harry doesn’t need your company, in fact he did carry a few girls upstairs, and guess what, he never asked about you”

She looked angry, but he didn’t care, this girl messed with his friends and she needed a reality check

“Go away, find another cock to suck” Ed started to walk away

“Whatever” she said “I don’t need to deal with this bullshit” she walked away and Ed saw her talk with another random guy

“Ed, take me with Louis” Harry said

Ed looked at him faking a smile

“Sure bud, let’s go with Louis” he said walking outside the house from someone he never knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, i hope you liked this chapter :p  
> if you do don't hesitate and leave a kudo or a comment if you want, maybe tell me what you think or how can i make it better for you to read :3
> 
> Btw: if you're into sexy stuff, you should check my other story, here's the link :3  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6358666/chapters/14566234


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Niall go out  
> Someone isn't happy with this new friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you like this new chap :)

“Wake up honey, it’s 9 am and you asked me to wake you up early” Johannah said outside of Louis bedroom

“I’m already awake” he said, his hands rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke up

“Ok, there’s breakfast downstairs if you want” she said leaving him

Louis ran a hand through his messed up hair. He looked at the window, his eyes closing at the bright sunlight, thank god; this looked like a good day to go out with Niall.

He spent the whole night thinking about it, was this supposed to be date? Was he interested in him? Was Niall even gay?. He didn’t get to close his eyes till he was sure there was no way to answer those questions on his bed at midnight.

He looked his phone, only one notification from instagram

_@Niallhoran started following you_

Louis unlocked his phone and did a little bit of stalking into Niall’s instagram. The most recent picks were from him with his mom, he and his dog, a few of them about food and others of him and a group of friends, he saw on the most recent photo of the group, 4 guys including Niall and 3 girls.

Niall, a guy with short brown hair and another one with a brighter hair wore football jerseys, maybe from the high school team; he liked the idea of seeing Niall as an athlete. The other guy wore normal clothes, he had brown hair and glasses. The girls on the other hand, wore cheerleader’s uniforms.

One of them was platinum blonde, Louis could recognize it was dyed, another one had dark brown hair, she looked alike the guy with the glasses, and last but not least a girl with blonde hair, she smiled but a sense inside Louis told him that there was something bad about her. He went down to read the caption.

_Good game! One step closer to the finals_ _J_ _Glad to have this people on my side @Liam_Payne @LukeHemmings @WilliamH98 @BeccaxXoxo @AllisonH98 @JessicaL4_

Niall looked at each one of them trying to learn their names and faces. He was sure that he was going to see them again. Then he read the comments.

_@Liza_74: GO KNIGHTS! WONDERFUL GAME!_

_@Jonathan_HQ: So good to see you guys forgot about the rest of the team, just kidding, see you at the party_

The other comments were almost the same so he kept scrolling down onto Niall’s profile, He took this chance to see if they were any signals about Niall being gay or not, but his research gave no clues The only thing he knew from his instagram was that Niall turned out to be more popular than he thought.

He didn’t know how much he scrolled down but he stopped at a picture of Niall chocking with a slice of pizza with some cheese on his mouth. He laughed a lot, in fact, he laughed so much he didn’t realize when did he hit the like button.

“Oh no!” Louis said after realizing what he just did “No,no,no,no,no,no,no” he said trying to think what he could do to fix it but the damage was already done. He looked at the date, maybe this picture wasn’t so old.

_128 weeks ago_

Louis almost dropped the phone but instead decided to grab his pillow and scream on it, he wanted to die, this was the worst way to start a friendship.

_Beep Beep_

He heard his phone ring, he took it with curiosity. Another instagram notification

_@Niallhoran liked a picture_

Louis immediately recognized the photo, it was an old picture of him on his bike, that day he and Harry were about to ride around the lake, the picture was from 1 and a half year ago. Suddenly another notification appeared, and the a few mores after that.

@Niallhoran liked a picture

@Niallhoran liked a picture

@Niallhoran liked a picture

@Niallhoran liked a picture

All of them were old pictures. He didn’t know what to think about it. He received a text a few minutes later

_Niall: hey, were still going out today, right?_

_Louis: of course, unless you want to cancel…_

_Niall: never! I’ll go for you at 3_

_Louis: ok, see you_

Louis dropped his phone on his bed, until now he never realized that he was a little bit nervous about going out with him.

It wasn’t a date but still. The boy quickly stood up his bed and ran downstairs ready to get breakfast and excited to choose an outfit.

**

“Oh shit” harry grunted, his throat on fire, he spent the whole night throwing up gallons of alcohol, the light from the outside felt like a punch right on his eyes, he didn’t know where he was, in fact, he didn’t know what happened last night

“Oh!” Ed said getting inside the room “The sleeping drunk beauty finally awoke”

Harry turned around to face his friend but he regrets it when his mind started to go round and round.

“Shut up” he threw himself back on the pillows “Where am I? What time is it? What happened?”

“You son of a bitch, ruined my whole night” Ed said sitting beside Harry “first you take me to this stupid party”

“Ed, please I have a hangover, try to keep your voice down!” harry complained

“SECOND!” Ed continued, this time rising his voice “You get totally screwed and spent the whole night fucking chicks and leaving alone”

Harry took a pillow and pushed it to his face to try cover the noise but it was completely useless

“And third, I know there is something wrong cause you never get like this. So, are you going to tell me or what?”

Harry took the pillow of, his eyes now used to the light focused on his friend who seemed to be in a fresh and good state like always, no wonder why Ed was a legend on high school.

“There is nothing wrong”

“Lies” Ed answered back “Last night you cried, and the only thing you kept saying was “Louis why did you do it” or “Fuck you Louis”” Ed said mimicking his friend voice

Harry blushed; he didn’t remember any of that

“Whatever, I was just upset with him, ok?”

“Harry, I know when you keep things to yourself, and I know there is something more”

Harry thought about telling Ed, about everything. But then he remembered, it was a delicate topic, and in fact he didn’t know how Ed would react to the fact that Louis liked boys. He decided he would tell him later.

“You know what, I might tell you” Harry got up the bed, he stretched his muscles “But right now it’s not the time”

“Bullshit” Ed said back

“Now, I know we are in your room, but there is one question I have” he looked down at himself “Why am I in boxers only?”

Ed laughed

“Don’t worry, you threw up all over your clothes so I had to get you out of them, but, don’t get the wrong idea, you’re not my type”

Ed stood up

“Now, let’s get some breakfast” the redhead said smiling

“As long as I don’t threw it up, it’s ok by me” Harry said walking downstairs with his friend

**

2:30

2:42

2:49

2:50

Louis walked around the living room in silence. He got ready a long time ago, he changed 3 times and spent 10 minutes in front of the mirror till he decided he looked fine.

He looked at the clock again 3 o’clock

His hand started to sweat, his heart beating fast with every second, there was no reason to be nervous, but he was scared as hell. The doorbell rang and Louis practically ran to the door. He looked at himself on the mirror again and opened the door

“Hey Niall” he said trying to sound casual

“Hey, ready to go?” He asked, Louis nodded and looked at the blonde, he was wearing a black jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, something simple but he still rocked the look

“So, what did you plan for us?”

“It’s a tour, first we are going to the park nearby to know each other and then we are doing my favorite thing, we’re eating pizza at the best place”

Louis smiled, those things sounded exciting, back in his old town he would go to parties just to please Harry.

“Ok, let’s go” Louis said

The 2 boys started to walk through the houses; the day was sunny but still fresh, a perfect day for a walk

“So, listen” Louis started to say “About the instagram thing…”

Niall laughed

“Oh yeah” he smiled at Louis “I thought we said no stalking”

Louis blushed

“Yeah, well it was an accident”

“Oh yeah, but still, that means you scrolled down all the way down”

Louis rolled his eyes knowing he was right

“Anyway, I liked a lot of pictures too so we’re even” Niall added “Now, let’s forget about it, and let’s talk, get to know each other”

“Ok” Louis wanted to know this guy “Tell me about you”

“Ok, so, I’m actually Irish, my family moved here when I was a child, I play football in my high school, I like food, exercise and I like to make new friends”

“Someone special in your life?”

Louis found himself asking it before realizing what he just said, he wondered if that sounded desperate, he tried to keep a serious expression

“Not now, but there is someone I like so I got my fingers crossed” He added laughing “Now you”

Louis took a deep breath

“I was born here in great Britain, I don’t play sports unless is football but I’m not good enough to like play on a team, I enjoy sports and music is so important in my life”

“Someone special in your life?” Niall asked mocking him

Louis took a second to think his answer, he thought about saying just no, but he found himself speaking

“No, but recently I confessed my feelings to someone I liked and it didn’t go well, like, catastrophic” he laughed with irony

Niall looked at him interested and surprised

“Someone from your hometown?” he asked

“Yeah, I guess moving came in a great timing”

“It was a he or a she?” Niall asked, but then he suddenly shook his head “Never mind, it’s not my business”

“It was a he” Louis answered immediately. He was nervous to see Niall’s reaction, he didn’t seem like the kind of homophobic guy but still. He stared at the blonde and for a brief second he could swore he saw him smile

“Well” Niall answered “He was an idiot if he rejected you”

 Louis laughed

“I keep telling myself that to see if I actually believe it someday. So, you’re okay with that?”

“With what? You liking boys?” Louis nodded “C’mon Louis, it’s 2016, and I’m not a conservative old lady. In fact, one of my teammates and one of my closest friends are a couple”

Louis felt relieved

“Good to know” he said

They walked around the park where they met talking about each other. Niall talked about his childhood and some funny stories and Louis told him some of his own too. After a while they sat on a bench and just continued talking until Niall’s stomach cried in agony

“Oh god” Louis laughed “That sound came from your stomach?”

“Yeah” Niall answered scratching his hair ashamed “I guess all this talking got me hungry”

“Let’s go get some pizza” Louis said standing up, the blonde following more excited than before

They walked a few blocks away from the park and stopped at a little place with a sigh “GINNO’SPOT” on neon lights, it was still early so the lights were off. A wide window showed a place with wood tables a bar and a few stalls with couches. Louis could see a few people inside and he could smell the food, his own stomach crying for food too.

“Let’s go in” Niall said opening the door for him. Louis stepped inside, a low but cool music filled the place.

He followed Niall to one of the stalls and sat right beside him, he could move a little bit and he would be touching him.

A black haired guy came with a few menus; he smiled as soon as he was Niall

“Hey Niall!” he said handing over the menus to both guys “good to see you”

“Hey Calum” he smiled back “How’s work going?”

“It’s good, each day I’m closer to getting the car”

Niall turned to Louis

“Calum it’s trying to save enough to buy himself a car because his parents said they would never buy him one” Louis laughed and turned to the boy “Oh right, my manners, Louis this is Calum Hood, Calum this is Louis Tomlinson, new in town and future classmate

“Nice to meet you” Louis said shaking the other boy hand “It’s a good plan, hope you get your car”

“Thanks, and it’s nice to meet you too”

“I’ll have the usual” Niall said handing the menus back “And two cokes”

“Right away” Calum said waling over to the kitchen

“What’s the usual?” Louis asked one Calum left

“Extra big pizza with extra cheese” Niall smiled “Hope it’s ok with you”

“It’s perfect” he answered “I like pizza with lots of cheese”

The next 20 minutes were great, they kept talking a lot, and Louis cracked laughing when he saw Niall’s face the second Calum came with the pizza

“Oh god” Niall said, his mouth open and almost dripping with saliva “It look glorious”

“It does” Louis said staring at the beautiful food in front of him

“Wait, before we devour it, let’s take a picture to document this moment” Niall said taking his phone out

“Sure” Louis took a slice and Niall did the same, they both hold the slices close to their faces and smiled, Niall took the picture and a second later he pushed a few buttons and saved his phone on his pocket

“Now, let’s eat!” he said happily as he started eating

**

Harry’s head finally stopped moving, he was on Ed’s couch waiting for him to come back with pizza for dinner. There was nothing good on tv so instead he opted to check his phone.

He opened instagram; he rolled down seeing pictures of his friends and some funny memes. For some reason, he felt curious and typed Louis user id, he looked at the picture he already seen before, he was about to leave the profile when a new picture popped out.

He touched it immediately.

@Niallhoran: Say cheese! :p @Lou_Tomlinson

It was a picture of Louis with some blonde guy, they were holding 2 slices of pizza and they seemed to be having fun.

For some unknown reason Harry felt anger build inside of him, he looked at the blonde guy again, and then turned his eyes to Louis. Fuck Louis and his new friend, if he was having fun so could he. He called a few people and invited them over to Ed’s house, not that he would have a problem with it. He walked over to the fridge and took a beer, if Louis was having fun, so would he.

**

The pink phone rang on the bed, the blonde girl threw her hand on it trying to answer while not ruining her nails, she almost dropped the polish flask when she managed to answer.

“This better be good, I almost ruin my nails for this”

“It is Becca” the other girl said “Listen, didn’t you say Niall didn’t go out with you because he felt kinda sick?”

“Yeah” Becca kept painting her nails with a bright red “What about it Jessica?”

“Well, don’t get mad” the girl said, she knew how angry Becca got sometimes “But I was with my mom on the mall and we passed Gino’s and well…I kinda saw Niall with a guy”

Becca suddenly stopped with her nail, she putted the flask away

“Jessica, this better be true” she paused “Otherwise ill make you run 10 laps tomorrow”

Jessica sighed

“It is!” the other girl said “they even uploaded a picture on insta! I asked Calum who he was and he said the boy’s name was Louis and he just moved here, and Niall didn't seem sick at all”

“Gotta go Jess”

“Are you mad at..” Becca hanged up before the girl could finish

She immediately got on instagram and went into Niall’s account. Her friend was right, there it was, a new picture of Niall and this guy. She looked at it, he looked happy and so did the other guy. Her hand turned into a fist as her frustration started to rise. This wasn’t supposed to happen, who was this guy anyway?

“Louis...” she said to herself, a devilish smile appeared “We will se if you’re still happy after I’m done with you”

She blocked her phone and threw it on the bed. This guy didn’t know who he was messing with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, looks like Louis just gained an enemy, what is Becca planning? who knows. And Harry, poor Harry, he just got replaced.   
> Hope you enjoy ed this chapter, leave some kudos and comments :) i like to answer all of them, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis goes to his new school  
> Harry realizes he misses his best friend

“I gotta say I almost forgot how it felt the first day of school, and it’s way more terrifying when you’re the new kid on school” Louis said taking a bite of his breakfast

“I know sweetie, but it will be great” His mom answered back just as excited for him “besides, you know Niall so you just have to stick with him”

“Just like a lost puppy on the street” he added, he took a last bite before getting up, he grabbed his blue backpack and walked to his mum “bye mom”

He kissed her on the cheek “Bye Louis, have a nice day” she answered back watching him leave “oh wait! I forgot the picture!” she said taking her camera

“Bye!” he said walking faster to the door and leaving her mom wishing to take the picture.

Louis walked down the streets, he saw a few people running and he could see on the other side of the road a few guys around his age.          He walked down to the bus station where Niall told him to wait for him.

A few guys and girls stood there, most of them hugging and some catching up, Louis awkwardly walked to the bench and sat alone far from everybody, he could see some of them were staring and whispering.

“is he that guy?.....” “The one who went with Niall?.....” “he looks shy….” “I bet he is a looser…”

Louis closed his eyes and looked at his phone, 8:50 am, Niall said the bus would be there at 9, he looked around waiting for him to appear, he wanted to see him and besides he wouldn’t be alone like a looser.

“Hey!” he heard someone yell, he and the others looked to the side and the people started to whisper when Niall came walking with a big smile and a messed up hair

“Why is he here?...” “he never takes the bus…” “he is supposed to be with Liam right?...”

“Hey you” Niall said when he stood in front of Louis “good morning everybody” he said to the others

A girl blushed hard and giggled a bit returning the greeting

“So, Louis, aren’t you excited for your first day?” Niall said sitting beside him

“I am, I think I’m gonna puke” he answered laughing a bit

“No need to be nervous” the blonde comforted him “You know me and I’ll introduce you to my friends, they are really nice”

“I hope so, I f they are like you then I don’t need to worry” Louis said, but inside he felt more nervous now, what if his friends didn’t like him? What if they told Niall to stop talking to him? He felt his heartbeat rise

“Earth to Louis” Niall said shaking a hand in front of his face

“I’m sorry what?”

“I asked, if you enjoyed our little trip yesterday” Niall said laughing

“Oh of course” he blushed a bit “it was really fun”

Niall looked at Louis, the blonde boy staring right into Louis’s eyes, he felt the urge to lean in and see them closer, to get lost in those eyes. The claxon of a bus rang across the corner and everybody got up.

Louis looked at Niall; he couldn’t believe someone could look so confident and happy. He was pretty sure he looked the opposite next to him.

The bus stopped and all the guys and girl went in. Niall got inside first with Louis right behind him, the bus was full with laughs and voices, he followed the blonde till they found a spot for both of them on the back, a guy with red hair smiled at Niall.

“Hey Horan! What are you doing here?” He said smiling cheerfully at him

“Hey Michael” Niall greeted back

“Liam’s car stopped working or something?” the red dyed haired boy asked, he glanced at Louis and waved his hand “Hey, who is this guy?”

“He is Louis Tomlinson” Niall answered before Louis could answer “he is new at school”

“I see” Michael looked at Louis “It’s nice to meet you, I’m sure you’ll do just great here”

“Nice to meet you too” Louis answered “And I hope so” the 3 guys laughed

They spent the whole way to high school talking and laughing, Michael told him about he and his hobby’s and about how he had a band called Bone Society.

“Why bone society?” Louis asked

“Well, it’s supposed to symbolize that the society is made of bone more than flesh, but the truth is we just couldn’t find an appropriate name” Michael said blushing a bit

“They change their name every week, last week they called themselves “Rock N Fries”” Niall said smiling

“Good name” Michael added “but it made us hungry and it had no sense”

15 minutes later the bus filled with students and Louis looked through the window watching the houses, trees and families around, this was so different, his hometown had small houses and a few big houses, this place looked more bigger with big houses everywhere and a lot of parks and places to have fun.

“We are here” he heard the driver yell stopping in front of a big building made or grey rock, it looked almost like a castle, big dark blue letters above big dark wood door “GREENFIELD HIGH SCHOOL, HOUSE OF THE KNIGHTS, 1978”

“Holy shit” Louis muttered, his mouth opened wide “this place looks like I castle, I can’t believe this is your school”

“Correction, our school, you’re a knight now” Niall added smiling

They followed the flow of students down the bus, Louis never felt so outsider on his whole life, all the people seemed like a movie star, in fact, the whole place looked like a freaking set of a movie.

“No way, this is fucking big” he said going in, the room was big, big just like the gym he had in his whole high school, the place had white and black marble floor, 2 pair of wood stairs on both sides followed by a group of dark blue lockers.

“Just chill, it’s just a normal place” Niall said waving at a few people

“Normal?” Louis asked surprised “this, this is so big, it’s like you took 10 of my old houses and build them together!”

“Okay, okay, if you think so I’ll let you be amazed, but, we need to go to orientation, you need to get your itinerary of classes”

Louis followed Niall on the halls, he felt the energy around him, everybody was happy, jumping or shining like the sun, this place was really different. He couldn’t keep his eyes quiet, every time he turned there was something new to see, a few posters of clubs, decoration, pictures of old students.

“Here we are, this is the line for orientation, he said stopping behind a guy and a girl talking happily, Louis looked at the line, it was around 20 people.

“So, what are the rules here?” Louis asked nervous “what should a new guy here know?”

“Mmmmmm ok” Niall clapped his hands “Never, never say color blue is ugly, that’s the school’s color so beware, don’t say football sucks, if you see a man with gray hair with old glasses and a wood ruler run, like run fast and far”

Louis laughed

“Why?”

“It’s the devil incarnate, the 4 plagues in one body, the god of apocalypse, the end of all of us, known here in this land as sub director Cowell” Niall leaned closer “he is the sub director but he thinks he is the absolute authority here, but he sucks on Ms. Stacey balls, she Is the real director”

“Why is he so scary?” Louis asked

“He is a heartless man, he speaks the truth in your face no matter if it would drive you to suicide, and some people say that he is a spirit bounded to this place that haunted the students since this place was founded”

“Great, you have a nice school, and you have your own ghost story” Louis said

“C’mon every school has a ghost story, what about your old school?”

“The only scary thing we had was the rumor that the mystery food was made of kids” Niall laughed he second he heard it

“OMG!” He said taking deep breaths “that’s so sick!”

“Whatever, it was just a rumor and it’s not like I’m there anyway”

Louis looked at the line and then at the people around him, reality hit him again, this was not his school, and for what it matters, his friends would still go on without him.

**

“Oh god when will this day end” Harry said on the hallways walking to his locker, he looked to the sides with his dark glasses on, he just realized he walked alone, Louis wasn’t there with him.

Last night after he saw that picture of him he threw a big party at Ed’s, his redhead friend got really mad at him but not that Harry cared at all. But when he woke up this morning he totally regretted doing it, this was his 1st class of the day and he spent most of it bored and with his head pounding.

Another thing he realized was that he forgot to tell his mum where he was the night before school started so he was also grounded. But the worst part of the day was that he realized how much he missed Louis.

 This morning when he waited to start classes he sat alone on a bench, Harry was popular, sure, but none of these people came to talk to him, and he didn’t feel comfortable with them as he did with Louis.

When he sat in class he didn’t turn his head to the sides, there was no one to laugh with. For the first time on his life he actually learned stuff.

He took his phone out, and dialed Louis’s number, his finger about to touch the Call button, but he couldn’t do it, how was his friend? It’s been so long since they last talked, he felt nostalgia hit him when he passed on Louis’s locker and saw a guy he never saw before.

“Maybe I should call him” He said to himself walking to his next class.

**

“Next!” the lady on the desk said watching the girl next to her go away, Niall walked and smiled bright at her “Oh Niall! How was summer honey?” she asked smiling

“It’s was fantastic Bertha, but I missed you” she blushed “anyway, I need my itinerary and also look the one for my friend over here” he said pointing at Louis

“Sure honey, what’s your name?”

“Louis Tomlinson” he answered a bit shy

“ok, she made a few clicks on her computer, here it is” Louis could hear the printer start to print 2 pages “this Is yours Niall” she handed him a paper “and this is yours” She said giving Louis a paper

He looked at it, a few classes he knew and a few other he didn’t recognize like EA.

“What is EA?” he asked looking at Niall and the lady

“Extra-curricular Activity, it could be a club or a sport” Niall answered

“Yeah, if you’re good at any sport you should apply to fill it, it’s necessary for you to graduate” Bertha added

“I’m not really good at sports” Louis said starting to feel nervous

“then you should apply for a club, sadly you have to wait for tomorrow till we post the club list” Bertha said “hope you have a good day, if you have any question come here, Next!” she said as Niall and Louis started to walk on the hallway.

“Ok, let me see yours” he said taking the paper from Louis hand “Oh well, we have a few classes together but your first class is Literature and mine is Math” Niall looked at the clock “oh god! And it’s almost time for mine to start, I would walk you to the classroom but I’m gonna be late, listen you just walk this way, and turn right, then right again and you’ll get there, got it?”

“Got it” Louis said repeating it a few times on his head “I think I should go too”

“Ok” Niall started to walk away but ran back to Louis “by the way look for me in the cafeteria, that way you could just skip the cliché of being the new guy”

“Thanks, I will” Louis watched Niall run away from him and he started to walk, again he got lost in the details of the place, and finally got lost.

 “Did he say right left? Or right right? Or was it left left, or left right?” He asked himself looking at the hallways in front of him; he didn’t want to be late for his first class.

“Hey you” A blonde girl say walking to him “you seem lost”

Louis blushed and scratched his hair

“Maybe” he tried to act confident “I’m new, here, Louis Tomlinson”

“Oh” the girl face lit up for a sec, a big smile spread on her lips “Louis, nice to meet you, I’m Becca”

“Nice to meet you to Becca” he read his paper “so, can you tell me how can I get to Ms Brown class of literature?”

She smiled “Of course! No need to ask, so, all you have to do is follow this path and turn left, then you take a stairs you will see on you left and you’ll see it right there”

“Thanks Becca” Louis said smiling as he walked, she seemed nice, he turned left and he saw the stairs she meant, he went up and saw a door right in front of him, well she said it was here so it had to be.

 He opened the door and found himself in an office, he saw a big desk and 4 bookshelves full of books, he saw a big black leather chair and a wood ruler in front, a piece of wood with black letters on it “S-I-M-O-N C-O-W-E-L-L” Oh shit!

Louis opened his eyes, this was not the classroom he was looking for, he turned quickly decided to go away when he crashed with a big man

“YOU?!?!?!” The man said, his face turning red, it didn’t take more than a glance for Louis to know that this man was Simon “WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY OFFICE!?!?”

“i-I WAS” Louis tried to answer, the screams that came out of this  man’s mouth were incredibly loud “I was looking for a classroom but someone gave me the wrong…”

“DON’T TRY IT!” Simon interrupted him “YOU TEENS THINK YOU CAN COME AN GIVE ME A PRANK OF THE FIRST DAY BUT NO!!! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! YOU USELESS PICE OF SH-“

“Mr. Cowell care to explain why I can hear your voice from 2 hallways away?” a female gentle voice asked, the color on the man’s face fade as quickly as it appeared

“Ms.Stacey” he said with a totally different voice “I found this kid here, and I’m pretty sure he did something in my office” he said dragging Louis in front of him, He stared at the lady in front, a woman around his 40’s with blond hair, she wore a black jacket and with a pencil skirt, she looked at him with a severe gaze.

“Is it true?” she said “tell me your name”

“I’m Louis Tomlinson” he answered in a low whisper “I wasn’t doing anything…”

“Tomlinson” she said looking at him like she was trying to figure out something, then a big smile showed “you’re the new guy that came from Doncaster?”

“Ye-yes” he said thankfully “I never wanted to come here, I got lost and someone gave me the wrong directions”

“Oh come on, you’re not gonna believe it right?” Simon said staring at him with anger

“I do believe him” the lady said “he seems scared, I can’t blame him, you can be pretty rough, welcome Louis, now let me take you to your classroom”

 Louis nodded and walked behind the woman, he turned his head just to see Simon was glaring angrily at him.

“I’m so sorry, I really didn’t want to go in” he said to the woman after they were gone walking around an empty hallway, he was sure everybody must be at their classes

“Don’t worry, to be honest I think someone played a joke on you” she said “just make sure to stay a bit away from him, he can get a bit intense” She stopped at a door a gave a few knocks, after they heard someone inside to come in she opened the door

“I’m sorry Ms. Brown, but there is a new student in your class, and I’m sorry he is late, it’s my fault” She motioned Louis to go inside, he walked and the second he stepped inside the classroom he could feel all the stares at him.

“Oh don’t worry, now, welcome to my class” Ms brown said, it was an adult woman, around her 50’s with brown hair with some stains of white on it. “Now Louis why don’t you introduce yourself and tell us a bit about you”

Damn, Louis thought, he always mocked the new kids when they did this kind of stuff, he never understood why they made people do this.

“Ok..” he looked at the door just when Ms.Stacey waved at him before leaving, then he looked at the whole class, around 60 eyes stared at him with interest, annoyance and curiosity. “I’m Louis Tomlinson, I’m from Doncaster and I just moved here”

“Ok, Louis, we’re glad to have you here, now, do you like to read?” Ms. Brown asked

“I guess” he answered

“Perfect, cause you’re gonna read a lot in this class”  she pointed at a desk on the back “sit over there with Mr. Malik”

Louis walked to the last rows of desk, they consisted of a big table with 2 chairs in pairs, He walked and he saw a guy with spiky black hair, the boy looked up when he saw Louis approaching but after a glance the boy looked down and kept drawing again

Louis sat next to him, he looked at him waiting for some comment but the boy was too focused on his drawing to pay attention. Ms.Brown started to talk about her vacations, something about her on Paris and how the culture made her rich of mind and body.

“Ok, now I want to hear about your vacation” she looked around the classroom, some people rolled their eyes other moved awkwardly on their seats

“Will, how about you, tell us what did you do” She said smiling at one boy on the second row, he wore a black t-shirt and turned his head when he heard his name

“oh, ah, I guess I could” he said “so, I didn’t actually do anything interesting, I spent most of my days here or in London with my family, I bought a lot of stuff with the money I saved and I spent a few days with my boyfriend” he said

“Fag” a few guys from behind laughed

“Jackson, Henry, we don’t judge people here” Ms.Brown said “how was it?”

“It was nice, I suppose, and don’t worry, to be honest I don’t care if they laugh, after all I suppose they spent their vacation smoking weed on the backyard trying to imagine how would it be to be with an actual girl instead of their own hand” he said with a bright smile

The classroom exploded with laughs with a few “oooohh” “ouch”

Ms. Brown stared at Will with widen eyes “Will! Don’t say that stuff!” everybody in the class laughed including Louis himself

“I’m sorry, I kinda lost it” Will turned and faced Jackson and Henry “You parents must be so proud” the 2 boys looked at him with fury but their cheeks were bright red

“O-ok” the woman said “let’s forget about it and continue, who comes next?”

A girl started to brag about how she and her family went to Miami to spend their vacation but Louis wasn’t listening he looked at Will, surprised to see how he stood up, Will turned his face to see Louis, they locked eyes for a sec and Will smiled before turning his attention back to the girl.

**

The 2nd class was just as boring as the first class, Harry sat on the classroom and did nothing more than pay attention to class and draw a few stuff on his notebook, he thought he was just writing some random stuff but suddenly  he found himself writing Louis all over the page.

When he left the classroom he took his phone out, this time really decided to call, but then he wondered if Louis might be in class, he started to write a text

_Harry: we need to talk, please call me when you’re free”_

He hit the send button and waited, 10 minutes passed but no answer, maybe he was busy.

He remembered the last time they talked, a feeling of guilt grew inside, he didn’t mean what he said back then, maybe a bit but he didn’t want to hurt Louis and he was pretty sure he did. He looked down to his feet, how was he going to repair this?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis meets the gang and learns a sad true

The whole class turned out to be more interesting that Louis thought it would be. Ms. Brown made the whole class interesting, and she spoke about stories with so much passion. When she stopped talking Louis took the chance to look around, trying to see the faces of his new classmates.

He looked around, more boys than girls. He stared at the two guys who mocked the boy, they stared at him with anger, Louis turned his eyes to Will, he seemed to be paying total attention to the class, he played with his glasses while hi bit his thumb, he looked kinda cute, for a moment it seemed like he knew him from somewhere, he tried to figure out and then it came to him.

The picture on Niall’s instagram, one of the boys in the picture, he remembered he was the only one that didn’t wear a football jacket, and he could see from here that he didn’t seem the kind of guy that played sports but still looked fit. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some jeans, Louis thought he looked like the kind of guy who doesn’t talk too much, which seemed weird since he was part of Niall’s group, or at least that what it seemed on the picture.

Louis turned his face to the left just to see the guy sitting next to him; he only knew his last name was Malik. Louis realized this guy didn’t turn his face up from his notebook, he didn’t even try to dissimulate the fact that he wasn’t paying attention. Louis moved a bit closer, he saw this guy drawing on his notebook, it was a black and white draw, it looked like a group or roses and a snake coming out of them, Louis stared impressed to see all the details, this guy was really talented.

“Can I help you with something?” He said, the boy turned after he felt the boy next to him staring, his voice sounding more annoyed than helpful.

“O-oh, I..” Louis said blushing, he didn’t want to bother him, when he turned to face the boy he could catch a glance of his neck where Louis could see a bit of ink, a tattoo, the black haired boy looked at Louis and then covered his neck with his sweater “I’m Louis” he said smiling trying to introduce himself

“Yeah, I know, I was here when you introduced yourself” he rolled his eyes, Louis felt a pinch of annoyance but decided to keep trying

“Right” he looked at the drawing “you’re good, it looks really good actually”

Zayn smiled “thanks, but just a little tip” he leaned closer to Louis “if I wanted people to see my draws, I would do a show, so mind your own business”

He went back to his position and started to draw again

Louis stared at him, still shocked, what was this guy problem? He wanted to slap him in the face but instead decided to turn back his attention to class. When he turned his head he realized Will was staring at him, they locked eyes, Louis could see the other boy studying him, Will smiled and turned his face.

Louis looked at him before doing the same thing. For 45 minutes Louis heard Ms. Brown talk about some writers and books until the bell rang. Louis looked everybody start to talk and get up their chairs, look took his stuff and started to walk but he stopped when he heard his name

“Please come here, I would like to talk” Ms. Brown said, Louis nodded and walked over to her desk “so, how did I do it? Did you enjoy your first class?”

“it was great” he answered “I never thought someone would make this signature interesting”

She laughed “thank, did you have trouble in you old school with this?”

Louis rolled his eyes smiling “You have no idea, my old literature teacher was an old man who never did anything more than talking in a low slow voice” both laughed

“Sounds awful, but I’m glad you enjoyed this class, anyway, you should get going, make sure to read for the next class”

Louis waved goodbye and walked down to the halls where a massive amount of students walked, the whole place filled with sounds of screams, voices and laughs. He looked around seeing the whole group of friends laughing, for a minute he forgot he was an outsider, he looked at his itinerary, this was breakfast break, he walked around looking for the cafeteria, too scared to ask someone and maybe become a victim of bullying.

He went to the bathroom, deciding to take a quick leak, he stopped on the door when he saw the 2 guys from before facing Will who was cornered, he looked at the guys with no fear at all, more like indifference

“You think you were going to get away with that little show you made in class?” one fo them said

Will rolled his eyes “Maybe, but I knew yo guys were going to do something” Will looked at both of them smiling “so, are you guys gonna punch me like the movies? Or maybe sink my head in the toilet?”

“Listen you faggot, you’re gonna shut your mouth while we beat the hell out of you, we don’t care if your stupid boyfriend finds out”

Will swallowed hard, Louis could see the boy was a bit nervous but still trying to keep composture “go ahead, not the first time it happens” he said, both guys started to walk to him and then Louis decided it was time to step in

“What’s going on here?” he asked walking to them, the 2 guys turned with surprised faces, Will looked relieved staring at Louis

“You said you closed the door!” one of them said

“I-I thought I did!” the other answered, they turned to Will “this is not over” they walked to the door crashing with Louis shoulders before going out.

Will let out the air he had been holding, he closed his eyes and ran a hand on his hair “Wow, that was really close”

Louis walked closer to him “Are you ok?”

Will looked up “yeah, don’t worry, they bullied me since I was a kid so it’s not like it’s the first time”

“I was surprised to see they left, I’m not scary at all”

“You were here, that means that if I want we could go to the principal and tell her that they almost beat the crap out of me, and you would be like a witness” he said cleaning his glasses

“Oh, well thank god I’m here” Louis laughed “I’m Louis Tomlinson”

“Nice to meet you” the brown haired boy said “I’m Will Harrison”  they shook hands “how it’s your first day going?”

“All good, till now, but I don’t even know where the cafeteria is”

Will laughed “Such a newbie, c’mon I’m going there too” they walked out of the bathroom and slowly waked on the hallways

“Can I ask you something?” Louis said, the other boy nodded “Do you happen to be friends with Niall Horan?”

Will turned smiling “Niall, of course, we know each other since we were kids, he blushed a hint of red in both cheeks “besides everybody is friends with Niall here”

Louis nodded, feeling stupid for asking

“Can I confess you something?” Will started to say “I kinda knew who you are, from Niall’s instagram, he uploaded this picture with you”

Louis blushed remembering the day and how great it was, he totally forgot about it, if Niall was as popular as he thought maybe everybody knew who Louis Tomlinson was

“Oh, right, I forgot” both laughed, they turned to the main hall and they walked across 2 big door to a big room filled with lots of tables, the echoes of voices filling it, Louis looked around it, every group sat where they were supposed to.

“Here we are” Will said “welcome to the place were social classes rule above friends and kindness” they walked, passing across the kitchen, Louis could smell pancakes being made “ok, so something you must know, breakfast here are the best, but, lunch you should always try to bring your own” he took 2 trails handing one over to Louis who took it

“I don’t have any money to pay this” he said ashamed, Will turned and laughed

“Oh you don’t know?” he grabbed a plate giving one to Louis “this is for free” Louis smiled, this place was so different from his old high school. The food were was just amazing, everything seemed to be taken out from a cooking program, everything looked and smelled delicious, he took a few pancakes with some fruit, Will opted for a sandwich with some eggs and juice

They stopped looking for a table , Louis didn’t know if he was supposed to sit with this guy, he wished Niall was here, he didn’t say a thing waiting for Will to say or do something

“Mmmm the place is filled” he looked around and smiled when he saw a hand wave from afar “oh there!” he started walking and turned when Louis didn’t follow

“Are you coming or what?” he asked,

“Well, Niall told me to sit with him…”

“Then come, we always sit together” Will smiled and moved his head, Louis not convinced walked behind the other guy across the tables. He visualized a table with one girl with bright brown hair and a big guy with short brown hair laughing together.

Louis also recognized them from the picture, she was a cheerleader and he was a player as far as he knew. He took a deep breath once they got closer and smiled trying to be confident

“How’s the power couple?” Will asked sitting in front of them

“Shut up William” she said, and the guy just smiled kissing her on the cheek

Will looked at Louis and motioned him to sit beside him, Louis slowly walked and smiled at them

“Guys, this is Louis Tomlinson” Will said, Louis smiled sitting beside him, the couple in front smiled back “Louis, meet the power couple of the high school, my older sister for 1 minute Allison and his boyfriend Liam Payne”

“Nice to meet you” Allison said, Louis could see the resemblance between the brothers, they both had brown hair with blue eyes, he hair was long a bit brighter than his but anyone could totally see they were brothers.

“What’s up” Liam said nodding at Louis, he had short brown hair and smiled, in other circumstances maybe Louis would find him attractive but he was really into him.

“It’s a pleasure” Louis answered still insecure

“So, you’re the guy who went out with Niall yesterday to eat pizza right?” Liam asked, Allison turned and looked at him with big eyes almost like trying to tell him to shut up

Louis smiled awkwardly, did everyone see that picture?

“Sorry” Allison said “he is just like that, asking anything that comes to his mind”

Liam turned “Well that didn’t seem to bother you when I asked you out” Will laughed a lot while Allison blushed and you could see her get a bit mad

“You have to admit that he totally won” Will said taking a bite on his sandwich, Louis felt a bit more comfortable, realizing this people was nice

“Shut up” she said shooting a piece of orange to his brother

Louis laughed with Liam as the twins started to fight with each other, then Louis saw a tall guy with light brown hair walk to the table, when he was close enough he saw he had a piercing on his bottom lip, in fact he was really handsome.

 “Hey everybody” he said smiling at the table, his eyes stopping more than 1 sec at Louis and the looking down at Will, his smile getting bigger. Allison and Liam greeted the hello but Will stayed there without even turning around “Hello Will”

Will turned, his smile almost as big as his, he got up and hugged the guy

“Luke!” he said “I missed you so much!” Allison and Liam laughed, Louis staring at the scene not really sure about what to do

Allison looked at Louis “They are so dramatic, they saw each other this morning” Louis laughed

“But it felt like ages” the guy said. Luke sat on Will’s left still smiling; he looked at Louis “Hello”

“Hi” Louis said waving his hand

“Oh right” Will said, his indifference aptitude replaced with this smile “Luke this is Louis Tomlinson, new in this place. Louis this is Luke Hemmings my boyfriend”

 Louis smiled nice to meet you!” he felt jealous of Will, this guy was really handsome, then Louis realized he was also one of the guys on the picture

“The pleasure is mine” he said “it’s nice to meet the guy who went to eat pizza with Niall”

Louis blushed, Will rolled his eyes, Luke threw an arm around his shoulders holding him closer

“God can we just forget about the picture” Will said “yes he Is, but please, we already brought that up”

Luke looked at his boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss on the lips “Sorry love, I didn’t know” Will turned his face, his cheeks all red still not used to being called like that

“First rule; what happens here, everybody knows it, it’s almost like everyone is gossip girl” Allison said “Keep that in mind”

“Anyway, where is Niall?” Liam asked

“He had math” Louis said, everybody turned to see him

“Poor” the girl said “he hates math”

“Who doesn’t to be honest” Luke said “but I like it, cause if it’s not for math i wouldn’t be with you” he said getting closer to Will

“How so?” Louis asked “If I can ask of course” he added realizing the question was a bit too personal

Will laughed “Don’t worry, you’re already part of the group so feel free to ask” He turned to see Luke “We already knew each other since we were kids, but this guy over here was about to reprove math, he had no hope but thank god the teacher assigned him for a tutor, and it turned out to be me”

Liam and Allison made a few “Awwww’s”

Luke continued to tell the story “then when I realized my tutor turned out to be this cute guy, I just had to ask him out”

“Guys that’s so cute” Louis said

“Yeah well, I didn’t accept at first” Will added

“He’s right, it took me a lot of pizza and late night talks to get to his heart”

“What heart?” Allison asked and everybody laughed

Then Louis saw him, going inside the cafeteria, a blonde guy walked fast to the table, his eyes filled with worry, he ran to the table

“GU..GUYS” Niall said out of breath “HA..HAVE..YOU….AGHHHH” he tried to talk taking deep breaths

“Breathe Niall” Will said, the girl handed him a bottle of water, he drank all the liquid and slammed the bottle on the table

“Feewwww” he said, a smile on his face “thanks, Will, you had Literature, have you seen this guy, short, really cute, big butt, his name is Louis and…”

Everyone on the table laughed

“Niall I knew you were clumsy, but c’mon how clumsy do you have to be so you don’t see Louis is sitting right over there?” he said turning along with everybody

Louis smiled, blushed from all the things Niall said, Niall blushed as well

“Oh! Louis, there, there you are, you, amm what, I just said, well you see” Niall tried to fix “there you are! You met the gang”

“Yeah he is part of us now” Liam said dragging Louis by his shoulder. Niall walked and sat beside to Louis, their legs touching

“Ok Louis this is Will, Allison, Lu..” Will interrupted Niall

“You’re a little too late for introductions” Niall laughed

“I guess you’re right “he said scratching his hair “well, how was your first day so far?”

Louis opened his mouth to answer but he was interrupted by 2 girls

“Hey guys!” a girl with platinum blonde hair said, she was waving her hand smiling at all of them, she walked hugging everyone in the table

“Hey Jessica” Allison said after hugging her

“Oh” she stopped suddenly before she hugged Louis “I’m Jessica Brooks, nice to meet you!”

The girl was really cheerful, her green eyes shining “hey, I’m Louis. Nice to meet you”

Then Louis saw the other girl, a blonde girl whom he already knew, from this morning, and then he realized he also saw her in the picture.

“Hello” she said, staring right at Louis before turning her eyes to everyone

“Hi Becca” Niall said, she smiled at him, everyone smiled back “Louis this is..”

“We already know” she interrupted, smiling at Louis, everyone looked from Louis to Becca not knowing what she meant

“Right , we met this morning”  Louis assured” He saw his now empty trail “I’ll go leave this”

“Oh we should grab breakfast too!” Jessica said standing up

“Right, we’ll be back” Becca said walking with Jessica to get the food

Louis walked behind them, he looked at them, did she know who he was? And more important, did she give him the wrong indications?

He went to leave the trail, then he saw a few pieces of fruit and decided to take one, after he took it he turned to go back but he found Becca instead

“Hi, now let’s introduce ourselves formally, I’m Rebecca Winters, but call me Becca” she said smiling “How was your first day so long?”

Louis looked at her, intrigued, did she asked that on purpose

“Well, actually you kinda gave me the wrong directions” he said, trying not to acuse her directly

“Oh god” she said surprised, she closed her eyes and blushed “I’m so sorry, I didn’t, I really thought I gave you the right one!” she said “this place is so big, sometimes I even get lost here”

“Yeah I guess it happens” Louis said laughing deciding that maybe it was indeed an accident “don’t worry, I made it anyway”

“Good” she said “Niall will think I’m so clumsy, and it’s not true because he is the clumsy one in our relation”

Louis eyes opened in shock, a bit ache on his chest, relation, the word rolling on his mind.

“Oh, you are dating?”

She blushed and laughed a bit “Well, it’s not really official yet, but we do like each other for so long and he is so shy to ask, but yeah, we do”

Louis faked a smile, more like it came to his face automatically “oh good, you..you guys do a great couple”

“Thanks, now let’s go back Louis” Louis walked with her to the table, she quickly sat beside Niall right were Louis was, so he sat on Will’s side between him and Jessica

“So, Louis, where are you from?” Jessica asked

“I’m form Doncaster” he said trying to focus on only eating his fruit, he looked at Becca and Niall, of course they were dating, a guy like Niall, then he remembered what he said, she was the one he liked.

Jessica gagged with a piece of fruit, after she swallowed she turned to see Becca “Oh becks don’t you have a cousin there?”

“Right” she said, smiling, getting closer to Niall “Do you happen to know Tabitha Johnson?”

Louis felt his stomach push the food up almost making Louis vomit, he was sure he lost all the color on his face cause he almost fainted

“Oh, yeah, Tabitha, we studied on the same place” he said trying to sound all right

“I see” Becca said

After that the conversation flowed pretty easy, they started to talk about the place and which things Louis should know about the teachers and secrets around the place, he laughed and everyone seemed to get along with him and vice versa, he glared at Niall a few times, still feeling like an idiot from mixing the signals. Niall smiled at Louis but Louis looked away.

 Luke made a joke and everyone laughed but then Niall felt his phone buzz on his pocket

 _1 NEW TEXT!_ Louis opened it

_Harry: we need to talk, please call me when you’re free_

Louis read the text a few times, just what he needed, he blocked his phone again and decided this was not the moment to talk with him, instead he decided to call him later. He joined the conversation again just in time to hear Will and Allison fight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave some kudos and comments, i like to answer you guys, and thanks for the kudos, i just realized i reached more than 50 kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis deals with his new feelings  
> Harry starts to work things out  
> FIRST LOUIS/NIALL scene! (no sex, at least not yet)

For the first time after Harry found out Louis moved out, he felt the weight of not being with his best friend.

He sat on a table with a few of his “friends”, most of them guys from the football team. After he picked a trail for his breakfast he felt nervous when he actually thought who he was supposed to sit with.  He knew all these people, but not really, he knew their names, and yeah they went out to parties or hanged on classrooms but apart from the names and a few gossips he didn’t knew them at all.

And another thing that made it worse was the fact that he dated a lot of the girls here. The guys on the table laughed hard at some joke that of course, Harry didn’t get but laughed trying to look like he was part of it. The day was horrible, after he sent that text to Louis he expected an immediate answer, he waited and waited but there was no answer.

His brain was not in the helping mood either, the only thing he could think about was the night Louis told him he had feelings, and how Harry told him Louis feelings didn’t matter at all. His ands clenched into a fist, his eyes shutting down closed as he felt angry with himself, he was a total jackass.

Besides, Louis was not the only one angry at him, after he saw Louis’s picture with that blonde idiot he invited almost everybody to Ed’s place and obviously the place became a total mess. Ed yelled at him after he got home with pizza expecting his friend on the couch and not his friend and a girl and 100 people there at his place.  Harry felt bad when he had to leave this morning to go to school and Ed was mad because he had to clean all by himself before their parents got back home.

“Hey Harry” one of the lads said “wanna come over to Jen’s party tonight?”

“I heard it’s gonna be all filled with girls so we can give them a quick ride” another added as everyone laughed

Harry smiled pretending to considerate it “wow, I would love to but I already have plans” he stood up, his breakfast still intact “gotta go”

He walked without saying goodbye, and he was sure the guys wouldn’t really miss him. Looking at his phone he decided he wasn’t going to do anything here, and it was the first day so nothing really happened, he walked to the parking lot getting inside his car. He looked at the passenger seat, the memory of Louis still there; he slammed the driving wheel 3 times trying to take out all the anger inside him.

On the ride home Harry remembered that he didn’t even tell his mom where he was last night. After parking his car at his place he took a deep breath knowing that his mom was going to make a big deal out of it. Getting inside the house trying not to make big noises so he wouldn’t alert his mom or her sister he was pleases to see no one seemed to be at home.

“You really thought you would just sneak in without me realizing it?” he heard a female voice come from the stairs “you know I’m the master when it comes to that”

Harry closed his eyes defeated and turned his face to see his big sister Gemma come down the stairs. She wore her regular pajama pants with a comfy pink sweater she bought long time ago, one of her hands was busy with a spoon full of Ice cream chocolate holding the Ice cream with the other.

“Well, I actually hopped you left already” he answered “aren’t you supposed to be in college?”

“Aren’t you supposed to sleep here? Aren’t you supposed to be at school? Cause maybe I’m wrong but you’re supposed to come back in….6 hours” she snapped back looking at a clock on the wall “besides, you know I start classes in one month”

She walked down the stair eating ice cream, she sat on the couch motioning at Harry to come sit, his brother obeyed knowing that If he refused she would start a fight she would win

“Mom was worried, I told her you were going to sleep at Louis’s and go to school with him” Gemma said, not aware Louis left, gossip was a thing between teens, but he wasn’t surprised that his mom or his sister didn’t know Louis’s moved.

“Ha, right” he answered, he pictured his first day way different than this.

“Harry, we aren’t stupid, you’ve been acting weird these last days, I mean you’re crazy but not this kind” she asked concerned about his little brother

Harry took a deep breath, he knew his sister would know if he lied, like she said she was the one that taught Harry all he knew about lying and sneaking out

“Louis…” he looked down at his hands “he moved away, like 3 days ago”

Gemma moved on the couch, her eyes wide open, the spoon of ice cream stopping right on the way

“oh, harry, that’s…wow I’m sorry” she said, she met Louis long time ago, they didn’t talk to often but she actually got attached to him, a few memories came back to his mind

“Yeah, mom doesn’t know either, in fact no one knew, but the thing is more complicated than that”

“How so?”

“Well you see, the night before he moved away, we kinda went to this party and he acted strange and after I asked him why it was he kinda…told me he felt something for me” he said looking down waiting for one of Gemma’s exaggerated reactions, but all he got in response was silent.

He looked up to see his sister staring back at him, almost like waiting for him to finish the story and not shocked at the new information reveled

“Why aren’t you screaming like you do when you find out something?” he asked, she laughed looking at him in a sympathetic way

“Harry, we kinda knew”

“What?”

“Mom and I, and I think anyone who knows you guys well also see that Louis kinda had feelings for you” she answered, his brother looking down at the floor shocked, was he so blind he couldn’t see what everybody saw?

“You? mom? What?” he asked his head feeling dizzy still not believing this was happening

“It was kinda obvious, and to be honest I actually thought you felt the same way”

Harry blushed, a strange feeling taking over his stomach, Gemma laughed when she saw his face go ruby

“I-I..fuck I screw it up” he found himself struggling with words, tears about to burst from his eyes, last few days he got drunk trying to not to deal what often came to his mind.

For some reason after Louis told him how he felt that night he felt shocked, confused, but also relieved.  Something no one knew was the fact that from the last few months he kinda got closer to Louis, and Harry could see how feelings started to grow for the younger boy, but he never wanted to accept it, maybe those feelings were always there, maybe he didn’t want to deal with them. He bit his lip, he struggled with these ideas the last weeks of summer when he couldn’t sleep.  

“Harry” she took a deep breath and asked what no one was able to do before “do you like Louis?”

**

Breakfast went from totally fun to kinda fun, the guys fooled around with each other supporting Will and Allison who fought 5 times in the few minutes that passed for different reasons. But Louis’s mind always went back to that freaking text he got.

“So, in conclusion you’re wrong and I’m right” Will said before turning to Louis, his sister about to bark something out but he talked “Louis which is your next class?”

He looked down before answering “I have…Biology with Mr. Branson”

Niall and Will smiled as Becca squeezed her fork on her hand “Great! I have it too”

“Me too!” Niall added joyfully but Louis didn’t turn to see him which bothered the blonde boy

“So do I” Becca said after relaxing, her voice hiding the annoyance.

“Great, we should all go together” Will said, before poking his tongue out to his sister.

Louis didn’t focus, he was glad he could see some familiar faces likes Will, but at the same time he felt bugged having to see Niall and Becca together, he hoped he could avoid it.

Will stood up, Luke stood up right after him, and they stared at each other before Will leaned closer and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Luke smiled his eyes closed enjoying the way his boyfriend lip’s always seemed to fit his perfectly.

“Get a room” Allison said, the place was kinda empty after they started talking, she thanked god they were far from the other tables and no one was paying attention to them. Louis turned to see her and nodded.

“Right, sorry. Let’s go Louis, we don’t want to be late” the boy said trying not to look at Luke who looked at him knowing that he wanted more than just one little kiss, Louis stood up saying goodbye to Liam, Jessica and Allison. Niall tried to stay up too but Becca grabbed his hand dragging him back to his seat.

“Wait, Niall I actually need you to come with me to do something in the direction” the blonde said staring at him, he looked hesitating looking at Will and Louis who waited to see if he would come along.

“Can’t you tell Jessica to go with you?” Will asked, Becca turning to him and giving his a little bad look

“No, because…she has class to go to talk with coach Adams and I don’t want her to be late”

Jessica looked up, staring confused at her friend

“Coach Adams? and what do I have to-“ she almost yelled when she saw Becca turn her face quickly, her stare almost able to crush steel “Oh right! I forgot!” she fixed getting up too “gotta go, see you guys!” she said before walking fast outside the place.

“So” Becca continued, still gripping on Niall’s hand “will you come with me?”

Niall looked at Louis who quickly turned away, and sat down “I guess I will”

“Ok” Will said staring suspiciously at Becca, he rolled his eyes “I guess we will see you guys then”

He said before leaving Louis walking right next to him feeling the stares. After they went out the cafeteria Louis asked something that was bugging him

“Niall and Becca are really close, right?”

Will turned, surprised at the question “Yeah, like you might have seen we all grew up together, so we know for a really long time” he said knowing Rebecca’s true nature. “I don’t like to talk shit about her but I can’t stand her”

“Yeah, you’re not to discreet about it” Louis laughing

 “Oh really?, talking about discretion you should try to hide better those feelings for Niall” he said to Louis who blushed harder

“I don’t know what you mean” he said, they got inside a classroom, exactly the same as the one before except for a plastic skeleton on a corner and a desk full of glasses with animals and some posters with the human anatomy. Louis sat in one of the front desk seeing a few others students go inside too

“C’mon, I recognize my kind when I see it, and I saw the way you blushed when Niall got there and how you see him” Will aid smiling taking the seat next to him on the same table

“Fine, I’m gay, not the biggest secret in the world, and what If I like him” Louis said “If it was true, which is not, it’s not like it’s possible that he could feel something for me”

Will looked at him curious about to ask what he meant before the teacher; an old man from his 50’s almost bold and a bit fat came inside with Niall and Becca following right after. They came in looking around, Niall’s eyes staring at Louis after he found him looking away; Louis didn’t keep the gaze turning down.

“We can sit there!” she said pulling Niall to the desk right next to Louis, they sat and Becca started to whisper Niall about something as the teacher started to write something up on the board. He could feel the hard stare of Niall on his side, he turned to see the blonde looking at him confused, but also concerned.

He turned to face the board decided to pay attention.

**

Harry froze when he heard the question, he didn’t move an inch of his body and he was sure his intern organs stopped working too. Gemma stared at him with intensity trying to read any signal. Harry shook his head quickly faking a laugh.

“Gemma you know I’m not gay”

“That’s not what I asked” she snapped quickly “And you still haven’t answered”

Harry swallowed hard, his mouth dry and his palms started to sweat, he could feel his heartbeat hard on his chest.

“I-“ he looked away

“Look at me” she said, his brother facing her again “so?”

“I don’t know” Harry finally confessed feeling like a helpless kid who just lost the last thing he could hold onto.

 Gemma smiled feeling a bit sorry for his brother putting the ice cream on a table close. She moved closer to his brother, holding his hands “Tell me harry, I’m your sister, I won’t judge you, I want to help you”

Harry couldn’t look up, instead he opted to continue without looking at her sister’s eyes

“Gemma is just…I always liked Louis, as a friend, you and everybody knows that we are really good friends. But, to be honest, this last month’s I kinda didn’t feel the same when I went out with girls. It didn’t feel the same, and I enjoyed being with Louis, I enjoyed seeing him, talking to him, listening to him, and then I kinda started to think that maybe I started to develop feelings for him, but actually it’s like the feeling it’s always been there”

Gemma stared at his brother who always acted confident, but right now he looked so shy. She couldn’t know how he felt exactly, but she knew what he meant.

“Then I don’t understand what happened” she said still trying to figure out all on her mind

“Oh Gemma, I, that night, when he told me that I just didn’t know what to say, I was so shocked and I was struggling with all these stuff inside, I just didn’t answer, then he just assumed that I didn’t like him back and he got mad but I should have done something” Harry said, tears starting to roll down his cheeks, Gemma’s heart crashing, she never saw his brother like this “I should have corrected him but I didn’t, I chickened out, I felt too much pressure and I just left, I came home and I didn’t say anything to him”

“Harry you didn’t screw it up, I mean you still can tell him, it’s not like you guys don’t talk”

Harry’s whimpers got harder as he laugh with irony “that’ not all” he said before telling her sister all that happened, about how Louis didn’t tell him about him moving out, about all those mean stuff he said to him on the phone and everything that happened these days.

When he was done he was crying harder feeling like the worst person in the world, then he felt his sister hug him letting him cry on her shoulder

“Harry, god, look” she tried to say “it’s all gonna be ok, I know Louis, he will answer you back, he is that way, but understand him, he is hurt a lot, so just give him time” she took a few deeps breaths to help his brother

“I don’t know, I screw it up, big time” he said looking up at her, his tears dry

“Well, all you have to do with Louis is wait, ok?” he nodded “but right now, you have to fix all up, starting with Ed, you sure acted like an idiot with him” Harry nodded

“I know” he said drying his tears with the back of his hands

“But first, eat some” she said handing his brother the ice cream “it’s not the solution but it helps”

**

After Biology, Louis had to go through Math and History. It was after the bell rang he actually felt relieved to see it was all for today

“God finally” Will said stretching “I can’t believe it’s finally over” he said, it was a pleasant surprise that after they compared itineraries they had the same, and it was way more pleasant that he didn’t have to see Niall and Becca after Biology, but he did in fact had more classes with them the other days.

“Yeah, I’m so tired” he said feeling exhausted

“Hey Louis, are you leaving already? I know what I just said but there is football practice every afternoon and I always go see Luke, Niall, Liam will be there too and my sister, Jessica and Becca are there too since cheerleaders practice there”

Louis felt tempted, he and Will got along fast but he didn’t want to feed the feeling he already had to throw away

“Maybe another time, I wanna go” he answered

“It’s ok, see you tomorrow. Oh and remember to get here early so you can choose the club you want”

“Right, see you tomorrow” Louis said going out, he felt confused where to go first and how he could get home so he opted to spend the few money he had to pay a cab back home.

He got inside, the place silent, a pink note on the fridge

_“Going to work late today so I can catch up with everything. Left some money for food but if you want prepare something, love you!” –Mom_

Louis looked at the note and went get upstairs to his room. His body feeling heavy and his mind almost about to crash, he jumped on the bed, his face and body becoming one with the soft cushion and sheets, he looked at his window, the sun illuminating the room and before he knew it he was asleep.

**

Harry waited at the front door with a six pack of beers and a bag with Ed’s favorite hamburger. He rang the bell waiting for someone to open up, he looked the garage to see if Ed’s parent were home and he was both relieved and please they weren’t.

The front door opened revealing Ed with his comfortable pajamas, his hair all messed up and bags under his eyes, Harry was sure he didn’t sleep cleaning all up before his parents showed up.

“Hey Ed look I’m so” he stopped when the door slammed right in front of him, the wind sending some of his hair back, he took a deep breath before ringing the bell again

“What?!” Ed said, he was angry and he didn’t want to see him, Harry acted like a selfish brat and he wasn’t his dad to clean up all his mess

“Look, I have beers and food, I want to talk please” he said, Ed look at the beers, then at the food and looked at Harry before moving aside

“5 minutes, then you leave before I kill you” Harry stepped in going to the kitchen, taking two beers and handing one of them with a burger to his friend

“Look, I’m sorry, I know I’ve been acting like a piece of shit with you, you’re my friend and I know it was my bad, so I’m sorry” he said, Ed looked at him before smiling

“Don’t worry styles, but please, don’t do it again, I’m tired of taking care of you” he said eating, both lads laughed “but I still wonder why you acting this way”

Harry took a deep breath and just like he did with Gemma (but without the tears) he told everything to Ed. The redhead didn’t say anything until Harry finished.

“I gotta say, Gemma was right, i also knew there was something between you and Louis”

“I might have to go to the doctor cause it seems like I’m the only one who didn’t see it”

“Well, not your fault, you are kinda blind when it comes to other people feelings” Ed threw the paper of his burger on the trash “so, what are you gonna do now?”

Harry smiled with determination “I’m gonna fix this, all of this, I know Gemma said I should give Louis time but this can’t wait. I’m gonna go visit Louis”

“And?” end asked still not convinced with this plan

Harry said smiling feeling brave and confident; this was the only way to work things out. “I’m gonna tell him how I feel”

**

Louis woke up when he heard the doorbell, he looked at his room, it was dark, the sunlight gone already, he rubbed his eyes before the doorbell sounded again. He walked down turning all the lights on, he stopped on the door and opened to find Niall smiling shyly at him. He wore the football jersey and he looked red almost like he was tired.

“Hey” Louis said, surprised to see him

“Hey” Niall said, his hands shaking from the cold “I just wanted to check how you were, you left and I was worried because I didn’t tell you how to come back, I would have come back home with you but I had practice”

“I took a cab, and don’t worry, I’m safe and sound”

The both stayed quiet for a moment, no one saying anything until Niall broke the silence

“Are you ok?” he asked “I mean, is everything ok? With you and me”

Louis almost melted when he heard him refer to both of them. Trying to keep composure and remembering to be discreet he answered

“Yeah, why not?”

“It’s just that, on breakfast and after it you acted almost like ignoring me”

It took Louis a lot of effort not to melt right there, Niall looked at him with those innocent blue eyes, he could see he was truly worried.

“I..well” Louis took a deep breath, decided not to keep his feelings hidden just like he did with Harry “You see, I actually thought you liked me, I kinda like you, and well yesterday when we went to the pizza I actually enjoyed being with you but I’m not sure at all If it’s was a date and today I found out you’re not into guys so it got me confused cause I’ve been getting this mixed signals and I just don’t know…”

Niall didn’t answer, he just stared right into Louis eyes, it all happened so fast that Louis didn’t see when the blonde guy came closer and locked their lips together. It felt strange at first, Louis was surprised but he gave away when Niall grabbed him by his hips bringing him closer, it was a small kiss, without tongue but still made Louis see starts for a second.

After they broke the kiss Louis looked at Niall who stared at him smiling, his cheeks red and he was pretty sure he looked the same

“Who said I was not interested in boys?” Niall asked, a wicked smile on his face

“I..wanna come in?” Louis said “we can order some pizza, and maybe talk” Niall smiled back

“I would love to” Niall said going in when Louis moved and grabbing his hand when Louis closed the door and both walked to the living room

 

 

**

-Hello I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I decided to update it right away cause I’m really excited to see how you guys react. Things are about to get messy, what will harry do if he finds out Louis has a new boy on his life? And I’m also sure that Becca won’t be happy…we will see how this goes. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis and Harry talk after a few days  
> Everyone talks about the new boy in town  
> Louis realizes Becca might be harder to avoid

“Ok, alright, thanks” Louis said hanging the phone, he turned brushing a finger on his lips; he looked at the living room where Niall waited. He liked the kiss, maybe just a bit, but as soon as their lips met Harry appeared on his mind.

He didn’t know why but after the kiss all the things about Harry came down to him, all the memories and stuff they did together played constantly on his head. He didn’t even know why, they were never a thing, and that, for Louis at least, it was what made it all worse.

“The pizza’s on the way” he said finally walking to the living room. Niall looked at him smiling, Louis stared at him and considered sitting on the couch with him but decided to sit on one of the chairs close

“Is everything alright?” Niall asked concerned, for a brief moment regretting kissing Louis but the other boy denied with the head.

“Yeah, but, we need to talk” Louis answered looking up at the blonde

“If this is about that kiss I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…” Louis lifted his hand

“Don’t be, I liked it, but…remember that time when I told you I confessed my feelings for a guy and he didn’t answer them back?” Niall nodded “Well, that was recent, like really recent, that happened the night before I moved, and it’s doesn’t stop there, that guy was my best friend”

Niall listened close to every word Louis said, feeling a bit disappointed.

“You still like him, right?”

Louis bit his lip, the tears about to burst from his eyes, he looked down.

“I guess, I know him since I was a kid, and as far as I can remember I liked him, every memory of him brings me back to the exact moment I confessed him how I felt, and, the fact that he didn’t answer my feelings back” he took a deep breath “it was a really big thing for me. When I moved I didn’t even think about him, and I left without saying a word to anyone. After I got here I didn’t even had the chance to think about what happened” the tears started to roll down his cheeks “I never felt so sad, and so hurt before” Louis said looking up at Niall who stared back at him with understanding and concern “You seem like a nice guy and god, I would be so lucky to date you, but right now dating you would be a mistake because I don’t want to hurt you and I still haven’t overcome what happened, and I’m still not over him”

Niall smiled with understanding, he opened his arms as he stood up walking to him, he hugged Louis who started to cry on his chest. Niall let him cry, knowing that there was nothing that the boy needed, The blonde didn’t know how many time passed, but when the pizza arrived he was the one who opened the door to get it.

“Oh, my mom left money for that” Louis said with red eyes when Niall came in with the pizza

“Don’t worry, it’s ok” the blonde dropped the pizza on the table taking two slices taking one for him and handing the other to Louis who took it smiling after all the tears

“I’m so sorry” the brunette said “for this, I mean it’s not really fun to hear someone cry for someone else”

“Don’t worry” Niall said smiling getting closer to Louis “I understand you Louis, believe me when I say I do”

“I really think you’re a great guy Niall, but it’s just…”

“You’re not ready yet” Niall said laughing after Louis blushed “It’s ok, really, I mean” he looked at the eyes of the boy “I’ll wait as long as you need, you’re totally worth it”

Louis could only stare at him, knowing by the warm feeling on his cheeks that he was talking serious, Niall just smiled back taking his 2nd slice of pizza.

“Thanks” it was all Louis could think to say.

“So” Niall took a bite, the cheese almost dropping on his face “I don’t want to throw wood on the fire, but, have you talked to him after that?”

“No” Louis answered remembering the text he received that morning, he looked a the clock on the wall, it was still early maybe…

“Well” Niall said standing up “What are you waiting for?” he already took his 3rd slice “I’m gonna go so you can talk with him”

“Niall you don’t have to”

“I do” he said getting more serious “It’s something you have to do, besides, he is your best friend, and that’s something you don’t want to lose, right?”

Louis didn’t answer, but he knew the blonde was right.

“I’m gonna leave, but you have to call him” he said

“Ok, I will”

“Promise me that”

“I promise” Louis said feeling like a child

“Ok” Niall smiled, he was already on the door, Louis stood up watching him “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, oh, by the way now that you know my friends we won’t have to take the bus, so I’ll pick you up, be ready” was the last thing he said before closing the door.

Louis looked around, his mom wasn’t home yet, he walked to the couch taking another slice of pizza, he was used to eating when he was nervous and as soon as he realized there was no more pizza he knew what he had to do. He picked up the phone nervous; he dialed the number and waited.

“Hello?” Harry said from the other line

“Hello” Louis said, out of breath and heart beating fast “It’s me”

**

After fixing all things with Ed Harry returned home, his mom was already back and she asked him about his first day, Gemma acted cool knowing about how it went and the Louis stuff, Harry asked her not to tell her, at least not yet, of course according to Gemma she already suspected but still…

Both lied saying that everything was ok, Harry didn’t want to tell her anything if Gemma said she would take it pretty good.

That day Harry got plenty invitations for parties, he laughed, he didn’t feel comfortable with any of them so he decided to stay home.

“Wanna go out for dinner?” Gemma asked standing on Harry’s bedroom door, Harry was on his bed headphones on while doing a few of his homework to keep his mind distracted.

“I’m really tied and busy, what are you getting?”

“Pizza” Gemma answered “I’ll try not to eat it all” she said before leaving, Anne yelled a bye from downstairs and Harry could hear the car leaving the place.

Harry’s eyes locked on the books, he wasn’t the kind of guy to do homework, in fact he would have gone to any party dragging Louis with him even if he didn’t want to.

He felt his phone buzz on the bed, thinking it was Ed he picked up without bothering to see the screen.

“Hello?” he said

“Hello” he heard his best friend voice on the other side “It’s me”

The boy almost dropped the phone when he realized who it was, he licked his lips standing up from the bed quickly and started to walk from side to side

“Louis” he managed to say, a smile appearing on his face “I…how are you?”

“I’m good” Louis sounded out of breath

“How was your first day?” Harry asked trying to make small talk

“it was great, it’s a bit different how things are here, but I made some friends and I guess I’m great” The image of the blonde boy came to Harry’s mind “And you? How was your first day?”

Harry hesitated about telling him it was the worst day “It was good. I guess, I left earlier”

“Why? Are you ok?”

“Not really, it wasn’t the same without you” the worst came out of his mouth and he felt embarrassed after he realized what he just said

“I…” Louis felt a warm feeling grow on his chest

“Listen, I wanted to say I’m sorry” Harry continued seeing the other boy had nothing to answer and trying to distract him from what he just heard “I didn’t mean to say that, I was a total asshole and I know I hurt you, and I regret it”

Louis didn’t say anything letting him finish

“I was just so mad, finding out that you moved out, and the day after you told me that…I kinda felt guilty for it”

“It was not your fault” Louis said “in fact it was also a really shock for me”

“Anyway…I’m really sorry, you were right, those things I told you, god, I feel so bad”

“It’s ok” he heard Louis say with a gentle voice “I forgive you”

“Louis, I…I want to talk to you, in person” he said feeling nervous

“Sure, but, well now I live a few hours away from you” he said trying to make it funny

“Well, I guess I could go there, to visit you, my mom should be ok with it” he said thinking about telling Anne tonight “Or you can come here, you know, I don’t mind how we do it”

Louis didn’t answer right away, instead both stayed quiet listening to each other breathe

“I…I don’t know if we should”

Harry’s heart skipped a few beats “what?”

“Harry, I miss you, and I accept your apology, but it’s just that I know you don’t feel the same way I do, and I respect that but I don’t want to lose you as a friend, so I need time to…kinda get over you”

Each word Louis said felt like a knife on Harry’s heart, he wanted to yell at him, but instead

“I understand”

He didn’t understand at all. He didn’t understand why he said it but he could hear Louis breathe with relieve

“Thanks Harry, I knew you would, we can still talk, but not too often, I kinda need this, and I hope we will go back to the way it was, gotta go, bye”

“Bye” he hang up, he stayed on the same position he then looked at his phone with anger dialing Louis’s number

“Harry?” he asked confused “what’s wrong?”

“I like you Louis” he managed to say, a bit angry because of his frustration

**

When Louis answered the call he was confused, why would Harry call him just after they hang up? But after he said that sentence he knew it.

“Harry you don’t have to do this”

“Do what?” Harry asked feeling frustrated; this was not the response he expected “Did you just hear what I said?”

Louis sat on the couch, thinking this could be awkward “Harry you don’t have to lie to me, I know I asked for time, but doing this won’t make it better”

“But I’m not lying Louis, I swear” he said trying to sound convincing but It came out more like angrier

“Harry, look, I know you don’t want to lose our friendship, and it won’t happen, but I need some space and time”

“Louis I swear…”

“Harry just don’t, I’m gonna hang up” he said before hanging up the phone. He dropped it on the couch and rubbed his face a few times, he had to admit that hearing those words made his heart tremble, but he knew Harry didn’t mean it.

He decided to go upstairs and get some sleep, it was late and he was sure his mom wasn’t going to get home early.

He wrote a quick note

_All good, made friends and the new school is great, going to sleep cause I’m tired, love. Louis_

He left the note on the table where he was sure his mom would see it and went upstairs _._

_**_

“Shut the hell up!” Allison yelled at his brother who was telling the story of how she used to get so nervous and cry when Liam talked to her when they were little.

“But it’s the truth!” Will said laughing “I remember you always came home and sometimes you even cried behind a book”

They were on Ginno’s, they sat on one of the stalls, Liam beside Allison and Luke eating beside Will, they usually went out on double dates and today they decided to celebrate their first day with pizza.

“You two stop” Liam said serious but they could all see he was blushing “People is staring at us”

“Le them , you know these 2 never stop” Luke added used to the fights, he grabbed another slice off pizza

“It’s unfair, i don’t have anything to bring up to embarrass you” Allison said, will laughed in response

“That’s because I make good decisions” he smiled moving closer to Luke, he felt Luke’s arm around his shoulder pull him closer

“Of course you do, otherwise why are you dating me”

“Anyway” Liam said “What do you guys think about Louis?”

Everybody on the table takes a few seconds to think their answer, Will is the first one to talk

“I like him, he is kind and he doesn’t seem like a bad person, besides, he has an ass so big I’m jealous”

“I agree with him” Luke said “I agree with everything but that thing you said about being jealous of his ass, you’re gorgeous”

“Oh god, stop, can you stop being all lovely” Allison said “If you’re like this when you haven’t even fucked I can’t imagine how close you might get after you actually do it”

“Allison!” Will yelled blushing and trying to hide himself, Luke laughs with Liam

“Ok, going back to Louis, yeah he seems nice and stuff, but was I the only one who saw that Niall kinda has a crush on him?”

Allison nods drinking hard on her soda

“I saw that too! It was obvious, besides Niall canceled his plans with Becca to go with Louis yesterday; she bitched about it on the phone”

“I can’t believe you still friends with her, she is mean, a bitch to be honest and we all now she can be really manipulative when she wants”

Luke looks at Liam and Allison who stare at him before they look away

“Well, if Niall does have a crush on Louis I’m pretty sure Becca won’t be happy with it” Liam says awkwardly

Everyone stays silent for another minute; Luke is the first one to break the silence

“God protects us from her fury”

“I remember!” Allison says excited looking at her brother “Did you guys know Will had a list of the top 10 sexiest guys at school?”

Liam chokes on the pizza while Luke turns to face him boyfriend

“Really?”

“Allison!” Will says blushing not facing Luke or Liam

“Yeah, Liam was number 4 while Luke was number 2” his sister says smiling

“Number 2?” Luke ask Will pretending to be offended “Who was number 1?”

“Sebastian House” Will and Allison mutter at the same time with a dreamy tone, Liam and Luke getting a bit jealous

“Sebastian?!” Liam asks “that guy 2 years older than us? The one of the swimming team?”

“Yeah” Allison says still dreamy “so hot, I remember when he practiced”

“Keep dreaming about him and we are done” Liam says now jealous and serious

“Sorry” she grabs his boyfriend face and kisses him “can you forgive me?”

“I don’t know” He says already happy but trying to sound angry “it really hurts, maybe another kiss”

Allison kisses him a few times as they start to laugh. Will turns to see Luke staring at him with a smile

“If you think I’m gonna do that then you failed as my boyfriend” will says

“I know, and that’s why I love you” Luke says before leaning in for a kiss.

**

“Can you believe it?!” Becca said throwing clothes on the bed, some of them hitting Jessica who is there sitting with her phone

“I offered him to skip school to go to the lake and he says no! Because he wants to make sure Louis’s first day goes well” she says mocking Niall’s voice

“Well Becca you know how Niall is” she says carefully knowing how angry she can get

“I KNOW! You don’t have to remind me, but, that’s not the worst thing…”

“Then what is it?” Jessica asks confused

Becca swallows silently knowing she said a bit too much. After she saw left the practice she decided to follow him just to see where he was going and the second she saw Niall kiss Louis everything went wrong, maybe he told Niall she lied to him telling him that they were almost a couple. Who knows, this Louis boy might be a wolf dressed as a sheep, and she wouldn’t let some stupid kid steal the guy she liked.

“Nothing, just help me choose” she said throwing more clothes

“Becca, do you hate Louis?” Jessica asks

“Why would you think that?” Becca says turning around to face her friend, she slowly walks to her

“I don’t know, it’s just that today when you made me go away so you could be with Niall, and well you’ve been acting like a bit- I mean strange since Louis got here”

“First of all, I did it because I wanted to go away with Niall ok, second, I don’t hate him, in fact I don’t even bother with his existence”

“Oh, that’s nice then, I think he is cute, and he is so kind” Jessica says looking at her phone before Becca takes it and throws it on the floor “Hey!”

“Ups, my bad” she answers going back to her closet. Then out of nowhere an idea came to her mind, she took her phone and dialed waiting until the other line answered

“Hi Becca” said a female voice

“Hi Tabitha, can I ask you about Louis Tomlinson?”

**

“Hey Styles come down to- is everything alright?” she asks seeing his brother sitting on the edge of the bed, he stares at the wall with lost eyes

“I told him” he answers

“You what?”

“I told Louis how I felt” He says, his voice kinda like a whisper, Gemma’s eyes open wide before she walks to him excited

“How did it go?!”

“He didn’t believe me” Harry laughed “I told him how I felt and he thought I was lying to him”

Gemma stared at his brother a hand on his shoulder

“Oh Harry” She said rolling her eyes, damn these kids could be so stupid when they wanted

“No, don’t feel pity for me” he said serious “I’ve done a lot of stuff I regret but not telling him how I feel won’t be one of them”

Gemma stares at him wondering what he means by that

“Ok are you going like serial killer now or what?”

Harry laughs, this time a real one “No Gemma, but I think I’m going to visit Louis”

**

It looks like another regular day when Louis waits outside his door like Niall told him to, he waits on the stairs of his front door eating the apple his mother left him before she left to work. After thinking about last night Louis realized Becca might not be the kind girl she seems to so he decided to try to avoid contact with her as much as he can.

He sees a black car drive by and stop in front of him

“Hey Louis, jump in” Niall said opening the door and stepping out to open the back door for Louis.

“Thanks” Louis says once he jumps inside, he moves a few bags of chips and other food aside as he sits and waves at Liam who is driving

“Hey buddy, sorry for the mess” Liam says starting to drive again “I went out last night on a double date with Allison and his brother and we kinda messed up the car”

They drive to school talking; Niall turns so he can see Louis while they talk. Louis asks for Luke, Will and Allison.

“Luke went to pick them up, usually Allison takes his father’s car but Luke wanted to see Will earlier”

“So, have you thought about what are you going to pick up as an EA?”  Liam asks

“Oh I forgot” Louis answers feeling nervous

“Don’t worry, you will do fine, just pick up what you like and then you can discard” Niall says smiling

Once they arrive to school they see the flow of students walk in one direction, the gym. The go along with them and Louis see how the gym is full of students and tables.

“Guys!” Allison yells running from the crowd, she hugs Liam and gives him a big kiss before greeting the others. “I’m already done with this, what are you guys picking up?”

“Well you know I’m already in the football team, I’ll see if I can see something nice” Liam says pulling Allison with him

“So, you should do the line of the students of our year, there” he says pointing at Will who waits impatiently alone “Also, did you call your friend yesterday?”

Louis bites his lips “Yeah, and I guess it did go well”

“You don’t have to tell me about it, or maybe not here if you want to” Niall smiles when he sees a bunch of guys in football uniforms “Gotta go, I’ll come back in a second”

Louis nods and decides to walk into Will who smiles when he sees him

“Hey!” the boy greets Louis “Come here, that way you don’t have to wait on the line”

“Hey!” a girl says behind will when she sees Louis get in line

“Oh come on he is new here let him have it” Will answers turning his attention back to Louis “So this is how it works, on that table you’ll see a bunch of papers, each one is a club so you can put your name on any club you want, but you can only choose a max of 3 clubs”

“Ok, I think I get it” he smiles at Will “what are you picking?”

“Music class, i play the piano and Luke plays the guitar so it's kinda like an excuse to do something we like and see each other,but if I see something else I like I might consider it, you?”

“Still don’t know” they walk closer to the table and Louis can already see the papers

“Well think and read fast cause it’s our turn” they walk now in front of the table, Will grabs a pen a quickly writes his name on the Music Club, Louis eyes wander around

“Feminism Club” “AA club” “IV club” “Chess Club” “Movie Club” “Green club”

Louis kept reading and Will who already finished looked at him interested to see what he was going to pick. Louis finally reduces the big list to 2 stuff he likes, drama club, and singing club. He grabs a pen and writes his name.

When he is done he turns to Will who sees him with interest “Done, all good?”

“Yeah yeah” the other boy answers “But it’s interesting that beside from cheerleading you picked the same clubs Becca is part of”

Louis eyes open wide, he turns around to see the list and Will is right, a few names above his he can see Rebecca’s name on the list, but he is more stressed when he sees the list of the drama club.

“She is the president of the Drama Club!?” Louis asks Will who laughs a bit

“Yeah, but don’t worry, you’re gonna have an audition and it’s not like you’re gonna break a leg or something” Will says unsure about if that might be true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Leave some kudos and comments if you did!  
> So. i guess Becca is not so kind and Louis is starting to realize it, but he hasn't seen a thing of what she is capable


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis tries for the drama club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy, and i apologize for taking too much time to upload, been really busy, and yeah i know this is kinda of a short chapter but the next ones will be longer

Louis grabs the fork and plays with his food, the hunger totally replaced with stress

“Oh c’mon Louis” Will says looking at the poor boy whose face is white and a scared expression “I’m sure you’ll do great!”

Louis fakes a smile looking up, they are at the cafeteria waiting for the others to come.

“Besides, yeah drama club might be the hardest one to get in, but, good news is the singing club is not managed by her, I mean yeah you have to audition but Becca won’t take part on the decision if you go in”

“How do you know so much about it?”  Louis ask curious

“I’m the main pianist in school, so me and some guys from the music club work along with the singing club and the drama, you know, doing the soundtracks for the plays and the concerts, so yeah, you’re not getting rid of me”

Louis smiles, at least he is not going to be alone in this. He looks around and smiles when he sees the rest of the group come back.

“Hey” Niall says sitting beside Louis, Liam, Allison and Luke follow behind him

“God it feels like this year was even busier than last year” the girl mutters after sitting

“I guess there a more new kids than last year” Luke complains, he quickly looks at Louis “not that you’re like them, you’re a cool one”

“Don’t worry” Louis answers

“So, what did you pick?” Niall asks, Louis swallows his food before answering

“Singing and Drama” he says and the table goes silent apart from will who eats like he didn’t eat earlier.

“Wait isn’t Becca part of those…” Liam starts to ask

“Yup” Will answers still eating

Louis gets more nervous when he sees the faces of concern around the table

“Stop it, you’re getting him more nervous than he was before” Will ads rolling his eyes

Everyone at the table looks away and try to make small talk

“You” Niall says poking Louis shoulder “own me an explanation, did you talk to your friend?” he ask almost whispering, the table full with the yells of Allison fighting with Will about something he shouldn’t have said yesterday

Louis looks down, he forgot about that

“Yeah” he tries to eat so he doesn’t have to talk but Niall waits patiently until he swallows his food “I think it went great”

“You don’t seem so sure about it” the blonde whispers seeing the face Louis makes when he is talking

“Well it did, I’m just worried right now since I didn’t knew I had to audition for Becca”

Niall looks at him, he feels the boy is lying but decides to give him space. From around the corner they see a blonde girl run to their table, Jessica waves at everyone, she carries some papers and she is covered in sweat, she speaks fast but they manage to understand her

“Will Rebecca needs you right now in the auditorium, like right not, ASAP” she says out of breath

Will turns his head annoyed but smiles at her, he knows Jessica is not a bad girl so he answer with the most tender voice

“Why?” he asks

“She wants you to see the new program for the drama club, so you learn the songs”

“Oh god, but the clubs haven’t even started yet” he says angry

“Didn’t she tell you? She moved the auditions, it was supposed to be in a few days but she wants to choose the staff now”

Louis’s eyes open widely, his heart pounding faster and harder than before

“Are you kidding me?” Will says, Jessica opens her mouth to answer but her phone rings, she picks up the call and by her face you can see someone on the other line is not being nice to her

“I know, I already told him…yeah I’ll be there…sorry” she hangs up “Please Will come with me, Becca is not in a good mood”

Will signs and gets up, he looks at them at the table, his eyes stop at Louis “Let’s go Tomlinson, seems like your time has come”

Louis swallows hard, he is unsure about doing this but he stands up anyway they walk behind Jessica who runs and mutters that she has to do something before she goes to the auditorium. The table stays silent

“Maybe I should go” Niall says getting up “to support Louis”

“Yeah, I should go to, I like to hear Will play the piano” Luke adds standing up too

“We’re all going, we need witnesses in case something happens to Louis” Allison says standing up as they all walk to the auditorium.

**

“Welcome, to the auditorium and the auditions for the drama club!” Becca said standing on stage, she looked at all the faces around, some of them confused but anyone could feel the nervous atmosphere. The place was really big, a lot comfortable dark red seats aligned and a big scenario that could hold lots and lots of props. The girl stood in the middle of it, the lights on her as she smiled again

 “I see new and old faces, in any case let me introduce myself, I’m Rebecca, and I’m the president of the Drama Club. As you can see, Ms. Hudson who is the teacher in charge of this club is not here, she is on vacation and she will come in 2 weeks, until then, she left me in charge because she trusts in my judgment and leadership to control this place”

Will laughs on the back, he is behind a big black piano right in front of the stage; he is behind Becca so she can’t see him.

“Anyway, first of all this goes to all the people that was part of the plays on previous years, you don’t have anything granted here, you have to earn it, so, we don’t have any script or idea about which play we are producing this year, but, I talked to Ms. Hudson and she said maybe we should do an original play this year instead of one of those boring classic plays”

Everybody laughs but Louis just gets more nervous, he looks around, Niall is a few rows behind with the other people who is just there to support their friends, Louis sits between the group of guys and girls who seem to be as or even more nervous than him.

“I have a question” Will says, Rebecca turns around, a fake smile on her face

“Yes, Will, tell me what concerns you”

“So, if there is no script, and we still don’t even know which play we are doing, why did you bring me here?”

“Well you see, I want the whole staff here to see who they are working with” she says, then she quickly turns around to the crowd “Anyway, this is Will, he is the main pianist here, but, if someone thinks they can do it better than him feel free to audition, like I said no one has their place for granted”

Louis can see Will mutter bitch before he smiles at the crowd

“So, today, I want you to introduce yourself here on stage, tell me if you had any experience before and I’ll give you a pre-written script just to check your skills”

Around Louis a few whispers raised, he got more nervous than before, he started to take deep breaths, and then Harry came back to his mind.

A memory form last year played on his head, the time Louis had a presentation in front of the class and he was so nervous, he felt like he was going to faint but Harry just grabbed him by his shoulder and told him that everything was going to be ok. Louis swore he could hear his voice right next to him, his friend telling him that everything was going to be ok.

“So, when I call you just on stage, say your name, experience and then I’ll give you the script, now the list” she said, everyone looked around not knowing what to do “I said THE LIST!” she yelled, then Jessica who was backstage came running with a paper, she gave it to Rebecca before she left running again backstage “First one, Tina Bloom”

A girl from the back took a deep breath before she stood up and walked on stage, all eyes were on her and Louis could see she was just as nervous as him.

“Start” Becca said taking the front seat looking at the girl with a powerful stare, the girl took a deep breath before she talked in a low shy voice

“I’m Tina Bloom, I’ve been on one play, about two years ago…I was a girl on the back, only had one line”

Becca nods “Yeah I remember you, so, she hands her a script “read the first paragraph”

As soon as she starts to read Louis can see why she got a supportive role, her voice is too low and she sounds really insecure, Becca only stares at and for a moment Louis thinks she doesn’t even blink, when Tina is done Becca writes some stuff down and looks up at the crowd again

“Next one is, Gregory Arnolds” a guy stands up and follows the same process like the girl before. Louis stops paying attention for a while, a few good 30 minutes go around as people go one after another, Louis can see a lot of weirdo form a guy who says his lines like a robot to a girl who screams her lines more than talking, when she gets down Becca rubs her forehead before writing down some stuff she stands up

“Well, that’s it for today, thanks for coming, and be calling you after I make my choices” everyone starts to get up and walk, Louis just stays on his seat not sure about what to do

“Wait Becca” he hears Niall say from the back “You didn’t call Louis”

Everyone stops and looks at the girl whose smile turns kinda into a grin

“Oh” she says looking at the list “sorry, I didn’t read it, last but not least Louis Tomlinson”

Louis turns to see Niall and the crowd who give him encouraging smiles, he breathes again before he stands and walks on stage. Once up there he can totally see the place, it looks even bigger from here, everyone took their seats and he focuses on Niall trying to act more secure.

“Hello, I’m Louis Tomlinson” he says, his voice deep and loud enough to be heard but not to bother “I don’t know if it counts but I was in a play when I was a kid”

“It doesn’t count” Becca says while she writes some stuff down, Louis smiles not letting the comment stop him

“Well in that case I don’t have any experience with acting but I would love to give it a try if that matters” he says, Becca nods handing him the paper, he heard the lines so many times before that some of them are already on his mind, he looks around, the place seems more crowded than before, he can see a silhouette close to the seats of one of the door, he recognizes Malik from the distance, the black haired boy smiles with a grin almost like he is enjoying the show.

“Do you want to start?” Becca says “Some of us have some stuff to do”

Will throws her a glance before looking back at Louis. He takes a deep breath and starts to talk.

_“Am I the only one who thinks that life is nothing but a big joke?”_

He speaks the first sentence; he can hear the echoes of his voice on the back of his head as he continues

_“We were born in a world where reality overcomes any dream we have. Since we are children we grow up with the idea of living in a world where everything is possible”_

_“A world where our dreams will become true, but I know better than that. And after you, the one I loved, the one I wanted to spend my life with took my heart and threw it on the ground, I can say, no, I know, that life is nothing but a mere irony”_

Louis hears the words and after he actually hears them coming out from his mouth he truly understands what he is saying

“ _it’s hard, to stay every night thinking what we could have been, but it’s not your fault my dear, it’s my own fault for believing that I was good enough for you”_

_“In those night of insomnia I wonder if there is a god up there who finds joy in my sadness, or if my destiny is bonded to the luck who, like our lives, is unfair no matter who we are”_

_“But don’t worry my dear, it’s okay, cause I know that while I’m here suffering, agonizing on the floor, you will find the one that makes you happy, the one that makes your heart stop and make you hear the symphony I hear when you say my name, but, I gotta say, I just hope he doesn’t break your heart, the same way you broke mine”_

Louis ends with the last line, he looks around and he is unsure when he sees all the faces in shock. He arranges his hair, no one is talking, the place filled with silence, he turns left and sees Will  and Jessica who is next to him, both of them with their mouths open and Louis blushes. Becca slowly gets up, she opens her mouth but nothing comes out of it, she shakes her head, the security comes back to her face as she speaks

“We-well that’s all for today, thanks for coming, I’ll be calling you” she says before storming to the exit

Louis looks around and walks off the stage, Will runs to his side, a big smile on his face

“Oh god, you were amazing”

“I was?”

“You were, I can’t believe you don’t have any experience, god, everything you said, it was just like you understood what the character was going through” Will says

“You could say so”

When they reach the rest of the group the bow down a few times

“Here is our little superstar” Liam says

“You were so great, I almost cried” Niall added pretending to dry a tear

“Stop it” Louis says

“You were really good up there, I’m really sure you made it” Allison says hugging him

“Thanks” Louis says smiling; Niall gets his arm around him pulling him into a hug

“You did great up there, but I hope you don’t forget about us when you become famous”

Louis laughs along with the others

“I won’t” he says walking outside the auditorium

**

Harry is sitting on his room, his second day at school was not different from the first one, he was now at home decided about what to do. He dialed the number and waited for the other line to pick up

“Hello?” a female voice said on the other line, harry took a deep breath before speaking

“Hello. Johanna”

“Harry, is it you? I haven’t heard from you in a while” she says

“Yeah, is Louis around?”

“Not right now, I’m at work…”

“I know, and I’m sorry to interrupt it but I need to ask you a favor, you see…” he makes a brief pause “you might know that Louis and I kinda had some kind of argument”

Johanna doesn’t answer right away “yeah, I might know something” Harry wonder for a moment what does she know, does she know everything?

“well, you see, I want to get everything back to normal with Louis again, and you see, I was thinking that maybe e I could pay off a visit this weekend”

Johanna hesitates before answering “And why are you telling me this?”

“Because…I don’t want to tell Louis, and I hope you won’t do it either, he said he wants to stay away for a while but I have to see him”

Johanna hesitates before answering “Harry if Louis says he needs space why not give it to him?”

“Look, I don’t know how much you know about the argument, but I know how to make things right with him, and in order to do that I need to see him, please Johanna, I know I screwed it up but I want to fix things up now”

Johanna bites her lip, she thinks about her son, he was really hurt, but she knows harry like a son too, and hearing his voice right now told her that he was telling the truth.

“Fine..i chose to believe you” she says, Harry smiles “what do you need?”

“I need your address, and I need you to keep this a secret”

Johanna nods, not that Harry could see it “fine, I’ll send you the address on a text” she makes a pause “but Harry, I have one thing to ask you”

“Whatever you want” he says

“please don’t break my son’s heart again” she says, Harry swallows, a faint smile appears on his face

“I promise Johanna, that this time I won’t” he says before they hang up

**

“Oh my god he was amazing” Jessica says laying on her bed, she holds her phone on her hear, Becca rolls her eyes

“He wasn’t that good”

“Are you kidding, every line he said, it felt so real, so natural”

“Whatever, I’ve seen better” Becca says

“What are you going to do? You have to accept him, he is one of the best ones”

“I know, and of course I’ll have to accept him, I underestimated him” Becca says “but even if he is in he club that doesn’t mean he is going to get a main role, I might aswell put him as a man on the back or something like that”

“But Ms. Hudson won’t like that” Jessica says, Becca laughs

“Ms. Hudson didn’t see him audition, I just have to say he wasn’t that good and she will believe me”

“But that’s not good for the club Becca” Jessica says concerned “aren’t you supposed to be doing the best for the club as a president?”

“You’re my friend, aren’t you supposed to support me?” Becca says angry “since Louis got here he just got into our group, he took over our friends and now he wants to take the drama club, but guess what? I won’t let him, he is a cero on the left and I’m gonna make sure he knows it”

Jessica doesn’t answer, she stays silent kinda scared of her friend “how are you gonna do that?”

“I have a plan, gotta go” she says before hanging up, she looks at the chat with Tabitha, she reads the message over and over again before opening the picture her cousin sent her, a guy with a beautiful smile and curly hair appears on the screen, Becca looks at him, a grin on her face

“Harry Styles… I’ll see what I can do with you…”s he says before turning her tv back on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i just realized this reached 100 kudos!! thanks to all of you who take the time to press that little button! :) all my love for you! and thanks to those who waited for me to upload, I'm really sorry but i started college again and it's been a crazy ride, but I'm back and I'll be uploading on all my works, hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to leave some kudos and comments and thanks for understanding my situation


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day at school, but becca has something special planned for Louis

Louis sat n his history class not really paying attention to anything. When he got to school he was surprised to be greeted by a lot of students on the hallway, every time someone said hello or waved at him he would just answer them with an awkward hello, he knew it was something normal with popular people, he was used to see Harry be greeted by a lot of people in the hallways, Louis would just stay on the back and wait for his friend to finish, but now he knew how it was to be known, and he kinda liked it.

He looked at his teacher and focused on a second just to hear him talk about the French revolution and how important it was for society. It didn’t take more than 5 minutes for Louis to lose the focus again and he was glad when the class was over-

“So boring” Will said when they both walked on the hallway “I just can’t stand History, i can barely remember what I did yesterday”

“To be honest I didn’t even pay attention, it’s to early to start learning about the past” Will laughed

“I know! Anyway, how’s everything with you? Now that your name is running down the halls I hope you don’t think you’re so good to be with me”

“Never, besides it’s kinda strange knowing that some people talk about you”

“Oh Louis at least you’re being known for killing the audition and for hanging with Niall, there are worst ways to get your name in the radar, speaking about it I heard Sally is pregnant but she doesn’t know who’s the dad”

Louis laughs a bit “Who the hell is Sally?”

“I don´t know” Will says, they enter the cafeteria and see Jessica and Liam sitting on their usual table “But she better take control of her life again”

“Hi guys” Louis says once they reach the table, Liam waves his hand as he swallows a bite of his sandwich, Jessica barely moves and her eyes are closing automatically

“Jess are you alright?” Will asks, he sits next to her and notices not only that her eyes are red but that there are a few cups of coffee next to her

“I’m ok…” she yaws, the smell of coffee can be smelled from across the room “I just didn’t get so much sleep last night”

“How so?  It’s the first week; do you already have heavy homework?” Louis asks

“It’s not homework what keeps her awake” Liam adds and Louis and Will look at each other in confusion “I’m sorry I just realized how that sounded, Becca has Jessica as her assistant and the girl is practically being exploited”

Will shakes his face “Jessica is that true?”

“Yes, but” the girl covers her mouth to yawn again, for a moment Louis thinks the girl fell asleep for a second but she shakes her head and tries to smile “but only because she is busy with the play”

“What are you talking about? It’s the first week! And the auditions were 2 days ago, we don’t even know which play we are doing this year!”  Will yells a bit angry at how Becca takes advantage of her friend

“I know, but she is busy thinking about that” her phone buzzes and she gets up “sorry cheerleading emergency meeting” she takes all of her stuff “thanks for worrying about me but I’m good, see you later” she leaves the 3 guys alone and Will looks down

“What kind of emergency could be?” will asks

“Maybe they ran out of pompons” Louis answers

“So, in other news” Liam says and you can see the excitement on his face “guess who is going to do a party this weekend”

Will throws his hand on the air and he is smiling “God, please don’t lie with this kind of stuff” he says

“I’m not, my parents are going to visit our relatives for the weekend, and I told them I was going to do a little meeting, and of course I wanted you to come”

“Liam’s parties are always legendaries and they change lives, I’m pretty sure everyone goes wild” he says already picturing the scenario on his mind

“Now that you mention going wild, are planning to…you know…with Luke” Liam asks awkwardly but you can see a grin on his face when Will blushes and looks nervously away

“I, well, oh look is my sister!” he says pretending to be excited as Allison reaches the table, she sits next to Liam and kisses him before giving Louis a small hug

“Hello, what are you up to?” she asks as she starts to eat an apple

“Well I just asked your brother if he is going to finally loose his v card with Luke this weekend on my party”

Will blushes even more and Louis laughs, his friend throws him and angry glance but that only makes Louis laugh more

“Oh I was just thinking the same thing!” she says with joy, then she turns to face his brother with a serious look “so, what do you say?”

“If you say yes I’ll give you guys green light to use the guest house, is big and you will have the privacy you need”

Will doesn’t even answer, he looks down t his feet and he bites his lip, everyone knows he is uncomfortable and Louis can’t help but to feel a bit of pity for him.

“i- I don’t know, ok?” he says, he then trying to get away from the topic looks at his sister “Besides, aren’t you supposed to be on a cheerleading reunion or something”

“What are you talking about?” Allison asks

“Jessica was here a few minutes ago but she left because she said there was a cheerleading emergency meeting” Louis says, Allison picks up her phone from her bag and looks confused

“That’s weird, there’s not a single message on the cheerleading group chat”  she puts her phone down “Anyway bro, you’re not getting away from this conversation, at home you and I will have a little talk about bees and flowers, or well in your case bees and bees”

The table explodes on laughs except from will who is dying inside

“Oh, Louis, I know it’s not my business or anything but I’m just really curious, have you ever…?”

And the second Louis hears the question he can feel all eyes on him, Will who was just ashamed looks now with interest and a devil smile on his face

“Why are you laughing?” Liam asks Will

“I just love the fact that karma is a bitch, but let’s focus, Louis, would you mind answering the question”

Louis looks at each one of them. The truth is Louis is a virgin just like Will, yeah he have seen porn like everybody and of course he would know what to do if the chance ever comes but it never did

“Well…no” he finally answers, and everyone looks at each other

“I see, in that case feel free to use the guest house too if you want” Liam says making Louis blush

“If we are lucky enough maybe you two will stop being virgins this weekend”

**

“What took you so long?” Becca asks once she sees Jessica, they are both in the library of the school, between the bookshelves students use to whisper or go there when they need some time alone, besides no one comes here for a book, they have internet and pdf anyway .

“Sorry, I was with Will, Louis and Liam and since your text said that I didn’t say where I was going I had to think a lie-“

“Never mind, I had the greatest idea and I need your help” Becca looks up for her phone and shows Jessica a picture of Harry

“He is hot, who is he?” she looks at the nickname “Harry Styles? is he your new crush?”

“Of course no, he is not my type and you know I like blondes” she scrolls on the pictures until she finds the one with him and Louis “ he is a friend of Louis”

“Oh I see so?”

“I was thinking you know about overcoming my hate to Louis and trying to do something nice” she lies knowing that this is the only way Jessica would help “I want to invite him to come here to Liam’s party this weekend, and reunite him with his best friend”

“How do you know they are best friends?” Jessica asks

“Tabitha told me, anyway I’m too shy so I wanted to ask you to call him and tell him about it, and of course you’re going to have to keep it a secret”

“Well that would be a nice gesture”

“Right?” Becca says “so are you in”

“Sure” Jessica answers, Becca claps her hands and looks for the number Tabitha gave her, she gives her phone to Jessica who dials and waits till he answer

“ _Hello?” she heard a guys say on the other line_

“Hi, is this Harry Styles?” Jessica asks

**

“Yeah, who is this?” he answers to the female voice, he is walking down the hall and waving at a few people

_“Hi, I’m Jessica Brooks, you don’t know me but I know your friend Louis Tomlinson”_

Harry swallowed and stopped walking when he heard the mention of Louis’ name

“What happened? Is he alright?” he asks worried

“Yeah, I’m sorry If I worried you but he is completely fine, you see the thing is he is our friend and we know that you’re a good friend of him and this weekend there is this party and Louis is invited and we thought about surprising him with you coming here” she says

Harry thinks about it for a minute, he didn’t know who was this girl, but the idea didn’t seem bad, he was already thinking about going to surprise Louis anyway, he also felt a warm feeling on his chest, if Louis said that he was a good friend maybe he had a chance

“Sure, I’ll do it ”

“Perfect! So I’ll text you the address and the hour, I know it’s kinda sudden but about a place to stay I’m pretty sure we will work it out here so don’t worry”

“Sounds good, thanks Jessica”

“No problem, and remember keep it as a secret, see you” she says hanging up

Harry smiles, for some reason he thinks that the universe is working along with him to get Louis back, and now, he is more decided than ever.

**

”Here, he is doing it” Jessica asks handing Becca her phone, the other girl smiles completely enjoying the fact that everything is coming together

“Thanks, you did it perfectly” she looks at her watch “let’s go, the next period is about to start and after practice we will go get some coffee since you did it really good”

Jessica smiles proudly and both girls walk together.

**

Art class even when it’s not his favorite it’s way more interesting than history, today since it’s their first class the teacher, a woman around her 40 who dresses a bit extravagant assigned them a simple task ,to draw anything they wanted on a paper.

“Express yourselves, you are the youth, your heart is overwhelmed with emotions and you have to get them out of your heart into the paper, use the pencil as a writer uses words” she said and you could hear a few laughs around the classroom

Will was sitting next to him and Louis was surprised to see the boy didn´t hesitate to start drawing, in fact he seemed to be very skilled

“Wow, that looks good” Louis after a while, the draw wasn’t even close to be finished but he could see the silhouette of a bridge with a lot of skyscrapers on the back, he then looked back at his own white page where he only had a line and a few circles

“Thanks, I draw a few times but it’s not the big deal, and let me see what you have?” he looks at the page confused “is it supposed to be abstract?”

Louis hesitates a moment before answering “Yeah, sure”

Will goes back to his drawing and Louis attention goes to Malik, the black haired boy is a few seats away from him and he stands up, his face is clenched in a bored-angry expression as he walks to the teacher and gives her the page

“Wow! Fantastic as always, you’re getting better at the details” she praises him and he only looks around annoyed

“Whatever, can I go now?”

“Oh…sure” she answers, the boy quickly goes back to his desk and grabs his back, Louis then realizes he’s been shamelessly staring at the boy for too much when the black haired guy looks at him in the eyes, Louis smiles a bit trying to act cool but the other boy rolls his eyes and goes back to leave the room.

Louis doesn’t know why he is like that, but then decides to focus back on the assignment. 40 minutes later he decided to go with the abstract thing and made something that had no sense but that it didn’t seem bad at the same time.

When all the students stand up to leave the teacher starts to grab their draws, she makes a few faces when she seems some disastrous things, Louis gets a bit nervous when he gives her his draw, she looks at it and a little smile appears

“Oh it’s abstract right?” she asks “what does it represent”

“Ohhhh, the confusion of being a teen and not knowing how to deal with life?” he kinda asks and states

“Oh I totally see it, good job” Will comes behind Louis and gives her his draw, she smiles pleased “Will, you never stop to surprise me, are you going to enter on the art competition this year?”

“I don´t thinks so Ms. Adams, I’m already working with the music and the drama club and with all the homework I don’t have too much time”

“I understand, can I ask you a favor?” she says and Will nods “Could you try to convince Zayn to participate? He is really talented and it would help him a lot when he applies for colleges”

Will shifts his legs, and Louis sees he is a bit uncomfortable

“Uh sure I could try, but he might not do it even if I do, we’re not as close as we used to be”

“Oh that’s a shame, we’ll try it anyway, it would be good, see you next week” she says before Louis and will leave the classroom

“Louis it’s almost time for the football practice, wanna come with me and see the guys practice? I’ll tell Luke to drop you off to your place when they are done”

“Sure” he agrees, they walk around to the field, a big grass square with 2 big platforms filled with colorful seats, on the field you can see on one half the guys running around with a ball kicking it to each other, while, on the other half the cheer leading team is running, doing flips and stretching, Will walks with Louis to the first line of seats, there are a few students there watching too, some girls also wear the team jerseys

“Here, we have a nice view” Will says taking a seat, he turns and waves at the girls with the jerseys who wave back at him

“Who are them?” Louis asks

“They are the girlfriends of the members of the team; we have this tradition that you wear their jerseys on their games or at the practices”

“Oh, but why don’t you do it”

“I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like Luke a lot and everything but I find it kind of silly, of course on the games I do it because it’s important to him and I wear it sometimes when it’s cold or when I miss him” he suddenly stops talking and a terrified looks appears on his face “oh my god, I turned into one of those sugar sweet silly persons”

Louis laughs “well t fits you a little bit”

“Hey!” they hear and turn to see Niall and Luke run to them. Louis looks at Niall on his uniform, the blonde boy is smiling and Louis realizes that he hasn’t heard a thing about him all day “Hi will, hi Louis, how are you guys doing?”

“All good you?” Louis answers once he sees that Will is busy talking with Luke

“Good, my legs hurt like hell but I’ll deal with it”

“Where have you been all day, I didn’t see you anywhere which is weird considerating how noisy you are” Niall laughs at the comment

“I know but I went with Liam to buy some stuff for the party, are you coming right?” he asked and Louis noticed that there was a little plead on the question

“Of course, after all Liam said it was a little thing anyway”

Luke and Niall laugh and Louis looks at them confused “what’s so funny?”

“When Liam says something small he means around 100 or more people” Luke adds

“What?! But that’s like a lot!”

“Not for Liam, his house is really really big and he is a bit of a party animal, anyway I was thinking that maybe you and I could go together”

Louis blushed and he feels his stomach pull back “oh wow, that sounds good, but I thought you were going to give me some time to you know…overcome my feelings” he whispered that last part but he was sure Luke and Will who were kissing were even paying attention to them, Niall laughs.

“I don’t mean like a couple, I mean like go there together, like arriving at the same time, you don’t know where he lives so maybe I could give you a ride”

“Oh, sure, but just so you know, that last sentence could be misunderstood”

Niall smiles, move like a grind, he seems surprised to hear Louis joke about sex

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was talking to kinky freak” Louis laughs and punches his arm

“I’m not a kinky freak!”

“Yeah right” they boith laugh and suddenly they hear the sound of a whistle

“HORAN, HEMMINGS, COME BACK HERE NOW! YOU’RE NOT HERE TO FLIRT!!!” the high but at the same time scary voice of the coach, a big man around his 40 who didn’t seem to do too much exercise echoed all the way to the field, some cheerleaders turned and Becca threw her pompons to the ground when he saw Niall talking with Louis

“Sure coach” Luke yells, he gives Will a quick and waves goodbye at Louis

“See you after school? We can go together if you want” Niall ask walking slowly backwards, the coach blows the whistle again and yell at Niall to come back

“Sure, now go until you get in trouble” Louis says laughing as he sees his friend leave

He turn to see Will smiling at him

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you guys seem like a couple”

Louis punches him on the shoulder laughing “shut up virgin”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, happy new year, before you hate me i have to say I'm really sorry about not updating, if you follow my other works you can see I talked about me having some romantic issues so i didn't feel like writing something so romantic and decided to take a bit break, also since i heard that Louis mom passed away i kinda felt bad about writing since she is a character here and i just don't feel it right, i don't know if you understand that, anyway I'm going to downgrade to an occasional character and she is not going to appear a lot anymore, but now I'm back, and I'll upload more quickly to compensate the time i spent away, hope you liked it, leave some kudos and comments! they are really appreciated


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Louis talk   
> Everyone is excited for the party

“Hey Will”

“Tell me” Will says watching his boyfriend shoot the ball to Calum who gets past Niall and scores, some girls clap close to them

“What’s up with that guy?” Louis says pointing at Malik, the black haired boy is sitting a few meters away under a tree but Louis can see he is either reading or drawing, for a moment the guy lifts his head up and Louis quickly turns to face Will

“You mean Zayn?”

“Oh I thought his name was Malik”

“That’s his last name, he is Zayn Malik” Will says

“Ah, I see, if I can ask why you sounded uncomfortable when the art teacher told you to ask talk to him”

Will brushes his hair with his hand, another wave of claps and cheering comes when Niall lifts his shirt a bit to dry the sweat, Louis gets a quick look of the ale abdomen of the guy.

“It’s a long story, and I’m not even sure of it. He was a close friend to all of us, he grew up with Niall and he was later introduced to all of us and we hanged for a really long time, but then like about 2 years ago he just stopped talking to us and he kinda drifted apart” Will rubs his hands slightly “Of course we tried to see what was wrong but he always left and treated us like shit”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that” Louis says

“Now it’s my turn, why is Zayn staring at you?” Will suddenly asks

“What?” Louis asks and when he turns to face Zayn he realizes Will is right, Zayn is directly staring at him, ice cold eyes locked on him “oh, I don’t know”

“Mmm, I’ll go talk to him” Will says standing up and leaving his back, he starts to go and turn to see Louis staring at him “Don’t worry I’m just going to tell him about the art competition” he says before leaving

He sees his friend walk down the little grass hill until he finally reaches he sees both guys talk and his attention suddenly changes when he feels someone sit next to him

“Hi” a girl wearing a football jersey says, 3 more sit around Louis too

“Oh, hello”

“I’m Perrie” she says,” this is Jade, Leigh Anne and Jessie” she says pointing at each one of the girls who wave at him, Louis waves back feeling kinda cornered

“I’m Louis, nice to meet you”

“Oh god he is so cute” Jade says playing with a lock of her dyed hair

“Jade, please you’re gonna scare him” Leigh Anne says giving her friend a stare “sorry, she doesn’t know when to shut up”

“Anyway, you’re new right?” Jessie asks, she is sitting on the other side of Louis and he nods “see girls I told you!”

“So, we were wondering, do you happen to have a thing with Niall?”

Louis suddenly laughs, like the awkward kind and the girls look at each other

“Of course no, I mean we are friends” the boy assures but he is pretty sure none of them believes him

“But you seem like a couple” Leigh Anne says and Louis is tired of hearing it

“And a cute one!” Jade quickly adds, Louis knows he is blushing which only makes the girl laugh and believe that he is dating Niall

“Don’t worry we will keep the secret” Perrie says winking and the other girls do the same

**

“Hi Z” Will says once he gets close to the guy, Zayn who watched Will come all the way gives the boy an obvious fake smile

“Oh my, but if it’s Will, what do I own the pleasure of you paying attention to me?”  He answers in a sarcastic tone

Will swallows, he doesn’t enjoy being in tension “Look, the thing is we both know you’re a good painter, and your draws are amazing, and Ms. Adams told me you’re not going to enter the art competition”

“So?” Zayn answers quickly, the anger starts to build up “now you care about what I do?”

Will takes a deep breath “It’s just that you are really talented and you should do it, and it will also help you up when you apply for colleges!”

Zayn closes the book he was reading and puts it on the grass, he looks up at Will who is standing

“Look Will, I don’t know what you’re expecting me to tell you or what do you want me to do, but, my future is my own problem so stay out of it” he says, his eyes goes past Will and he laughs “in a matter of fact you should instead focus on your friend over there” he says pointing at Louis, Will turns his face to see Louis blushing and surrounded by the girls and Will knows those girls can be really suffocating some times

Will nods feeling uncomfortable and turns to leave but at the last second he turns back

“Look Zayn I don’t know what happened, ok?” he says almost angry but letting all the frustration go “We were friends, all of us, and suddenly you just went away, we missed you, and well if someone did something wrong I’m really sorry but you should at least let us explain”

He is about to leave again but turns away

“Liam is doing a party this weekend, you must already know it but it would nice if you go” he finally says before jogging back to save Louis

Zayn, stays there looking at Will go with no expression at all, he grabs his book and his bag and leaves annoyed, but for some reasons the words remain on his head.

**

Will walks faster when he notices that Louis seems really uncomfortable and when he gets there he hears Perrie

“Don´t worry we will keep the secret” she says

“What secret?” Will asks, all the girls turn and Louis looks at Will relieved

“Nothing!” Perrie quickly says

“The fact that Louis has and Niall are a couple” Jade says not holding her excitement

“Jade!” All the girls yell at the same time

“We’re not a couple” Louis says at the same time

Will takes a deep breath “I don’t know what you girls understood but he is not dating Niall, and besides I thought we made it pretty clear that gossiping is bad”

“But he didn’t have to say it” Jessie says “just look at how he reacts when we asked him!”

“Look I understand what is like to be curious about something, but then rumors start to spread and it leads to misunderstandings, and people always change the story and it makes it all worse and senseless”

“Oh please, that never happens” Leigh Anne assures

“Remember last year when Britney cut all of her hair to donate it to the cancer kids?” Will says “You girls spread it and it ended up saying that Britney cut all of her hair because she was going into a mental breakdown just like Britney spears, and, other people said that she lost her hair because of chemo and they ended up doing a stay strong party for her”

“Oh that” Perrie says biting her lip

“Yeah, I remember, she was so embarrassed” Leigh Anne says

“Uh huh” Will says “Girls I like you, ok? But I hope you don’t start spreading that Louis and Niall are dating because they are not”

“Ok” all 4 girls say

“Good, are you coming to Liam’s party this weekend?” Will asks

“Of course!” perrie says

“Omg I have no idea what I’m going to wear”

“Oh we should totally go shopping!” Jessie adds and all the girls excitedly leave Will and Louis

Louis looks speechless at Will who smiles and sits next to him

“How” he ask “How did you handle them?”

“It takes a lot of practice” Will answers “they are indeed good girls but they like to gossip a lot so be careful”

“Got it” he says and they watch and roar when Niall makes a score, the blonde smiles at Louis and waves his hands like he is celebrating and Louis can´t do more than just laugh.

**

“So, are you telling me that you’re going to crash a party of someone you don’t even know?”  Ed asks, he is in Harry’s car and they are eating burgers in front of the burger place

“Basically yeah, but Jessica said that they want it to be a surprise for Louis” Harry answers before taking another bite of his burger

“Jessica…the girl who called you right?” Harry nods “I see, yeah I’m totally going with you” the redhead says

“What?” the curly haired boy asks “you know I’m going to tell Louis that I like him too, right? Why would you want to come?”

“Well, first I don’t want to miss the moment, I can also be moral support and the most obvious reason there is going to be a party” Ed takes a sip of his soda “I’m not missing any party”

“You know you’re gonna be crashing cause I was the one invited, not you”

“It’s not like I have never crashed a party before” Ed says “So tell me the details”

“Well” Harry grabs his phone and reads the text “the address belongs to a close gated suburb, according to this girl we should get there around 8 pm and the owner of the house it’s Liam Payne”

“Mmmm sounds like we’re crashing into a fancy party”

“Just a reminder you’re the one crashing, I’m invited, and no, according to Jessica it’s just a regular party”

“How are we getting there?”

“I already planned that, we are taking the train to King Cross and according to the plans it’s going to take us around 2 hours and forty minutes”

“So we must leave like around five or six?”

“Yeah, there is a train leaving at 5 pm we must be there at 7 so in case we get lost we don´t get there too late”

“Works for me, are you nervous?” Ed asks and Harry nods

“Kinda”

“I can´t believe you’re doing this”

“It’s Louis, he is my best friend and I would do anything for him” Harry says on a serious tone

“I’m sure he knows it” Ed says smiling

**

“Come on Luke do it!” Will screamed from the seats

They guys were about to end their practice and Luke’s team needed one more score to beat Niall’s team, Luke passed the ball to Calum who tried his best to go past Liam but failed, the older guy shot the ball to Niall who managed to inmediatly shoot it and earn their team the victory.

The cheerleading team screamed celebrating and doing some backflips, Becca smiled and jumped, Louis could see Allison and Jessica doing some moves on the back too.

Niall smiled and slid on the floor, Liam and the rest of his teammates ran and got on top of him doing a mountain of sweaty and noisy boys, Louis could see the blonde hair under the group or arms and legs.

The coach used his whistle and everyone stood up still laughing

“Oh well” Will said sitting again “I can’t say I’m not surprise, Niall is a good player”

“So is Luke” Louis assured

“Yeah” Will saw Allison walking to them with Becca and Jessica “Hey sis, how was practice?”

“It was good” she stretched “but I’m kinda tired and everything hurts”

“If it doesn’t hurt then you’re doing it wrong” Becca says, she turns to see Louis “you’re coming to Liam’s party tomorrow right?”

“Uh, yeah”

“Good!” The girl says smiling “You shouldn’t miss it for anything in this world” she grabs Jessica by her arm “come on jess, I own you some coffee, Allison wanna join?”

“Maybe some other time, I’m really worn out” she says dropping next to her brother

“Sure, bye guys” She says smiling and waving

“Bye!” Jessica says too

Once they are gone Will turns to his sister

“Is it me or there is something strange with her?”

“She looks almost too happy” Louis says looking at the 2 girls leave

“Now that you mention it, yeah, I kinda see it” Allison says

“Maybe something happened that made her be in a good mood” Louis says

“Hard to tell with her” the other boy and makes a mental note to keep an eye on her

“Hey!” Luke says smiling; he pulls Will into a hug and kisses him

“Luke! I know I’ve told you that you look really hot when you’re sweaty but that doesn’t mean I want to feel it” Luke laughs

“You love it” he says pulling his friend on a tighter hug

Niall comes behind, he has his shirt off and he is drying his sweat with it.

“Hey” he gives Luke a clap on the back “good game out there”

Louis can't help but notice the toned body in front of him, when he met Niall he saw a bit fit, and he was right maybe he didn’t have  a well defined six pack but he sure had his thing going, Louis’ eye wandered trough the muscle chest to the belly where he  could see just a little trail of brown hair go down to his…

“Louis” Will said

“I’m sorry what?” Louis asked, everyone laughed a bit and by the way Allison looked at him he was sure she knew why he was so distracted

“I asked if you want me to give you a ride back home” Will repeats himself again, Louis is about to open his mouth again but Niall answers

“Oh, that’s nice but I actually borrowed my mom’s car this morning and since we live really close I thought about giving you a ride” he turns to see Louis “if you are ok with it”

“Of course” he answers to Niall

“Ok, then maybe another time, bye guys” Will says, Allison and Luke follow them to Luke’s car

“Alright let’s go” Niall says

“Don’t you wanna put on a shirt first?” Louis ask feeling a bit uncomfortable not only for the fact that Niall is all sweaty and shirtless but also some girls are staring at them

“I have a spare one on the car this one is all sweaty” he says swinging his shirt

“Um ok” Louis says, Niall who is 2 steps ahead doesn’t realize Louis is actually staring at his back, he likes the way the muscles clench and move with every swing of his arms, and for a moment Louis remembers he is a teen with needs…

They both get in the car, the smell of nature in the car. Niall sits and pulls the keys out of his pocket, he starts the car and he starts to look on the back seats for something

“Oh damn, where did it put it” he says looking at the floor and his side “I’m pretty sure there is a t-shirt somewhere”

Louis look around trying to help Niall, and he see a little piece of black fabric under his seat “Hey I think is under my seat, let me get it for-“

“No, let me” Niall says, and he leans over Louis to get the shirt, Louis leans back at his seat so he avoids contact with Niall, but the blonde moves a lot and he can’t help but feel Niall’s warm body rub his arms and legs

“DAMN! I just don’t know how it end up here” he moves around to get his arm under the seat, and he moves, suddenly Louis realizes he is rubbing a dangerous zone

“Niall, Niall please I’ll get tit just let me” Louis says but it’s too late, the friction and the moment already made its damage

Niall turns his face at Louis and then his eyes goes down to Louis’ crotch, Niall quickly pulls the t shirt and sits back, his cheeks a bit red and he is scratching his hair not knowing what to say

“Oh god, you are indeed a sexual freak” Niall, he puts a hand on his mouth and before Louis dies of embarrassment Niall starts to laugh

“Why the hell are you laughing at?” Louis asks angry but still ashamed he moves his legs so there is no visible bulge

“Of course it’s funny!” Niall says, he lifts his arms to get the shirt, once his head pops out he looks at Louis who is now ashamed and looking to the window

“Ok, maybe just a bit” Louis says and they both start to laugh a bit

“It’s ok Louis, I mean I’m a teen like you, I know hormones are really crazy, and it’s completely understandable that being so close to such a good and handsome guy like me…well that has some effects” Niall says trying to sound serious and scientific, Louis rolls his eyes

“Oh god, I’m really starting to think that you have the highest self-esteem in the world”

“Thanks, I always try to keep it that way” Niall starts to drive while Louis stares at the people from inside the car “Also, I know you said things were great with your friend but I’m sure you were lying, wanna talk about it?”

Louis turns to face Niall, he sees clear interest on his face “It’s complicated”

“You know what helps when things are complicated?” Niall asks “Milkshakes and I know a place with good ones, what do you say?”

“I could use a milkshake right now” Louis answers thinking that something sweet wouldn’t be that bad right now


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets ready for the party  
> Uncexpected guests arrive

The weekend came and to Louis it felt a bit too quick for his taste. He was standing on his room picking up clothes for tonight, he had an hour before leaving to school and he decided to spend it trying to get everything together for tonight. The last days all they talked about was about the party on Liam’s house, apparently everyone in the school could only think about it and about what was going to happen.

He grabbed a few clothes and threw them in his backpag, Liam asked him and the others to bring stuff to spend the night like they always used to. Something about it made Louis feel happy, he was considered part of the group; maybe it had to do with Louis and Niall constantly flirting a bit…

He grabbed stuff throwing it on the bed, then he heard a small sound, when he turned he saw his phone on the ground.

“Shit” he said, he walked and grabbed his phone, the screen was perfect and it was still working.

He unlocked his phone and reviewed the messages, he saw a few conversations he had, the text Liam sent him last night, a conversation with Will, and a long conversation he had with Niall. After the milkshakes he brought him back home and nothing happened, not that Louis didn’t want to, but for some reason Louis felt relieved. Then his eyes went down and there it was “Harry Styles”, they didn’t talk since their last conversation, Louis asked for space, and Harry had to respect that, their friendship was really important to Louis and he had to stay away so it wouldn’t end.

He fell on the bed taking a deep breath, he missed him, maybe not in a romantic way, he missed talking to his friend, telling him stuff, enjoying those runaways they did sometimes. Louis didn’t hear the knocks on his door until it opened with him mom peeking in.

“Lou?” she said walking in “I heard sound downstairs, you okay?” she asks seeing his son lay in the mess of sheets and clothes

“Yeah, just picking up something for tonight” he answered turning his head to his mom “I forgot to tell you, Liam asked us to stay at his place, can I do it, right?”

The woman shook her head laughing “God it’s your first party here and you’re already crashing another place?”

“Please mom, everyone is going to stay there, Niall will be there!” Louis pleads

“Fine, but don’t smoke drugs” she is about to close the door but she turns “and if you’re planning on doing something else remember to use protection”

“GOD MOM!” Louis says ashamed throwing a pillow at the door before his mom closes the door laughing.

He didn’t think about it until now. Something was going to happen tonight? He knew he wasn’t going to sleep with Niall or anything, but what if they kissed again, he wanted it? They’ve been keeping a kind of friendship, a really close one, they haven’t kissed after that time on Louis front door, and they didn’t show any interest in wanting to be in a relation, Niall was sweet respecting Louis desires to get over Harry before thinking about having a relation, but Niall was flirty, it was his personality, and it was kind of hard for Louis not to fall sometimes. Louis signed and got up, he was hungry and he could think about it later.

**

The last bell indicated that the day was over, Harry walked, no, he ran to the doors and happily looked around, he was supposed to meet Ed to get everything ready for tonight. He waved at the people who greeted him and looked around again this time finding the old car Ed used when his parents were home.

“Hey” Harry said opening the door “I see your parents are home?”

“Nah” the redhead replied “I took Thomas out because it’s been a while and he has to roll sometimes you know, it’s kind of lonely to stay every day at the garage” Thomas was the name they put to the car, it was and old blue cat Ed got when he earned his license, it wasn’t nothing out of this world and they didn’t use it so often but Ed loved it.

“I can only imagine” Harry swallows excited “Are you ready?”

“Sure, I mean I didn’t get invited but sure, I’ll just show up” Ed says

“I’m sure they won’t mind” Harry answer “We have to get some stuff at my place, and then we can wait over at yours so Gemma wont’ ask anything”

“You didn’t tell her?”

“No” Harry explains “she will say it’s a crazy plan and it won’t work, I don’t need that kind of vibe in my life”

  They talk the rest of the way until Ed parks in front of Harry’s place. There were no cars so Harry was glad, he wouldn’t need to give explanations, he could leave a note saying he was crashing at Ed’s and his mom would be ok with it.

“Hello?” Harry asked going in, Ed walked in and walked to the closest couch

“I think there is no one home” He says “Go get your stuff and let’s go”

Harry nods and runs to his room, he looks around for his bag where he has everything, he pulls it and goes back downstairs “Done, let’s go!”

“Wait a minute Styles” Ed stands on the way “check you have everything before we go”

Harry rolls his eyes before opening the bag

“Fine” he answers annoyed “clothes, done. Underwear, done, bottle, done, train tickets, do- wait” he moves the stuff looking for the tickets “they were here, I put them inside a biology book so they wouldn’t lose”

“You mean this?” A female voice says from the kitchen, Ed and Harry jump surprised and turn to see a very angry Gemma standing holding a book

“Gemma” Harry mumbles “I thought you were out, your car is not here”

“Mom took it since hers needs some reparation” She says walking “Now, would you care to explain me why you two are going out of town, without telling anyone?”

“You looked at my stuff!! You had no right!” Harry screams angry trying to distract her

“Of course I did! You were acting strange these days and I thought you were up to something and I was right!”

“You had no right Gemma!” Harry yells walking over and grabbing the book form his sister’s hands

“Tell me where are you going, or I’ll tell mom” she says pulling her phone out of her pocket

“Fine! You want to know, I’ll tell you, I’m going to surprise Louis with a visit and confront him in person” Harry says and Gemma laughs

“My god Harry, I know you want to tell him in person how you feel but he asked for space, and you are going to appear out of nowhere!?, don’t you think you should wait for a bit?”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand, he made new friends there, and they invited me, so it’s not my idea, and O can’t wait Gemma!” He yells

“Even if it was not your idea you shouldn’t go!” Gemma yells back, her face turning to Ed “You’re his friend, shouldn’t you be telling him it’s a bad idea?!”

“Me?” Ed asks surprised at the attention he was given all of sudden “I’m his friends and he is old enough to make his decisions, and as his friends I’m going to support him” Ed says and Gemma loses her mind

“Are you for real? This is a bad idea! But of course you always support him cause that0s what you do Ed, doing stuff without thinking!”

“Fuck me for trying to be spontaneous, I mean of course it’s my fault for trying to reach for my dreams on music” Ed yells at the girl

“Of course it is, you always do stuff without thinking never taking into consideration the consequences!!” Gemma screams

“Well at least I don’t overthink every single move in my life!!” Ed yells back one more time

“It’s called having a plan, you should look it up, maybe if you knew about it our relation wouldn’t have ended the way it did” she yells almost crying and Harry can’t stand it.

“SHUT UP!” he yells making Gemma and Ed turn back at him “YOU TWO STOP” the house stays dead silent before the guy speaks again “This got out of hand, and it’s not my problem that you two broke up, and that’s something that you’ll work out yourselves” he turns at his sister “If you want to tell mom tell her, I’m going whenever you want it or not” he says staring right at her eyes.

She doesn’t say a thing, she just stares back at him, he sees her take a deep breath and recover her composure

“I’ll tell mom you’re staying with Ed” she looks quickly at the red head before turning at his brother again “He is right, you’re old enough now, and I’m sorry, I just don’t want you to get hurt”

“It’s okay” Harry says “it won’t” he feels a bit uncomfortable “Thanks Gemma, I’ll see you on Monday”

Gemma nods, she looks at her ex, who is staring at her silently, she nods at him and he does it back, she watched them leave the house and once she heard the car leave she let herself slide to the floor, a few tears rolling down her face.

**

“Are you guys ready?!” Liam asks excited, the whole group is on the table; even Becca who has been absent the last few days is there in a great mood.

“Hell yes!” Niall shouts excited “I’ve been waiting for this the whole week” He smiles at Louis who seems more nervous than excited

“Ok so we know the plan, you get earlier so we get everything ready, are you all staying the night right?” he asks and everyone nods, Liam turns to Louis “You staying too, right?”

“Of course, I told my mom and she is okay with it” Louis answers and he sees the blonde smile next to him.

“You had to ask you mom?” Becca spills out of nowhere, and Louis rolls his eyes, there it was, the Becca he knew.

“Leave him alone Becca” Liam says not hearing the tone she said it. “So, let’s check the list, Niall, did you get the food?”

“Yes” the blonde answers

“Good, Allison honey, the decoration?”

“In your place, I bought it 2 days ago, all neon like you asked” she answers and Liam leans in for a quick kiss.

“Becca, Jessica, did you spread the voice?” he asks and Becca nods with a proud expression

“Of course, everybody knows, it wasn’t so hard when you have a lot of followers” she says and Liam smiles

“Ok, Will, the music and lights?” he asks

“Hired, they will get there before us” He answers eating his sandwich

“Perfect, and last but not least, Luke and I were supposed to get the alcohol for tonight, Luke?” Liam asks and Luke avoids his eyes “Luke you have the alcohol right?”

“Well, kind of” he answers and Liam open his mouth to complain “ I have it, all you asked, I just have to get it from the store, and I’ll do it before we go to your place”

Liam exhales deeply, he turns to Will “Would you mind going with him to see if everything is there?”

“Sure, I was planning to go with him anyway” Will says and Luke smiles kissing him quickly

“Fine, tonight it’s gonna be a blast!” he says excited “I’m gonna skip class to get some stuff ready, see you guys later, and remember, be early!” he says before leaving

When he leaves everyone at the table start to talk, Becca, Jessica and Allison talk about what they are wearing tonight. Will and Luke talk a bit lower not allowing the others to hear them, Luke whispers something into Will’s ear and the boy blushes before looking down.

“So” Niall says realizing they are the only ones no talking “Are you excited for your first party?”

Louis nods laughing “I would say more nervous than excited, I really don’t know what to expect tonight” he says

“Expect the unexpected” the blonde says “You never know what’s going to happen, so it’s better if you go prepared for anything”

“Thanks for the advice” Louis says not feeling calmed at all, there is something bugging him, like the feeling that something is going to happen tonight

“Oh guys!” Luke says suddenly making everyone turn “I forgot to tell you, I finally managed to get a name for our band”

“Didn’t you already have one?” Jessica asks confused

“Yeah but “Crumbling Tunes” didn’t feel right” Luke moves and pulls a t-shirt out of his bag “Here it is, say hello to 5 Seconds Of Summer” he says, the black t-shirt have written the name in electric blue letters.

“I like it” Will says and Luke kisses him again

“Thanks William, I knew you had good taste”

“It’s great, suits you somehow” Jessica says

“It’s not that horrible” Becca says not paying too much attention, Luke smiles and Louis realizes that in Becca’s language that was a compliment.

“It’s nice” Niall and Louis say at the same time and they both laugh, Will and Allison give them a questioning stare and Becca rolls her eyes annoyed.

“Thanks, now here” he pulls more t-shirts and hands one to everyone “I was wondering if you would use them tonight for publicity”

“Not by any chance” Becca answers “I have my outfit planned”

“Yeah, I would use it any other day” Jessica says hugging hers

“They are right” Allison says “maybe other time”

“Of course” Luke says not offended at all “As long as you use them it’s good with me”

The ring bells and it’s their indicator to go to their last class of the day, they all stand up but Becca pulls Jessica a bit far from the rest

“Did you call him? Is he coming?” she asks her friend referring to Harry, her plan to ruin Louis night was a masterpiece

“Yes” Jessica answers walking with her behind the rest “But Becca I don’t get it, how is this guy going to fit in your plan”

Becca smiles “Easy, you see, according to my cousin, Louis had a crush on his best friend Harry, they had a fight and Louis came here, now, if we bring his friend here Louis would be busy taking care of his problems instead of being with Niall, so it gives me the chance to seduce him into my arms, you get it now?”

Jessica scratches her hair still confused

“I get it, but how do you know Louis will pay attention to Harry instead of Niall, what if they work it out fast and Lois is back with Niall?”

Becca clenches her firsts “Because, it’s my plan and I know it’s going to work okay, even if it doesn’t Louis doesn’t know I have a plan B, now let’s go” she says dragging her friend along, tonight it was going to be the night.

**

7 hours later and Louis was standing on his door, he kissed her mom goodbye before waling to Niall’s mom car. He sat on the copilot seat throwing his bagpack on the seats behind.

“Take care honey!” Louis’ mom said

“Yes mom” Louis said closing the door, Niall didn’t wait before he started the engine again and drove away from the woman. “Hey, I didn’t think your mom would lend you the car” he says at Niall

“Yeah, as long as I give it back in one piece” the blonde says “looking good tonight Tomlinson” Niall says and Louis blushes a bit

“Thanks, you’re looking good as well” Louis compliments back, Niall smiles, he is indeed looking good, he has a black leather simple jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, it’s so cliché and simple but Louis thinks it looks good on him.

“Still nervous?” Niall asks, he looks up at the sky, it seemed like it was going to rain.

“Not really…okay yeah still nervous” Louis says and Niall laughs

“It’s okay, once we get there I’ll be fine” Louis hears a tap sound, then another and there a then thousands of little sounds on the car and Louis realizes it’s raining.

“Shit” Niall mutters, out of nowhere a storm is descending on the streets and Niall has trouble driving because he doesn’t see clearly. He slows down and curses again “Liam is not going to be happy”

Louis looks on his window, indeed the people on the street run to stay dry getting inside stores; he hears the millions of drops hit the car almost annulling the music.

“I’m pretty sure it’s going to end before we notice” Louis says trying to keep his friend calmed

“I hope so; otherwise we spend the money for nothing”

They take more time they thought to get into Liam’s place, Niall drives slow and Louis doesn’t know where they are going, they get into suburbia with big fenced houses separated with each other through woods.

“Wow, these are not houses, these are mansions” Louis says trying to focus past the rain into the silhouettes of the mansions.

“Kinda, Liam’s parents have a company that makes a lot of money, they are really wealthy” Niall says

“That explains it”

Niall turns to the left standing in front of a big metal gate with stone walls, he dials Liam on his phone and the other guy answers quickly, Niall tells him they are outside and in a few seconds the gates open allowing them go in”

They drive past a big garden with a lot of flowers and a big fountain in  the middle, Louis looks amazed at the place, is a big stone house almost as big and looking a big alike their school.

“Shit, this place is huge” Louis says, and Niall smiles enjoying the amazed boy.

“And you haven’t seen the guest house” On one of the sides of the house a garage door opens and Louis sees Liam signaling Niall to pull inside. Niall does and once they are inside the sound of rain goes lower, Niall turns off the car and Louis gets down.

“Can you fucking believe it?” Liam asks angry at the sky “The fucking day of the party it’s when the sky decides to get this fucking way”

“I’m sure it will end in a while” Louis comfort Liam who tries to smile

“I hope so; do you know where Luke and Will are? They are the only ones who haven’t got here yet”

“Weren’t they supposed to get the alcohol?” Niall asks walking next to Louis and following Liam inside the house.

“Welcome to my humble house” Liam says to Louis, indicating the giant living room, there was a fireplace next to the glass windows that showed the now wet garden, it was a big place, even at the outside, Louis swore it was even bigger than his old school back home.

“This place is so big” Louis says again surprised

“Thank you” they walk along and Louis sees Jessica and Becca putting some light tubes on the windows almost in a straight long line. “you should see it with the whole decoration, I already hid it so no one breaks nothing valuable”

“Hello Louis! Hello Niall!” Jessica yelled happily putting some lights around

“Hi Jessica” Louis greets the girl back

“Nice weather don’t you think?” Becca asks sarcastically without turning at them

“I’m sure it will get better” Louis adds and Becca turns smiling at him

“I’m sure it will, I don’t want my plans to get cancelled” she says focusing on her stuff again.

Louis sees a white door open and Allison comes inside the room with a box full of plastic vases, she greets Niall and Louis with a smile and a quick hello, behind her Liam comes with a big box full of bottles, he puts then on a long white plastic table, and Allison starts to get the bottles out.

“Damn we’re going hard tonight” Niall says helping Allison out “vodka, tequila, rum…”

“Yes, and Luke and Will are bringing more stuff” he looks at his girlfriend “have you talked to your brother?”

“Yes, he called, they are coming late because of the rain but he said they were on his way, also they said the picked some guys who were coming here because they had no car and it was raining like hell and something about Luke reuniting with a longtime friend”

“It’s ok” Liam says more calmed now “rain is starting to calm” and everybody turns to see the garden, raindrops still fall but they are a fewer less and with less strength

“Ok, let’s finish this” Becca says ending installing the light tube “Try it now” she says, Liam nods and walks around, he presses a switch and the light go out and the light tubes turn on emitting an UV light of different colors.

“Wow, this place looks cool” Jessica says, and Louis agrees silently, the whole living room seemed like a neon jungle, the light making their teeth and the white cushions glow, Liam pulls out a few tubes that glowed in different neon colors and smiles.

“These are the neon paints I bought, when everyone gets here the artist I hired should be painting whatever they want”

“Nice” Louis said, Liam turned on the normal lights again and just like that the neon paradise turned into a regular but luxurious living room

“Oh Liam remember I invited 2 friends to stay over with us tonight” Becca says smiling

Allison turns surprised “You invited someone? Do we know them?”

“Not really, they are from another city” she says, Louis thinks that she smiles at him for a moment but maybe it was just his imagination.

“It’s okay there are more rooms in the guest house anyway” Liam says, his phone rings and he smiles when he answers “thank god, please tell me you are outside, yes! I’ll open the gate tell Luke to park the van at the garage” Liam runs to the garage and Louis and the others start to help with the decoration.

They hear the sound of a lot of footsteps and bottles and Louis turns to see Liam with Luke, W     ill and 3 boys come inside, the boys have too many boxes so Louis can’t see their faces, for a brief moment he feels like he has seen them before. They all walk to the kitchen going inside.

“We’re here” Will says coming out of the kitchen, he greets everybody with a kiss and a hug. 

The door opens again and Louis seems surprised just like the rest, a raven haired boy walks into the living room, he looks annoyed but still nods at everybody without saying too much.

“Zayn?” Niall asks genuinely surprised “I’m surprised to see you here” he says quickly trying to cover up his state of confusion

“Don’t worry, I only came because I was close and since it’s raining these guys happened to give me a lift” he says motioning his face at Will “As soon as it stops raining I’ll leave” he says and Louis feels a strange atmosphere.

Allison walks closer with a little shy smile, almost like she was walking close to a scared cat, not trying to scare him more.

“You’re more than welcome to stay if you want” she says but Zayn looks away at Louis, a serious expression.

“We’ll see” he says before walking away from them

The door opens again and Louis can hear the sound of laughter, Liam comes out smiling with Luke following right after him

“Hello everybody” Luke says “sorry for being late, I got caught up in the rain, but we are here, and guess what, I’m going to introduce you to one of my old friends, Hey curls! Come here” he yells at the kitchen

The door opens and everybody turns, a guy wearing thigh dark blue jeans and a red square t-shirt comes out, his clothes a little wet from the rain and he is rubbing a towel on his face and hair. For a moment Louis’ heart stops, this couldn’t be truth, what were the chances?! He felt his mouth go dry and he didn’t realize he gasped until everyone turned at him, even the guy who was drying his hair looked up, eyes just as surprised (or maybe nervous) as Louis.

“Everyone this is my old friend…” Luke start to say but without even noticing Louis speaks

“Harry…” He says his voice low but is enough for everyone to hear him.

All the eyes move fast from Lois to Harry, both guys breathless and shocked, no one speaks and the only audible sound is the rain outside until the curly haired boy decides to break the silence,

“Louis” he smiles almost with shyness, and Louis wonders if he’s ever seen Harry blush like he is doing right now “Nice to see you”

Louis doesn’t answer, all the food he had today threatens to come out, and his heart, oh god his heart seems like it’s going faster than any race car in the world. He can’t think clearly, but then a voice comes into his mind

“Expect the unexpected” a mocking Niall repeated in his mind, over and over again, and fuck, Louis finally understood what he meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my beloved readers, i'm back. first of all i'm so sorry for vanishing so many months, i was dealing with serious personal issues and i couldn't writte feelign the way i felt. Everything is bettter now, thank god, and i recovered my inspiration, sorry for keeping you waiting so many months, i will try to upload as soon as i can. thanks for reading and i hope that you like this chapter. leave some kudos and comments if you do


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk about their feelings  
> Louis makes a request to Harry

 

-20 minutes earlier-

“Damn it’s raining like hell” Luke says gripping hard on the steering wheel

“We could be at Liam’s but you had to forget about the liquor” Will answers looking back at the boxes. They are at the band’s car or like Luke called it the Rolling Inspiration

“I’m sorry; I’ve been distracted with some stuff”

“What kind of stuff?” will asks with curiosity and Luke laughs

“Don’t worry, you’re the only person I’m seeing” he reassures with confidence and Will rolls his eyes

“I know you’re not cheating on me, but it’s not really nice to know that you could cheat on me with any guy or girl” Will says and he feels a hand wrap around his own, he looks at Luke who takes a quick second to kiss his boyfriend

“No guy or girl is as cool as you”

Will doesn’t say it but those words actually mean a lot to him. Luke was hot, and his personality helped him to get along with everybody, not like Will, who was shy and who used to be a looser in the first years of school until he started to change and to hang with the guys.

He came back to his thoughts when a loud thunder echoed through the sky, he looked at the window, streets were empty and he couldn’t detail too much of the things around.

“God I hope the party is not ruined” Will says

“Don’t worry it will be just- oh shit!” Luke yells when he sees the silhouettes of 2 guys right in front of him, he wiggles the drive well to avoid them and the car starts to slide across the road, Will closes his eyes and hold onto the first thing his hands can find while Luke regains control of the car. They slide for a few second before the car finally stops, the sound of bottles of glass hitting against each other and both guys heavy breathing fills the car.

“Shit, sure you okay?” Luke asks turning at Will who is still breathing hard and hasn’t let go of the door handle.

“I-I’m okay” he answers trying to recover his breath, both guys jump surprised when they hear a knock on Luke’s window, the boy click the button and the glass lowers and they see a pale redhead guy wet from head to toe with concern.

“Is everyone alright?” he asks

“Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t see you guy there on the road” Luke says loudly so the guy can hear him through the rain

“No, no it’s our fault, the rain didn’t let us see you there” he says running a hand to dry the drops on his face

“You are okay? Where is the other guy?” Will asks

“Oh right, he is okay” he looks away to the curly haired boy who starts to walk to them

“It’s raining pretty hard, what are you guys doing on the road?” Luke asks

“We just arrived on the train and it started raining, we couldn’t find a cab so we thought about walking to somewhere else so we could find one”

“If you want we can give you a ride” Luke says, he turns to see his boyfriend who nods in agreement

“That would be amazing, thanks” the redhead says opening the back door of the car, he yells at his friend and in a few seconds a second guy enters the car, both of the shiver a bit from the cold

“Sorry for the boxes” Will says seeing both guys from the first time; they seemed around their age, both handsome but especially the brunette.

“Don’t worry” the redhead says

“Yeah, thanks for giving us a ride” the brunette adds

“I’m Will, and the guy who was about to kill you is Luke”

“I’m Ed, and this is Harry” the redhead introduces them; Luke has the car on the road again and takes a quick look at both guys in the mirror. His heart almost stops when he recognizes one of the guys

“Harry Styles!?” He asks surprised and Harry looks up at him shocked to hear his name

“Luke Hemmings!?” He answers and both guys laugh “No freaking way”

“Can’t believe you’re here” Luke says and Will and Ed share a look not knowing what to say of if they should say something at all.

“You know each other?” Will asks

“Of course we do! Harry is a great pal on mine from the football camp two years ago” Luke says

“Only when I wasn’t kicking your ass on the field” Harry says and this time they all laugh

“What are you doing here? I thought you lived a few hours away” Luke asks, the rain starts to seize a bit so he has a better view of the road.

“We got invited to a party” Ed answers “And apparently is a big one”

“Wait, do you happen to know where the party is? Or whose party is it?” Will asks and Ed gives him a piece of paper with the address “Now this is a coincidence, its Liam’s” he says to his boyfriend

“Are you going to the party too?” Harry asks

“Not only we’re going, the host happens to be one of my best friends” Luke says proudly “can’t believe you heard of it in your city”

“Well, we got invited, some girl called us, said she wanted to surprise my best friend Louis, do you happen to know him?” Harry says

“Tomlinson?” Harry nods “Yeah, he is a nice guy, goes to our school, he is our friend” Luke says

“You said you were invited by a girl, right? What was her name?” Will asks

“Jessica I think, she told me they were planning a surprise to Louis, to be honest I was surprised but I was just thinking about coming anyway so…” Harry says and Will bites his lip, why would Jessica do it? And if she actually did, why didn’t she tell the others, for some reason he felt something wrong with it…

“Well I would say it’s a great coincidence because we’re going to Liam’s” Luke says

The ride is filled with both laughs and stories of Harry and Luke in the football camp; Will and Ed let both guys remember their adventures together and they got the chance to catch up on what was new. After a while and a street away from Liam’s place Luke saw a guy wearing black walking on the rain, after a good look he recognized him.

“Isn’t that Zayn?” he says, Will turns to see and bites his lip, he’s right, a dripping wet Zayn walks around the streets and he feels a bit of pity.

“Pull over” he asks, and once his boyfriend does he lowers his window “Zayn!” he yells and the raven haired boy turns, hair against his forehead and eyes closing when drops of water hit his face “come here!” Will says but Zayn keeps walking

“Go away I’m fine!” he yells back leaving the car behind, Will orders Luke to drive slow so they can talk

“Get inside, it’s raining heavily and I know your house is far away” he says and a thunder echoes “Come in, we will get to Liam’s and once it stops you can leave”

Zayn hesitates, looking at the car and turning to see the streets. Finally he decided to get in because even if he wanted to admit it Will was right, He runs to the car and opens the door, his eyes widen when he sees 2 other guys almost as wet as him but enters anyway.

“Are you picking guys from the rain now? Are you looking to have an orgy?” Zayn asks “there are easier ways to find guys you know”

Harry’s eyes catch a bit of Luke’s blushing and Will looking away. He suspected something was happening between them.

“Are you guys dating?” He asked to no one, but Luke answers knowing his boyfriend won’t do it

“Ammm yeah…I kinda forgot to tell you” Luke says, he doesn’t know how Harry will react but he is a bit pleased to see no one in the car is freaking out

“Nice, you guys make a really good couple” Harry says and he feels happy to see a smile appear on both faces

“I just have one question, how can you handle him?” Ed asks Will “he seems to be like my friend hazza and sometimes I can’t deal with him”

Will laughs “Believe me, sometimes I think about leaving, just joking” he quickly adds when Luke looks at him concerned “Oh right, Harry, Ed this is Zayn, Zayn Ed and Harry, they came from really far away to Liam’s party”

“You really came just for a party?” Zayn asks looking at Harry

“Well that, and I’m visiting my friend Louis”

“Tomlinson?” Zayn asks and when Harry nods he rolls his eyes “Great, another one who’s obsessed with Mr. Cutie pie”

Harry doesn’t answer and by the tone on Zayn’s voice it seemed like he wasn’t expecting an answer. Then Harry sees a really big house, there were no places like this back home. After a big iron gate Luke drives to a garage where 2 more cars are parked

“Hey, would you mind helping with the boxes?” Luke asks

“Sure no problem” Ed says opening the door and grabbing a pair of boxes and handling them to Harry, he tries to do the same to Zayn but the other boy takes the boxes himself and leaves not saying anything.

“Excuse Zayn” Will says to Ed and Harry “He’s complex and we had some issues in the past, don’t take it personal” he says grabbing a pair of boxes

They walk inside not really seeing where they are going to, Harry looks down at the floor following Ed in front of him, he hears some voices, he seems to walk in a really huge kitchen and leaves the boxes along with Ed. Then a door opens a another guy walks in

“Finally, I was getting worried” he says to Luke and Will, then he turns to see the other 3 guys “Zayn, wow, hi, I didn’t expect to see you here…and…” he says looking at both Harry and Ed

“Liam this is Harry and his friend Ed, Harry was a buddy of mine back at the camp, guys this is Liam, owner and host of the party”

“Nice to meet you, Liam, any friend of Luke is a friend of mine” he says shaking hands with the guys “You’re dripping wet, here” he says grabbing 3 towels out of a cabinet and handing one to each one of them. 

“God I’m starving is there something to eat?” Will asks

“On the living room, I served some pizza slices” Liam answers

“Sure” the boy says before going through the same door Liam came in

“Not that it matters Liam, but as soon as it stops raining I’ll leave” Zayn says following Will

“Ok…anyway, let’s go, you have to meet the gang” Luke says to Harry and Ed and the 4 boys walk out of the kitchen.

 Harry is focused drying out his hair, and when he finally finishes he looks up and there he is. A shocked Louis stares back at him, his chest starts to burn, his lungs empty and his mouth is dry right now, he’s nervous, and he doesn’t like the feeling.

“Harry” Louis says, and when he hears his voice he knows there is no turning back.

**

No one speaks, almost expecting to see what’s going to happen, everyone waits for Louis to smile, jump and scream with joy but he doesn’t, he just stays there like a statue.

“Hello” Becca says happily walking to both Ed and Harry, she gives both of them a quick kiss on the cheek “I’m Becca” she turns to see Louis a big grin on her face “Surprise!” she says “Jessica and I planned this, aren’t you happy to see Harry here?”

Louis looks at her, not sure about what’s happening, Harry is there, Becca planned it, he open his mouth and tries to sound as cool as it is.

“Of course!” he says with a smile on his face, he walks closer to Harry, each step he takes he feels way more relaxed, he opens his arms and hugs Harry who seems to be shocked but hugs him back as well.

“Yay! Did you see Jessica? Your idea was fantastic” Becca says

“My idea? But it was- I mean yeah sure, surprise!” Jessica quickly corrects when Becca gives her a stare “I’m Jessica, the one who called you!” she says happily

“Well, hello” Ed says smiling and getting closer to her “but you’re just so cute” he says and Jessica blushes, Harry and Louis roll their eyes, they know this routine

“Ok, can you please just wait more than 5 minutes to hit on a girl” Harry whispers but Jessica blushes a bit and Ed just smiles

“Ignore my friend, he is a bit tired from the trip” Ed says

Then, Niall who was just staring behind walks closer and stretches his hand to Harry

“Hi, I’m Niall, it’s nice to meet Louis’ friends” he says and Harry smiles, Louis can see it’s a forced one but his voice is just perfect as always

“Best friend actually” he answers looking right at Louis “I’m Harry” they shake hands, Harry’s eyes go up and down checking the guy, the second Harry saw him he recognized him.

“I’m Allison!” the girl says happily, for some reason breaking the bit awkward silent in the room “I’m Will’s sister” she hugs both Ed and Harry

“And she is my girlfriend” Liam jumps hugging Allison and giving Ed a stare “Ok, so we’re done with the introducing, and I just remembered we have to choose who’s sharing with who on the rooms”

Louis’ laughs a bit, this could not be happening, Liam pulls out some steel keys, and leaves them on a table

“Okay so, I thought about me and Allison sharing, obviously, Luke and Will, Jessica and Becca, and Louis and Niall…I had another room for the guests Becca brought but since Louis seems to know them..i don’t know if you want to share with them” Liam says, the last question looking right at Louis

Louis feels all the eyes on him, He move his face a bit and he sees both Niall and Harry looking at him, they are both waiting an answer, and it’s him who has to choose, He’s not sure about what to say, it happened to soon, it’s all happening too quick.

“He’ll share with Harry” Niall answers for him, and Louis eyes open wide turning at the blonde “I mean, Harry came all over the way just to visit you, you should share to catch up” Niall says and once for all Harry smiles at him

“Sure” Louis manages to say “that’s good” he says

“Then I’ll guess I’ll share with you” Ed says at Niall and the blonde nods, not too excited but still happy

“Then it’s settled, un less you want to stay Zayn, you’re more welcome to do it” Liam says handing each one of them a key

“No, thanks, like I said” he started to say

“You’re leaving as soon as the rain stops” Will says almost too annoyed to hear it and Becca laughs a little bit

 “Alright then, follow me to the guest house” Liam says and everyone but Zayn who sits on a couch follows him.

They all go out walking around the still wet grass, it was a big yard, there was a big pool close to the house, Liam assured people always jumped on it after a few drinks and that he was more used to it.

The house had the same kind of furniture of the original house, at first Louis didn’t see any difference

“Ok, so, each of you have a key of the main door, make sure to lock the door whenever you enter or leave, that way no one but us can go in, so, you already know who you are sharing with” he says pointing at each door “each room has a bathroom, but me, Allison, Luke and Will have to stay on these rooms” he says pointing at 2 doors “because they have a king size beds, now go pick and get ready”

Becca and Jessica quickly walk to one of the rooms almost as they always stayed there. Luke and Will walk along with Liam and Allison, they slip and Louis can catch a quick glimpse of Will, for some reason seems nervous. Ed and Niall walk together; they try to make small talk trying to get to know each other, Niall turns around and smiles at Louis.

Louis realizes then that he and Harry are the only ones left in the living room, all the others are already inside their rooms, Louis turns to face Harry, they haven’t talked at all, Harry seems to be expecting for him, to say something it seems, Louis doesn’t, he just walks to the door of the only room left and opens the door, not really paying attention to see if Harry actually follows, but when he hears the door close behind him he can’t stay quiet anymore

“What are you doing here?” he asks to Harry

**

At first Harry is quite shocked at the question, Louis doesn’t seem pleased to see his friend there, and Harry feels quite bad about that. He felt even worse when Niall had to be the one to choose for Louis, and now he felt that coming here was a bad idea.

No, no it wasn’t, he came here to tell Louis his feelings, and he was going to do it, even if Louis didn’t want to see him. He took a deep breath and started to talk.

“I know you didn’t want to see me, and you asked for some space…” he starts

“Yeah, and yet you came out of nowhere! That’s not what space means” Louis says running a hand through his hair. “How did you even find out about this?!”

“Jessica called me, but that’s not the point” Harry says more serious now “I came here, because…after what happened back then, I realized I had feelings for you”

Louis and Harry are staring at each other for the first time in days. Memories of that night come into Harry’s mind. He felt bad about it, but he didn’t realize he felt that way before.

“Look, I know the timing it’s kinda bad, yeah, I should have said something that night, I should have stayed with you, but I….I was overwhelmed”

“Overwhelmed?” Louis repeated slowly

“Yeah, I mean” Harry started to walk around the room still talking, something he usually did when he was nervous or really excited “You told me that night you had feelings for me, and you kissed me! Not that I complain now, but, I felt so confused, I actually never saw you that way and then BAM!” he mimicks an explotion with his hands making Louis jump in his spot “Then my mind went really crazy and you move out without telling me or saying goodbye?!” he asks Louis

“I know but...”

“No, let me finish, you move out, and yeah then I get angry and with all those mixed feeling I had we had that stupid fight, and I know what I said what really bad, and I can’t imagine how you felt, believe me, I’m really sorry, and I finally managed to realize why I was feeling this way…you..You were not there, and It was too late Louis” he says and he feels a knot on his throat “The point is, I’ve been an asshole, for that night, and what happened after, but all I know at the end of the day is that you want what you want, and you say what you say, and you’re what I want Louis, and I’m telling you that I like you”

He ends up and closes his eyes, his heart is beating really fast, he swallows hard and when he finally opens his eyes he sees Louis sitting on the edge of one of the single beds of the room. He seems confused, eyes not really staring at anything, and Harry finally gets how Louis must have felt that night.

“Please say something” Harry pleads, hands shaking.

“I…wow, you just, threw a lot of information for me to handle, and…” Louis plays with his hands “I…Harry you have no idea how much those words mean to me”

Harry smiles, this is going nice but every time Louis takes a pause he feels like he is going to die

“I accept your apology, but.. the timing, you realized you felt the way you felt right when I told you I needed space, and you can’t blame me for feeling that you’re just telling me those things because that’s what I wanted to hear…”

“I promise you Louis, I mean everything I say let m..”

“No” Louis interrupts him “You had your turn, now it’s mine” he says and harry is shocked to see his friend speak that way, so serious “I don’t hate you for what happened that night, and yeah, it was a bad move of me to leave without telling you, but at the moment I felt it was the only thing I could do, I was really sad, and I couldn’t bear to see you, also my mom took the wrong decision to tell me one day earlier but.. Anyway, when you called, what you said to me..” A tear rolled down Louis cheek and Harry felt a needle on his heart, he didn’t know he made Louis felt that bad “you made me feel so bad, and that’s something that I never expected from you…so yeah, I heard what you just said, but I need…time and space to think about all that you said to me…I won’t make you go all the way back to your home, you’re here, but for tonight, let me have some space and time to think about it” Louis says

“Is that all you need?” Harry asks, sad but with some hope

“Yes, can you promise you’ll give it to me, at least for tonight, we can both enjoy this party, the only reason I didn’t freak out when you got here, or that I’m not screaming at you right now is because I don’t want to ruin tonight with some drama, I just met them and I would feel bad because Liam is really excited” Louis says and Harry nods

“Okay, I’ll do it, I promise” a fainted smile appears on Louis face

“Tonight I’ll let you know how I feel about all of this, just stay away at least until this party ends” he says and walks to the bathroom door, closing behind him and leaving Harry alone on the room.  This was going to be one hell of a long night for Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, hope you enjoyed, as always kudos and comments are appreciated! So, Louis asks some space, but Harry will give it to him??? Idk...Louis only asked space for that night but damn, this party is sure going to be interesting


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party ensues but of course drama happens  
> Louis and Harry figure out their differences, or not?

After his little talk with Harry, Louis went to help the others get everything ready. In just a blink of an eye it was time for them to get dressed for the party. And as soon as everyone got dressed and ready Liam asked them to gather around.

“So as always I would like to thank everybody for helping me” Liam said holding a shot glass of what it seemed to be rum. He gave each one of them a glass with the alcohol of their preference, Louis chose vodka because it was probably the only thing that would not make him puke.  “Every year you guys help me pull this through and I would also like to thank the new friends who helped this year” he says looking at Louis, Harry and Ed. “Cheers and let’s enjoy this!” he says before taking the shoot

“Cheers!” everyone says before doing the same. Louis felt the vodka burn his throat but he managed not to cough. He knows Harry is watching him, he doesn’t turn around but he is quite sure that the curly haired boy is staring at him.  After they spoke Louis was kinda glad Harry understood and agreed to let him be tonight, his mind was a complete mess but he needed to focus on causing a good first impression on the guys.

“You know guys, we should play while we wait for the guests to arrive” Liam says taking the bottle and sitting on the couch right next to Allison.

“Oh I know what we can play Never have I ever” She says a devilish smile on her face

“Oh my god could this be more stereotypical” Zayn said rolling his eyes while Becca shot him a venomous glare

“Oh you’re still here, I thought we got rid of the garbage earlier” she says

“Ok, sound like fun, let’s play then” Allison says trying to light up the mood before Zayn gets a chance to answer

Everybody gathers on a circle with a 2 bottles of vodka on the middle, each one of them holding a full glass.

“I’ll start” Liam says “Never have I ever…smoked weed”

Zayn, Luke and Ed drink, Zayn laughs before speaking

“Just so you know, I do it because it helps me be more creative”

“No one cares but whatever” Becca says under her breath “My turn, never have I ever…stole something”

Everybody looks around but no one drinks

“Glad to see we are all sane people” she says

“My turn!” Jessica says “Never have I ever, fantasized with a teacher”

“Damn we are starting with the hardcore questions” Luke says taking a shot, Allison, Becca and Ed also drink

“Guess it’s my turn” Luke says “Never have I ever…sneaked someone in my house at night”

“Asshole” Liam says before drinking, Becca and Ed also drink.

“Becca!” Jessica says shocked

“Don’t you dare to judge me, besides; the redhead over there has been drinking more than me!”

Ed smiles lazily “what can I say, I like to live my life” he winks at Jessica who giggles a bit

“Okay, my turn” Will says “Never have I ever…done something to intentionally hurt or humiliate someone” he looks at Becca who actually smiles

“Please darling, you’re gonna need more than that to make me embarrassed” she says taking a shot

“Alright, well if I’m gonna play this I’m going to play it good” Zayn says “Never have I ever had sex with more than one person” Louis looks around awkwardly and waits for someone to drink. Finally Ed is the only one who drinks

“Okay…” Niall says “Louis your turn”

“Can I actually skip it?” Louis asks not really sure about what to say, before anyone can say anything Becca jumps in

“I’ll take his turn, never have I ever…had sex” she says and drinks, there is a silence in the room but one by one everyone starts to drink, everyone but Louis and Will. “Oh such a cuties”

Will blushes around and Louis remembers that according to Allison tonight it was going to be the night Will and Luke might do something. He felt awkward himself too

“Really Louis? I thought you were no longer virgin” Harry asks out of reflex and not realizing that it angers Louis

“Not every one of us has the charm to spread legs with a smile” Louis says and everyone in the room is shocked at the little hint of remorse on his voice but Harry just looks away

“Damn who knew he had some poison inside him” Becca says laughing and taking another shot out of pleasure

After that, Harry, Allison and Liam took their turns and for some reason Louis felt nervous every second Becca’s turn became closer.

“My turn” the black haired girl says “Never have I ever…” she looks around the faces around her, her eyes like a lioness looking for a prey to kill and when they stop right at Louis he knows what’s coming “Never have I ever had a crush on my best friend”

Louis swallows, Niall turns to see Louis’ face that turned pale, and Harry also stares at Louis. That one was a bullet to him, but how could she know…? No one drinks but they wait to see if someone is going to

“Well since no one seems to drink here let’s move…Jes”

“No” Becca interrupts “There is someone who is supposed to drink here, after all we should be honest” her eyes never leaving Louis.

Louis remains silent, still thinking he knows people are now looking at him.

“You’re right, I’ll drink then” Harry says, he takes his shot and everyone turns from Louis to harry not expecting him to speak. Louis sees his friend take the shoot with a daring smile at Becca.

“Wait, didn’t you just say Louis was your best friend? Wouldn’t that mean that you…oh” Jessica says putting two and two together.

“Not who I was expecting to drink, but it works anyway” Becca says raising her glass

Everyone turns from Louis to Harry while the silence takes over the place

“This is typical from you Becca, taking any chance to cause some drama” Zayn says drinking out of pleasure

“Shut up you’re not even supposed to be here anyway” Becca says

“And whose fault is that?” Zayn answers back, Louis feels out of place but after looking around he realizes everyone else seems to be confused not understanding.

“You know what, you’re right, I do love to cause some drama so let me do it, never have I ever had something with the boyfriend of a friend”

“Wait what” Liam asks shocked

“Becca!” Allison says standing up

Becca smiles knowing that she just stirred the pot “So, Zayn I know you’re the only one who drinks here, but the question is, why? Or better said with whom?”

Louis looks around confused, why was Allison so angry out of sudden, why Luke was starting to seem nervous?

“Shut your mouth right now” Zayn says stepping closer to the girl, she smiles again

“You said it yourself, I love drama, and if you’re not gonna do it I’ll do it” Becca smiles and turns and walks up to Will

The boy had this confused look not knowing why or what was really happening but he looked at Luke for support but the other guy just looked with anger at Becca

“After this you’ll never say I don’t do anything for you” Becca says to Will “When you and Luke started dating around the first or second week you remember Anne’s party?”

Will is confused but he answers “Uh..yeah but I wasn’t there, I felt sick and I stayed home”

“Becca stop” Luke says standing up but Becca didn’t obey

“Well, as you remember Zayn was still your friend and after a few shots guess who got laid with whom later that night” she says pointing at Luke who seemed to be about to punch the girl if he lost it a bit more

“What…no..” Will stood up “You’re lying why I should believe you?” he says

“Please just look around, asks your sister she knew after all” Becca says and Will turns to her sister

“Allison..?” he asks

“Will please it’s not like she says” His sister pleads but Will starts to get angry

“It’s true or not?” the brow haired boy asks to Luke who’s been focused on Becca

“Will it’s not like she says, she is just…” Luke tries to explain but Will stops him

“It is truth or not!?” Will yells this time “did you or did you not have something with Zayn?! YES OR NO?!”

Luke swallows, almost like it hurts him to say the only word that comes out of his mouth

“Yes…but”

“Shit” Will says and laughs, Louis sees that now Niall and Jessica stand up and try to calm will down but he pushes them away “No! I..I gotta go” he starts to walk but Zayn puts himself in the middle

“Will please let me just explain it to you..” for the first time Louis sees that Zayn actually cares about something there is concern and sadness on his face

“Get away!” Will pushes him “you just stopped talking to us for 1 year around and after all I still tried to reconnect with you, and now this?! You were my best friend back then! How could you?” Zayn open his mouth but Will doesn’t let him “I didn’t have a reason to stop talking to you before, but now…you’re dead to me”

Louis doesn’t know what to do, there seems to be a storm around him but he doesn’t feel the confidence to do anything, he turns and sees Harry and Ed, they both have the same feeling of being out of place.

“Why the hell did you do that?!” Allison asks Becca

“To be honest, I didn’t plan to, I had my sight on someone else…” she says and looks at Louis “but like Zayn said, I like to cause drama”

“I think you should go” Liam says calmed, Becca looks at him surprised

“What? Why?” she asks

“You know why Will is my friend and I won’t let you just do this” out of nowhere the doorbell rings “the guests arrived, take the chance to leave”

Becca looks around, her mouth open and she storms off with Liam to the door.

Allison and Luke talk about something and they both excuse themselves before leaving to the guest house where Louis assumes Will is.

“I’m so sorry you had to see this” Niall says walking closer to Louis and then looking at Harry and Ed “this was supposed to be a good night”

“Not your fault mate” Harry says

Niall nods “the party is still happening so try to enjoy it anyway and let us solve this” Niall’s says he smiles at Louis “I’ll talk to you later, try to have some control, ok?”

“I’ll do my best” Louis jokes and he knows Harry is staring at them

**

When they told Louis Liam’s parties were big and wild they weren’t joking, the guest didn’t arrive in little groups; they arrived in waves of 50-100 people. After Becca left them atmosphere felt less tense but things weren’t good either.

Louis didn’t see Will after he left; Zayn isolated himself from the others but to Louis that wasn’t anything out of the normal. Liam and Niall had the hardest job, to take care of all since Allison and Luke were not in the mood to help and Liam understood. And Jessica well…she was really glad to have Ed there to speak the whole night. That only left Louis with Harry, the only one he didn’t want to spend the night with, and for some reason he was the only one who was available for him.

Harry wasn’t even from town and people were already gossiping about the hot curly haired guy. The house was full o people dancing, drinking and some passing out on the yard, baths and other places. Louis had a hard time trying to find something to do since he only walked around with and already empty cup trying not to cringe at the volume of the music that was a little bit too loud for him.

“Hey Louis” he feels a hand touch his shoulder and he sees a smiling Harry

“Harry, hey” Louis smiles trying not to sound awkward but relieved to finally speak to somebody in the whole night

“Look I know you said you wanted your space, but you’re literally been walking alone for an hour” harry says and Louis blushes

“Have you been following me?” Louis asks

“Not really, Over there with Ed and Jessica and I’ve seen you walk around these room like around…10 times maybe? He says smiling

“Did you maybe think that I wanted to be alone?” Louis says trying to sound confident

“I did, but I know you too well so I know you’re just trying to do that thing were you try not to look like you don’t belong”

Louis smiles knowing his friend is right

“Wanna go to the yard? The music is less loud there” Harry asks

“Yes please” Louis and Harry walk around the people and he sees them staring t both of them, for the first time Louis actually knew what it felt to be under the eye of the society, not that he knew before.

They go outside, the night is cold and the ground and grass is a bet wet from the rain, people are still partying outside, some of them swimming around and Louis is pretty sure some of them are not wearing anything

“These parties are crazier than the ones back home don’t you think?” Harry asks

“Don’t even get me started” Louis answers, they both finally find a wooden bench and they take a seat, the wood is a little wet but Louis doesn’t care, he needed to rest his legs. “I was told that Liam threw some hell of parties but I didn’t expect this”

“Yeah, and that little drama that happened back there, well…” Harry says taking a sip of his drink

“I know, but they are really nice” Louis says

“I’m not saying they are not, but that girl…Becca I think”

“Ugh, she is not my friend, and since I got here she’s been making my life impossible”

“I can’t believe she did that to that guy, and Luke is my friend and I felt bad for him” Harry adds

Louis looks at his drink and for the first time on the whole night he wishes he has something to drink

“Your cup is empty; want me to get you something?”

“You read my mind” Louis hands his cup to Harry who promises to come back in a minute, Louis takes the time to look around and enjoy the music when he feels a hand on his shoulder “wow you didn’t joke when you said you were..-Niall”

“Hey, guess you were expecting someone else” the blonde said kinda disappointed

“Kinda, Harry went for some drinks” Louis says

“Right, so how are you doing? Enjoying the party?”

“Yeah, it’s nice, and how are you doing? I bet you and Liam are tired”

“Not gonna lie, we are but Liam managed to get some of the guys of the team to help us” Niall scratched his hair “Since the whole drama we got short on hands to help”

“How’s Will?” Louis asks really concerned

“I would tell you if I knew but I have no idea, he’s locked himself on the guest house” Niall answers a bit sad “Pretty rough what happened, I apologize again”

“Don’t worry, it’s not your fault” Louis says “To be honest…I thought Becca was going to do something like that to me”

“To be honest….i thought so too. But I guess Zayn provoked her and she forgot about you” Niall says “but it’s unfair that now all of us have to pick up the pieces”

“If there is something I can do to help, just tell me” Louis says really concerned “I consider Will as a friend and I help all of my friends”

“Thanks, I appreciate that” Niall smiles at Louis a faint smile “And about friends…Harry, I know it’s not my problem but..is he the friend you were talking about before?” Louis swallows and he wishes now more than ever to have a drink “ye-yeah, I don’t know why Jessica brought him here...”

“Maybe it’s destiny, after all you didn’t get any closure right?” Niall says

“Maybe…but I don’t know, it’s a long story and a lot of things happening so sudden”

“Feelings are complicated, sometimes they come out on the worst moment and if you’re lucky enough they will come out at the right one, that’s just how it is” Niall says, he looks behind Louis “He’s coming, maybe I should leave you” he stands up but Louis grabs his arm

“Thank you” He says “for saying that, I guess I needed to hear it” Louis says

“No worries, and just in case, if Harry and you don’t work it out, I’ll be here, as a friend” Niall says and nods before leaving

A few seconds after Niall leaves Harry gets there with 2 cups, he hands one to Louis who takes a quick sip

“Vodka and juice” Louis licks his lips

“Your favorite” Harry smiles “sorry for the wait, there was a big line. I hope I didn’t interrupt anything”

“No, don’t worry Niall just came to check on me” Louis takes another sip

“I bet, he checks you a lot” Harry says taking a sip

“Is it jealously what I feel?” Louis jokes and Harry’s face tenses a bit

“No, maybe” he admits

“No reason to be, you’re still my best friend” Louis says and Harry turns surprised

“Your what?” he says

“My best friend, I know what I said before, but Niall just told me something that made me reconsider the whole thing...”

“Oh god I might go and kiss the guy right now” Harry says asking Louis laugh

“As much I would like to see that, I was wondering If you would kiss me instead” Louis doesn’t know where this comes from, but once the words leave his mouth he feels a confidence he never had before

“Louis Tomlinson, such a dirty mouth, what would your mom say?” Harry says moving closer

“She’s not here, so shut up and kiss me”

And they did, their lips closed around each other and for the second time Louis and Harry kiss, but it’s not like the first one, this time they both want it and for a reason a warm feeling takes all over Louis and he doesn’t want to let it go.

“So, know you believe me that I do like you?” Harry asks, their foreheads pushed together and Louis feels Harry’s hand on his cheek

“I do, I’m sorry, for not believing you” Louis says smiling

“And I’m sorry for everything, for saying all those things, you didn’t deserve it” Harry says kissing Louis again, a quick kiss that makes Louis melt

“Let’s just leave all behind” Louis suggests

“I agree” Harry moves back and stands up “wanna go dance for a while?”

“Sure” Louis stands up “but I have something to do first, I’ll be back” Louis says before walking to the guest house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no excuse to em being absent, a lot has happened since i left, I've lived some hell and some good things but at the end i decided i should not leave my stories halfway, i'll do my best to finish this and my other stories but i also will take time for myself (if needed) i got my priorities straight but i also want to continue writing this because i love to write and i love this stories and i plan to continue writing more, lots of love from me to you...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, kudos and comments are appreciated, I plan to do more pairings but I will not post them until they happen in the story so I don't spoil them. Again English is not my native language so i apologize in advance for any grammar or logical mistake I made, hope i can you all enjoyed!


End file.
